Sombre piège
by Azalo
Summary: Une vie humaine plus ou moins banale, dans laquelle des jours gris s'entassent, sans incidents, ou presque. Puis, un jour, tout change. Dans la forêt, un étrange passage conduit Zofia et Nathaniel jusqu'en Terre du Milieu. Zofia qui, elle, connaît l'histoire de la Communauté, et... bien qu'elle sache que rien ne doit être changé, il y a parfois des choses qui nous dépassent.
1. Chapter 1 - Terre étrangère

Bonjour, bonsoir à celui qui lira ces mots ! Alors, voilà, je me lance pour ma première fanfiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop sévères avec moi… même si j'accepte toutes critiques, bien évidemment ! C'est ça qui fait progresser après tout, pas vrai ? Tout est-il que je me baserais essentiellement sur les films, même si mes descriptions physiques et quelques éléments tiendront des livres, mais rien qui ne déboussolera vraiment celui qui ne les a pas lus ( n'étant moi-même qu'en train de les relire, après une longue période… ), pas d'inquiétudes !

Donc, voilà le premier chapitre… je suis déjà en train d'écrire la suite et je la posterais, si ça plaît un peu. Si je me suis trompée par rapport à quelque chose dans ce chapitre ou s'il y a des fautes qui vous perturbent, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler on apprend de ses erreurs !

Disclaimer : Donc, comme vous le savez tous, TOUT appartient au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien, à qui je voue une admiration totale, donc un grand merci à lui ! Puis, également à Peter Jackson pour cette merveilleuse trilogie ( et maintenant le Hobbit ! ) qu'il a parfaitement su retranscrire à l'écran ! Seuls les personnages de Zofia et Nathaniel, ainsi que leurs histoires et ce qu'ils deviendront par la suite, est dû à mon petit cerveau.

Bonne lecture, et merci ! ^_^

Azalo.

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Terre étrangère._

Zofia marchait à pas lents dans la forêt, évitant soigneusement les branches défeuillées qui se tendaient vers elle, tentant de garder le peu d'équilibre dont elle pouvait disposer sur ses hauts talons noirs. La lumière diffuse des lanternes colorées accrochées au mur de la maison, à quelques mètres de là, à la lisière des bois, éclairait faiblement son chemin, mais cela lui était suffisant pour veiller à ne pas trébucher dans des troncs allongés ou des branchages trop aiguisés. Habituellement, la jeune fille ne s'aventurait pas ainsi, seule, dans les endroits aussi sombres, mais également dangereux pour sa maladresse constante, cependant, cette fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Quelqu'un l'y avait invité, un charmant jeune homme répondant au doux nom de Nathaniel. C'était celui sur qui elle craquait depuis quelques mois et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé, un peu plus tôt, lors de sa fête organisée pour Halloween, si elle voulait bien s'éloigner un moment pour le rejoindre et être un peu au calme, elle avait sauté sur l'invitation. De nature quelque peu timide, deux verres de vodka l'avaient bien évidemment aidé à prendre cette décision.

Et à présent, vêtue sur le modèle du Petit Chaperon Rouge, elle se jetait dans la gueule du grand méchant loup.

Car, pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtit le costume parfait de la petit fille des contes de fées des frères Grimm. Elle arborait un corset d'un rouge sombre par-dessus un débardeur en toile blanche, dont les manches courtes tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules en partie dénudées. Ce haut amincissait sa taille et lui faisait un joli décolleté, avant de se retrouver prolongé par une bouffée de jupons blancs recouverts par une jupe également d'une teinte bordeaux, qui s'arrêtait aux genoux. Elle avait, pour parachever le tout, jeté une longue cape en coton, encore une fois rouge, sur son dos, cape dont elle avait rabattu le capuchon sur son crâne. Une paire de chaussures à talons noirs et bouts ronds, ainsi qu'un panier tressé complétaient son déguisement. Le dit panier lui servait également de sac à mains, où elle y avait fourré ses affaires nommées « du lendemain de soirée », kit de survie de toutes jeunes filles. Téléphone portable, paquet de mouchoirs, brosse à dents et dentifrice, large t-shirt noir léger comme pyjama, chewing-gum, et élastiques à cheveux, avec brosse. Cela lui pesait quelque peu, à force, sur le bras, mais elle avait déjà porté des charges plus lourdes et elle s'en accommodait donc sans rechigner.

Un craquement de branches sec lui fit relever les yeux vers sa destination. Aussitôt, un sourire discret se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nathaniel se tenait devant elle, adossé contre l'écorce rêche d'un arbre, habillé d'un pull moulant, d'un jean et d'une paire de baskets, intégralement noir. Il lui souriait doucement, son regard d'un vert très sombre pétillant, et le masque blanc du meurtrier de la saga « _Vendredi 13 _» relevé sur sa tête, plaquant en arrière ses cheveux bruns indomptables.

Il était terriblement séduisant.

Et elle, terriblement maladroite.

Bien sûr, elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas non plus une de ces filles que les mecs rangeaient dans la catégorie « canon ». Elle avait des traits doux, un sourire agréable qui créait deux légers plis à l'une des commissures de ses lèvres, et son visage fin était encadré par une masse de cheveux sombres, lissés pour la soirée, où elle avait également fait, pour parfaire son costume, deux couettes basses. Elle était une fille comme les autres, en bref. La seule chose qui sortait quelque peu de l'ordinaire était ses yeux. Légèrement en amandes, et d'une couleur mordoré, un brun chaud aux reflets mordorés. Rien de bien extraordinaire, en somme.

Elle s'approcha lentement de Nathaniel, manqua de trébucher mais celui-ci la rattrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Ses joues s'empourprant, elle baissa légèrement la tête en murmurant un vague « désolée ». Le jeune homme pressa ses paumes contre les joues de Zofia et lui releva le visage. Puis, avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser fut tout plein d'une ardeur trop longtemps contenu. Il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche et Zofia eut du mal à répondre à cette violence soudaine, trop brutalement surprise. Il glissa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille et la poussa contre l'arbre le plus proche. L'arrière de la tête de Zofia alla cogner durement le tronc et elle poussa un gémissement de douleur, vite étouffé par les lippes de Nathaniel. Fronçant les sourcils, elle décida de mettre fin à cette échange trop poussé à son goût. Posant fermement ses mains contre son torse, elle le repoussa, tournant de plus le visage pour se soustraire à cette embrassade devenue forcée.

**- Nathaniel, calme-toi !**

Sourd à ses protestations, il revint à la charge. Lors de ce second baiser, Zofia sentit dans sa gorge le goût amer de la tequila, chose qu'elle n'avait pas pris soin de relever à son premier passage. Mais, il était clair, en tout cas, qu'il n'était plus tout à fait lui-même. A nouveau, elle le repoussa en s'essuyant la bouche.

**- C'est bon, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, **annonça-t-elle platement.

Elle passa à ses côtés, le bousculant, avant de se baisser pour reprendre son panier tombé. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un autre pas, il la rattrapa par le bras. Il la tourna vers lui et la maintenant avec force, l'embrassa encore une fois. Sa main libre se mit à remonter vers la poitrine de la jeune fille, où il tira sur l'une des ficelles du flot qui permettait au décolleté de rester décent. Zofia se mit à se débattre, furieuse de s'être fait ainsi attirer loin de tous. Qu'elle pouvait se montrer idiote ! Elle se recula vivement et gifla de son bras libre Nathaniel. Celui-ci, surpris, porta ses doigts à sa joue rougie. Serrant à s'en blanchir les jointures l'anse du panier, elle se détourna prestement et se mit à courir, mais elle remarqua rapidement que ce n'était pas le sentier qu'elle avait emprunté à l'allée.

Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

Elle ne s'arrêtât pas pour autant. Elle continua, jusqu'à sortir du chemin net et tracé. Chacun de ses pas résonnait lourdement sur la terre sèche, mais elle entendait ceux de Nathaniel, non loin derrière elle, qui faisait écho au sien, alors elle ne s'arrêta pas. Malgré la fatigue diffuse dans ses muscles, sa tête douloureuse, emplie des battements de son cœur, et malgré son souffle court, elle continuait.

La peur lui donnait la force nécessaire et elle puisait le courage et la détermination dans sa colère.

Des branches aux allures fantomatiques de bras décharnés lui arrachèrent sa capuche rouge et l'une d'elles zébra d'un éclair sanglant sa joue. Elle serra les dents et redoubla sa cadence.

**- Zofia, arrête ! Allez, reviens ! **

La voix était pâteuse, l'intonation saccadée, un tantinet moqueuse.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que serait capable de lui faire Nathaniel ; elle ne le connaissait que trop peu. Cependant, sa sauvagerie prompte l'avait suffisamment effrayée pour qu'elle désire mettre la plus large distance entre eux. Quel était la limite d'un homme saoul, dont les hormones le dérangeaient ?

Un point de côté la poignarda. Elle tourna la tête, plaquant sa main contre ses côtes, pour tenter de savoir si elle pouvait stopper sa course infernale, ce qui l'empêcha de voir la racine noueuse dans laquelle ses pieds s'emmêlèrent.

Elle s'effondra, avec une certaine brutalité, face contre terre. Son front heurta durement le sol, sa vue devint floue, son esprit embrumé. Les arbres s'allongeait, les pierres s'étiraient ; où se trouvait-elle ? Désorientée. Des bourdonnements crépitèrent dans ses oreilles, se répercutant contre les parois de son crâne, créant un brouhaha incohérent et douloureux. Elle sentit des mains retourner son corps. Impassible, elle se laissa aller. Un poids mort se posa sur son ventre. Cela lui donna envie de vomir. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés. Il y avait un visage familier, enfin, un peu. Une sonnette d'alarme vrilla ses sens, réveilla un pressentiment. Un nom lui revint alors en mémoire.

Nathaniel.

Un instinct tapi dans son cœur lui donna une aussi soudaine que nouvelle ardeur. Elle commença à bouger dans tous les sens, se cabrant, ruant et donnant des coups. Le jeune homme essaya de la neutraliser. Elle prit une poignée de ce qui lui tomba sous la main et la lui jeta au visage. Il poussa un juron et plaqua ses doigts contre ses yeux. Elle voulut en profiter pour se redresser et repousser l'inopportun, mais un sifflement attira son attention. Il ne dura qu'une seule seconde et précéda un trait brun qui fendit l'atmosphère et vint se planter dans l'épaule de Nathaniel. Ce dernier poussa un hoquet de stupeur, puis une plainte de douleur par la suite, avant de basculer sur le côté. A présent parfaitement éveillée, Zofia se redressa vivement. Une flèche, une flèche s'était fichée dans la chair de Nathaniel ! Elle s'approcha prestement de lui.

**- Nathaniel… Ça va ?**

C'était une question idiote, mais Zofia était totalement désemparée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de que faire. L'intéressé grogna et plaqua sa main contre la blessure.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, sale conne ?!**

De son autre main, il essaya de l'empoigner, mais ne tomba que sur une poignée de cheveux. Zofia voulut se retirer, mais cela ne fit que provoquer une douleur aigüe sur son cuir chevelu. Elle hurla et griffa le bras qui la maintenait, mais il ne lâcha rien. Elle posa alors sa main sur la plaie à vif, avant d'agripper la flèche et de la tirer d'un coup sec. Nathaniel poussa un long cri déchirant et s'agita aussitôt, pestant et jurant. La jeune fille se releva, ramassa ce qui lui servait de sac et se mit à courir, à nouveau. Mais, elle fut très vite stoppée.

Il y avait, devant elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. _Ça _n'avait pas de limites précises, puisant sa source dans les ténèbres. C'était tel un écran trouble qui s'étalait de tout son long entre les arbres, comme un mur dit invisible, excepté qu'une aura bourdonnante semblait se dégager de cette limite. Zofia était subjuguée ; qu'est-ce que cela pouvait signifier ? Elle s'approcha, avec prudence, et tendit la main. Ses doigts fins se retrouvèrent soudainement à la prise d'un engourdissement étrange, à deux centimètres de cette paroi, mais lorsqu'elle la toucha, ce fut comme un éclair vif traversant son bras. Décharge électrique qui se répandit à travers ses veines, réveillant ses sens, faisant bouillir son sang d'une émotion nouvelle. Elle se retira aussitôt de ce toucher. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais trop intriguant pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été très terre à terre, elle était même souvent dans ses pensées, là où se trouvait un monde bien meilleur et plus savoureux, mais vivre une des aventures qu'on s'imagine, c'était… troublant. De plus, elle était intimement convaincue que c'était de là que provenait la flèche. Elle fit alors un pas en arrière, puis en détachant peu à peu, avec lenteur, ses yeux du mur, elle se retourna.

Derechef, elle vit une ombre bondir sur elle. Nathaniel, le visage en sueur, marqué de colère et de douleur, encercla son cou gracile entre ses paumes et se plaqua contre elle. Sous ce poids soudain, surprise, elle bascula en arrière en poussant un cri désemparé. Ses réflexes firent qu'elle ferma les yeux, en attente du choc électrique du mur, mais lorsqu'elle le toucha, elle se contenta de s'enfoncer mollement dedans, le traversant. Des picotements, des milliers de fourmillements s'emparèrent de son corps. Une traînée de poudre sembla s'enflammer tout le long de ses veines. Agitée, son cœur lui semblait battre trop fort contre sa poitrine. Il allait se faire expulser de sa cage thoracique, elle en était certaine. Il brûlait à l'intérieur, sa peau était beaucoup trop chaude à son emplacement. Sa cadence n'était pas assez rythmée et bien trop rapide. Désordonnée. Sa respiration devint saccadée, tout disparut autour d'elle. L'oxygène ne parvenait plus à gonfler ses poumons de vie et la dernière inspiration fut celle de la Mort. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle griffa son cou, sa poitrine, il fallait qu'il reprenne. Un nœud se forma dans son ventre. Il ne reprit pas. Zofia bascula dans l'obscurité.

Puis, soudain, un choc. Son dos, ses jambes et son crâne se plaquèrent contre une surface cabossée et dure. La lumière revint à elle. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et une longue bouffée d'air pénétra sa bouche. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent en grand.

Il faisait jour, mais le feuillage dense des arbres masquait le soleil. Une légère brise secouait les branches en de doux frottements, la forêt était calme. Pas de cris d'animaux, pas un seul piaffement d'oiseau. Zofia se redressa doucement, un mal terrible lui vrilla le crâne. Elle ne voyait plus le chemin, ni la maison. Elle ne voyait plus rien, à vrai dire. Elle voulut se rallonger, épuisée, à bout de nerfs, mais un craquement l'alerta. Elle prit sur elle et balaya les arbres des yeux.

Zofia se tenait assise au milieu de sa cascade rouge, protégé par les plis sanglants de sa cape, tel un petit animal blessé. Sa joue était barrée d'une coupure nette, de la terre maculait sa peau plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire, une plaie ouverte tailladait son front, à la base de ses cheveux et ses lèvres tremblaient, blanches.

On eut dit une poupée de porcelaine au maquillage morbide.

Des larmes étaient nichées dans le brun paniqué de ses yeux, et l'une d'elle tomba sur sa main, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait encerclée par une dizaine d'hommes aux vêtements étranges. L'un d'eux tenait la silhouette écroulée de Nathaniel en joue, avec un arc, s'apprêtant au moindre mouvement à lâcher son tir.

Mais où avait-elle atterrit ? Était-ce une secte qui pensait qu'Halloween ne pouvait se fêter sans sacrifice humain ? Car, plus elle dévisageait leurs visages fermés et leurs allures inhabituelles, plus elle pensait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas vivante de ce cercle de prédateurs. Ils avaient tous des tuniques sombres, des pantalons et des bottes quelques peu plus clairs, mais surtout de longs cheveux qui ne cachaient que trop peu, pour certains, des oreilles allongées, légèrement pointues. Des Elfes… « Ne sois pas ridicule, Zofia ! C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as croisé des elfes, toi ? ». Oui, cela ne se pouvait. Elle devait se reprendre. Les nombreux chocs qu'elle avait reçus au crâne devaient y être pour quelque chose, à ce jugement faussé.

L'un d'eux, un grand brun aux traits finement ciselés, s'approcha de la jeune fille. Une grande partie des archers présents braquèrent immédiatement leurs flèches vers elle. Zofia tressaillit, retenant soudainement son souffle.

**- Une étrangère sur les terres du Seigneur Elrond. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous n'en n'avions plus vu. Enfin, pas d'étrangers avec de bonnes intentions, tout du moins. Je devrais vous tuer, sans plus attendre. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas un orc, ni un gobelin et je vais donc vous laisser le bénéfice du doute, en vous demandant simplement de décliner votre identité.**

Zofia ne comprenait rien de ce que l'homme lui disait. Seuls quelques mots attirèrent et retinrent son attention bien plus que les autres. « Elrond », pour exemple, lui parlait vaguement. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Où ? Bien sûr, elle n'aurait plus su le dire.

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille s'essuya les joues, puis releva les mains, signe qu'elle n'était pas armée et qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal. Puis, doucement, elle se redressa sur les genoux, voulant se relever. Mais les cordes des arcs se tendirent aussitôt, dans un bruit d'étirement sec. Elle se figea alors, restant soigneusement immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant uniquement au rythme cadencé de sa respiration, ses lèvres se mouvant au gré de ses paroles aimables, guidée par la peur.

**- Je me nomme Zofia Venediktov et je vous prie de m'excuser, si je suis à un endroit où je ne devrais pas être. Car, en fait, pour tout vous dire, je sais pas du tout où je me trouve. Et bien que je sois une étrangère, je ne veux aucun mal. À qui que ce soit. Je suis sans défense, comme vous pouvez le voir.**

L'homme releva le menton. Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, semblant prendre une décision, pour finalement faire un gracieux signe de la main, ordonnant aux autres de baisser leurs arcs. Ils obéirent dans la seconde. La jeune fille relâcha quelque peu la tension de ses muscles fins, mais resta sur ses gardes. Celui qui semblait être le chef reprit la parole :

**- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune certitude quant à la véracité de vos propos, bien qu'il me semble que vos dires soient honnêtes. Néanmoins, peu importe ce que je crois. Ce n'est plus à moi de décider de votre sort, à présent. Je vais donc vous conduire en la demeure du Seigneur Elrond, où celui-ci prendra une décision en ce qui concerne votre avenir.**

Zofia hocha la tête et déglutit difficilement. Puis, l'inconnu jeta ensuite son regard vers Nathaniel, qui était accroupi aux genoux d'un autre homme, la tête baissé, une traînée sanglante sur l'épaule.

**- Cependant, je ne suis pas certain que celui-ci suive votre chemin. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, il me semble qu'il désirait faire le mal. En premier lieu, à vous-même. **

Les arcs se tendirent, Zofia bondit. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Elle s'arrêtât prestement, mais, refoulant son angoisse, prit tout de même la parole.

**- Il est vrai qu'il a tenté de me blesser. Cependant, je demande votre… votre clémence envers lui. Il n'était pas dans son état habituel, l'alcool a… déformé son caractère. Et je peux me porter garante de lui pour le reste de son séjour ici. Il ne tentera plus rien.**

Le chef l'écouta attentivement, avant de faire un nouveau signe avec ses doigts. Deux hommes sortirent du cercle et vinrent encadrer Zofia. Ils lui prirent chacun un bras et l'entraînèrent avec eux. Elle jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, essayant d'apercevoir si sa requête avait été accordée. Mais, bientôt, son investigation coupa court. Un doux tissu se faufila sur ses yeux, puis un nœud se forma à l'arrière de son crâne, plongeant son champ de vision dans le noir total.

Au bout d'une centaine de pas, Zofia perdit toute notion de temps. Sa tête l'élançait, elle sentait d'une sang couler sur sa joue, traînée rougeâtre provenant de la plaie de son front. Au départ, elle avait songé que la blessure était superficielle, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Plus elle avançait, plus elle sombrait dans un état léthargique. Ses pieds étaient plus maladroits, ils butaient sans cesse sur diverses choses, sa tête basculait d'avant en arrière, tournait lentement, et ses lèvres sèches avaient un petit goût métallique, d'avoir été trop mordues pour éviter les plaintes. Seulement, elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes lâchèrent, d'un coup, comme si on l'avait frappé derrière les genoux. Elle s'écroula dans les bras des hommes et sa conscience s'envola.

Tout n'était que ténèbres, elle était dans le néant. Ses pieds, ses bras, son corps entier, rien n'était dans un endroit précis. Elle se trouvait partout à la fois. Elle ne pouvait pas même dire si elle se tenait debout ou assise. Elle était simplement recroquevillée contre elle-même. Mais, soudain, la noirceur épaisse qui l'entourait sembla s'éclaircir. Une lumière approchait. Elle était aveuglante, blanche et diffuse. Un long souffle s'engouffra entre ses lèvres et glissa dans ses poumons. Zofia ouvrit en grand la bouche et inspira longuement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et elle se redressa prestement. Une douce main se posa aussitôt sur son épaule et la repoussa doucement dans ce qu'elle identifia être un sommier. Elle se laissa faire, épuisée, et laissa vagabonder son regard, quelque peu hagard. Elle se trouvait dans une modeste chambre aux murs de pierres blanches, meublée sommairement d'un lit double, d'une armoire et d'une étagère aux planches recouvertes de livres. Un tapis bleu nuit recouvrait une partie du sol, au pied du lit et la pièce comportait deux portes, sans compter une large ouverture, uniquement fermée par une lourde tenture en velours rouge, qui menait sans doute à un balcon.

Zofia se tenait allongée sur le lit, le front couvert de sueur et les cheveux poisseux, à cause du sang. Néanmoins, la zébrure de sa joue avait été nettoyée et une bande de coton blanc faisait le tour de son crâne, recouvrant sa plaie. Elle avait été débarrassée de sa cape, mais portait encore sa robe, où seuls les lacets de son corset avaient été défaits, lui permettant de respirer plus facilement. Une jeune femme tenait une coupe en argent, à ses côtés, le visage d'une douceur infinie. De longs cheveux de jais lisses, certaines mèches nattées, tombaient sur ses hanches et de grands yeux gris pâles la dévisageaient. Sa taille fine était enfermée dans une robe couleur émeraude, tressée à certains endroits de fils noir ou or. Et cet ensemble faisait ressortir sa peau claire et ses lèvres fines et rosées. Elle était d'une réelle beauté, celle que toute personne rêve de posséder, et ne semblait pas âgée de plus d'une vingtaine d'années. De plus, lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix était d'une douceur exquise.

**- Les gardes m'ont rapportée que vous vous nommiez Zofia. C'est un très joli nom. Quant à moi, même si je sais que cela ne sera pas suffisant à éloigner votre égarement, je m'appelle Arwen Undòmiel. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de vous, alors j'espère que mes soins vous auront un peu soulagé.**

Le nom la frappa de plein fouet. Elle hoqueta sous le choc. Cela lui revint, oui, tout lui revint. Sa mère lui avait maintes fois raconté cette histoire, puis lui avait offert les livres et elle avait vu les films. Elle avait adoré ces contes et, pendant fort longtemps, s'en était souvenu par cœur. Cependant, cette période lui était passée et elle avait perdu le souvenir des détails. Bon sang, ces noms, ces lieux, tout ce monde dans lequel elle semblait être appartenait à l'univers de Tolkien !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa vision bascula sous l'impact de la révélation. Cependant, elle tenta de se reprendre assez rapidement, pour balbutier une quelconque réponse.

**- Je… D'accord… Merci, je veux dire. **

Interprétant sans doute son balbutiement pour un égarement temporaire dû à son réveil brutal, la dénommée Arwen, qui ne ressemblait que vaguement à l'actrice du film, lui fit un sourire indulgent.

**- Je vais vous laisser vous reposez. Mais, si vous le souhaitez, derrière cette porte, vous pourrez vous lavez et vous trouverez également du linge propre. **

Zofia hocha difficilement la tête en guise d'approbation, alors qu'Arwen sortait d'une démarche gracieuse de la chambre.

Dès l'instant où l'Elfe referma derrière elle, Zofia bondit hors du lit, paniquée. Elle se dirigea vers la deuxième porte, l'ouvrit, puis referma derrière elle, une fois entrée. C'était une petite pièce agréable, sans fenêtres, où se mêlaient les parfums de la rose et de la lavande, éclairée uniquement par les flammes vacillantes de bougies éparpillées. Ce que la jeune femme assimilait à une baignoire se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, mais n'avait néanmoins pas de robinet. Le bac était déjà rempli d'une eau claire d'où s'élevait quelques vapeurs chaudes et quelques flacons divers avaient été posés sur les rebords. Un long miroir recouvrait également presque l'entièreté d'un pan du mur, juste derrière une commode sur laquelle trônaient quelques serviettes, puis un paquet de tissu blanc.

Zofia se plaqua contre le battant et inspira une longue bouffée d'air parfumé. Cela l'aida quelque peu à se reprendre, mais un raz-de-marée de questions l'assaillit tout de même. Etait-elle vraiment dans « Le seigneur des Anneaux » et, ce par la faute de cet écran étrange qu'elle avait traversé ? Qu'était-il advenu de Nathaniel ? Avaient-ils ignoré sa requête en le tuant ? Elle n'en savait rien et cela la rendait malade. Les émanations sucrées des divers parfums lui donnèrent soudainement l'envie de vomir. L'atmosphère était lourde, elle ne parvenait plus à respirer normalement. Sa bouche pâteuse n'accueillait plus le moindre souffle.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Zofia était sujette aux crises d'angoisse. Elle avait toujours eu le pouvoir d'enfouir tout au fond d'elle, d'oublier ses peurs, les remarques mesquines, les méchancetés… Elle pouvait tout contrôler et oublier. Parfait, pas vrai ? Elle apparaissait ainsi comme une personne forte, que les autres ne pouvaient pas toucher. Sauf que ce n'était pas parfait, car cela ne durait qu'un temps. Il suffisait ensuite d'un rien, d'un tout petit déclic, à n'importe quel moment, pour qu'elle craque. Ça venait, comme ça repartait, sans qu'elle ne puisse plus rien contrôler. Et plus elle refoulait longtemps, plus la crise était violente.

Son dos heurta brutalement le battant et elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte en bois, tout en défaisant rapidement les nœuds de son corset, qu'elle balança à l'aveugle, une fois retiré. Trempée de sueur, le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait par-dessous collait à sa peau. Elle s'empressa de l'ôter, avant de se débarrasser de sa jupe, ses jupons, puis de ses sous-vêtements noirs. Une fois totalement nue, sa peau moite contre le carrelage frais lui fit le plus grand-bien, tel l'effet d'une brûlure sur un endormi. Elle s'éveilla de sa crise et tenta de retrouver une respiration tranquille, frissonnante.

Zofia laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, savourant l'exquis plaisir de se retrouver totalement immergée dans une eau propre et chaude. « T'es dans la merde, Zo', tu le sais ça ? ». Oui, elle le savait. Pas besoin de cette petite voix mesquine dans son crâne pour le savoir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à la situation folle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Pas pour l'instant.

Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, elle s'empara des quelques flacons qui reposaient au bord et les examina attentivement, dévissant les couvercles, goûtant aux différentes odeurs, reposant ceux qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Puis, elle se résigna à en choisir deux. Le premier contenait ce qui ressemblait à du gel douche à la vanille et elle s'en servit pour retirer toute crasse de son corps. Quant au deuxième, il recelait une lotion à la saveur de… Elle n'en savait trop rien, en fait. Cela ressemblait à du lilas, mais il y avait également quelque chose qui était différent. Alors, après avoir déroulé soigneusement le bandeau qui couvrait sa plaie, elle commença à s'occuper de ses cheveux noirs. Elle les lava, les peigna avec ses doigts, puis les rinça consciencieusement.

Une fois sa tâche finie, se sentant définitivement mieux propre, elle sortit du bac et alla s'enrouler dans une des serviettes moelleuses mises à sa disposition. Elle se sécha rapidement, puis se dirigea vers le paquet blanc, qui s'avéra être une pile de vêtements. Une culotte, ainsi qu'une robe. Elle enfila le tout sans plus tarder, puis se dévisagea un instant dans le miroir.

La robe était d'une beauté simple et déconcertante, réellement appréciable. Elle était pourvue de manches trois-quarts, d'un décolleté rond, et les épaules étaient recouvertes de lacets blancs, quelque peu délacés, dévoilant de minces lambeaux de sa chair pâle. Le tissu, bien qu'elle ignore de quoi il pouvait être fait, était doux sur sa peau, il semblait glisser sur sa taille, sur ses côtes, puis ses jambes. Le vêtement était un peu long et traînait sur le sol, ce qui était sans doute dû à sa taille, petite par rapport aux Elfes, et elle se sentait à l'étroit au niveau de la poitrine et des hanches, mais excepté ces petits défauts, il était parfaitement adapté à sa silhouette. La seule chose qui la mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise était l'absence de soutien-gorge. Dans un temps de crise semblable à celui-ci, c'était peut-être bien futile, certes, mais… En tant que femme des temps modernes, elle n'était jamais sorti sans. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au sien qui traînait par terre, tâché de sueur et de boue, elle se résigna à ne pas en porter. Inspirant longuement pour calmer sa nervosité, elle passa ensuite à son visage. Une coupure nette, aux contours tout de même un peu boursoufflés et rougis, barrait le haut de son front, et une zébrure parfaite tranchait sa joue. Ses cheveux avaient repris leur aspect initial, ondulés et non lisses, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Que lui importaient ses cheveux, si sa vie était en danger, pas vrai ? Absolument rien.

Zofia s'humecta les lèvres ; il était temps de sortir.

A peine fut-elle sortie de la salle de bains, ses vêtements sales sur le bras, que deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Arwen, accompagnée d'une très jolie jeune femme. Taille fine, élancée, grands yeux d'un bleu limpide, lèvres fines, pommettes hautes et roses, et fins cheveux blonds comme les blés. Arwen s'avança et la présenta :

**- Zofia, je vous présente Dame Olvina. Elle s'occupe de tous les vêtements ici. Je vous conseille de lui donner ceux que vous portiez. Elle fera disparaître toutes tâches, que ce soit celles de sang ou de terre. **

La jeune fille hocha mécaniquement la tête et tendit le paquet de linge sale qu'elle portait, avec un petit sourire contrit.

**- Je suis désolée de vous donner du travail en plus, hum… Dame Olvina. **

La dénommée Olvina la toisa un instant sans rien dire, puis prit les vêtements, avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus. Arwen croisa les mains devant elle et reprit la parole :

**- Ne vous tracassez pas pour elle, Zofia. En ces lieux, peu de personnes apprécient les étrangers, encore moins les Hommes, et elle ne fait pas exception, mais elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire.**

**- Vous, pourtant, vous n'êtes pas comme ça avec moi. Pourquoi ?**

Arwen inclina légèrement la tête et un maigre sourire se faufila sur ses lèvres.

**- Jadis, mon père accueillit un enfant. Il faisait partie de la race des Hommes, mais fut élevé comme les Elfes, et il finit par posséder les traits de caractère des deux espèces. La sagesse et la témérité, le courage et le désir de protéger les siens, ainsi qu'une bonté sans égal et une lueur d'espoir éternelle en son cœur. Ainsi, au sein de notre cité, il se comportait toujours tel un des nôtres. Cependant, les moments où je l'apprécie le plus, ce sont ceux où je peux voir l'Homme, qu'une partie de sa vraie nature refait surface. Je suis une des seules à penser que tous les Hommes ne sont pas forcément mauvais. Les Elfes ont perdu la foi en leur race, lorsqu'Isildur a failli, mais moi pas.**

Le ton de la jeune Elfe était si empreint de mélancolie qu'elle se douta qu'Arwen faisait référence à Aragorn, son unique amour. Elle ne dit donc rien, laissant la femme achever :

**- C'est pour cela que je ne désire pas vous juger. Pas avant de connaître l'entièreté de votre histoire.**

La jeune fille hocha la tête et laissa échapper un sourire flou, consternée, en murmurant :

**- Arwen et Aragorn…**

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se trouvait réellement dans l'histoire de Tolkien, avec Arwen et Aragorn. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se remémorait l'histoire, leur histoire. Et elle trouvait cela à la fois complètement fou, mais aussi intriguant, excitant. Sa vie, avant cette soirée qui avait tout chamboulé, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Elle se levait, mangeait, travaillait assidûment et rentrait chez elle. Ses journées n'avaient jamais rien de trépidantes. Elles se ressemblaient, toutes cruellement longues et ennuyantes, et s'entassaient dans son existence grise et morne. Elle n'avait pas de vrais amis, étant franchement associable. Personne pour mettre des couleurs dans sa vie. Son père était un militaire et elle déménageait souvent, trop souvent pour avoir le temps et la possibilité de se fondre dans la masse. Aussi avait-elle apprit à ne plus chercher la compagnie, mais à se maintenir éloignée de tous sans pour autant sombrer dans la folie. Alors, ce voyage inespéré, elle devait se l'avouer, éveillait en elle une certaine satisfaction. Bien qu'elle soit morte de trouille, parallèlement.

**- Comment connaissez-vous ce nom, Zofia ?**

Le visage soudain fermé et méfiant, ainsi que l'intonation sèche d'Arwen l'éloigna de ses pensées. Elle s'aperçut également de son erreur, trop concentrée sur l'étrangeté du tournant que sa vie prenait. Elle venait de prononcer un nom qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Car, pour les étrangers, Aragorn n'était connu que sous le nom de Grands Pas.

Zofia s'approcha, tendant le bras comme en une supplique muette, et secoua la tête, prête à répliquer une excuse, mais Arwen ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

**- Une espionne. Ils avaient donc raison de se méfier de vous ? J'en suis navrée. **

**- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous…**

Une fois encore, sa phrase fut avortée par le mouvement brusque de l'Elfe qui se détourna pour sortir de la chambre. Deux gardes entrèrent, dès sa sortie. Armés de carquois, d'arcs et de lames attachés à leurs ceintures, ils étaient effrayants. Cependant, la jeune fille tenta de garder son sang-froid. Une panique sournoise ne la saisit que lorsqu'ils la prirent chacun par un bras et l'entraînèrent vers le couloir. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas de leur côté, qu'elle était une ennemie à leurs yeux.

Et que cela causerait peut-être sa perte.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une vaste salle, où se tenait un grand homme brun devant une large baie ouverte. Les gardes la lâchèrent, mais ne s'éloignèrent pas. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la pièce, et bien que le souffle soit chaud, Zofia frissonna. Quelque chose l'intimidait et l'effrayait ici. L'Elfe se retourna et la dévisagea, un instant. Une chevelure sombre, des yeux perçants, des traits anguleux et une longue tunique brodée de fils d'or. Il était de haut rang, elle le soupçonnait même d'être le Seigneur Elrond en personne. Mais, avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, des éclats de voix parvinrent à leurs oreilles, brisant le silence.

**- Lâchez-moi, bande de tapettes ! Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis ? Je suis le fils du prochain présent, Mathieu Dontar ! **

Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, ce n'est pas du soulagement qui la terrassa à l'entente de cette voix, mais de l'agacement. Zofia leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un léger soupir. Nathaniel, elle l'avait ignoré jusqu'à cette fameuse soirée, pouvait vraiment se comporter comme un parfait idiot. Lasse, elle se retourna. Pour découvrir que deux Elfes empoignaient avec force les épaules du jeune homme, le soulevant presque. Il bougeait dans tous les sens, lançant des poings qui n'atteignaient personne et balançant des coups de pieds qui se voulaient menaçants. Il saignait du nez et son masque blanc pendait lamentablement à son cou.

Il ne lui inspirait plus que pitié.

Nathaniel braqua soudainement son regard sur elle et lui cracha au visage, à travers ses dents serrées :

**- Toi. C'est un de tes coups foireux, pas vrai ? Les autres avaient donc bien raison ; t'es qu'une putain de cinglée !**

Zofia cilla, mais accusa le coup. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'alourdir sur sa réputation qui était visiblement bien pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle se retourna vivement, mais se figea de nouveau, quand les gardes à ses côtés se tendirent. Elle resta alors à sa place et se contenta d'ancrer son regard à celui du jeune homme.

**- T'as vraiment aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle tes petits jeux nous ont menés, alors je t'en prie, ferme-là. C'est bien pire que ce que tu peux imaginer. **

Son air grave dû réveiller le peu d'intelligence de Nathaniel, car il cessa d'opposer toute résistance et il la dévisagea soudainement, les sourcils froncés, un air grave sur les traits.

**- Tu me jure que ce n'est pas toi qui as organisé cette espèce de jeu de rôle géant ?**

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se détourna de lui, reportant son attention sur le Seigneur Elrond. Craignant que prendre la parole sans y être autorisée pour s'adresser à lui ne lui soit néfaste, elle se contenta de s'incliner légèrement pour lui montrer son respect. Le silence perdura quelques instants, puis le Seigneur des lieux consentit enfin à prendre la parole.

**- On m'a rapporté ce que vous aviez fait et ce que vous aviez dit, Zofia Venediktov, et j'avoue que votre histoire m'intrigue. Excepté ce nom étrange… dîtes-moi qui vous êtes, vous et votre compagnon.**

Il était temps de choisir. Deux choix s'offraient soudainement à elle. Ou mentir, en inventant le nom d'un village d'Hommes, au risque de s'empêtrer dans ses propres mensonges, ou… jouer cartes sur table. Avec la possibilité d'être prise pour une folle, si elle ne trouvait pas les bons arguments. Elle inspira profondément et se lança alors.

**- Je… Nous ne venons pas d'ici. Je crois que… non, en fait, je suis presque sûre que nous venons d'un univers parallèle. **

Elrond leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

**- Oui, je sais, ça à l'air dingue, mais c'est la stricte vérité. Nous étions dans la forêt et j'ai remarqué une étrange chose, comme un écran bleu plein de lumière et… nous avons basculé dedans et nous nous sommes retrouvés là.**

Le seigneur Elrond secoua la tête et s'apprêtait à se retourner, peu convaincu. Zofia n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Dehors les explications floues.

**- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'où je viens, vous n'existez pas. Les Elfes, les Nains, Sauron… Tout ça, c'est une histoire. Une histoire inventée par un auteur nommé Tolkien. Il a écrit une trilogie… et bien d'autres livres complexes sur votre monde… mais, peu importe, c'est la trilogie qui nous intéresse. Car, elle raconte le Destin de la communauté de l'Anneau, et je crois que je suis dans le monde de Tolkien, parce que je… je reconnais des noms, et…**

Elrond braqua son regard perçant sur elle et l'arrêtât en levant une main, un air sérieux sur le visage.

**- S'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous me dire une chose, Zofia Venediktov ?**

**- Bien sûr…**

**- Comment pouvez-vous savoir pour la Communauté de l'Anneau ? L'idée ne m'est venue que dans la nuit et je n'en ai touché mot à personne, pour le moment.**

Zofia se figea.

**- Pardon ? La Communauté de l'Anneau n'est pas encore partie ? L'histoire ne s'est pas encore déroulée ?**

Bon, d'accord, raison et folie s'étaient mêlées pour s'entendre sur le fait qu'elle avait peut-être atterrie dans un monde censé être imaginaire. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas vraiment songé au fait que, peut-être, tous les faits décrits ne s'étaient pas encore passés et…

**- Zofia, tu peux m'expliquer ? **

Le ton hargneux de Nathaniel la tira de ses pensées et elle se retourna vers lui, paniquée.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? On est dans l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux et leur quête ne s'est pas encore produite, mais elle est imminente !**

Nathaniel la regarda les yeux ronds, toujours aussi perdu. Aussi, Zofia fut prise d'un doute.

**- Oh, mec… Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu le Seigneur des Anneaux ?**

Il détourna les yeux.

**- T'as vu les films, au moins ?**

Il déglutit bruyamment, avant d'étouffer un toussotement.

**- Mais, dis-moi… tu regardes un peu autre chose que ton nombril, des fois ?**

**- Ça va, j'ai dû voir quelques extraits du premier ! **Répliqua le jeune homme, touché dans sa fierté de mâle peu cultivé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et soupira, avant de se faire reprendre à l'ordre.

**- Zofia, reprenez vos esprits, je vous prie, ainsi que vos explications. **

Elrond n'haussa pas une seule fois la voix, pourtant elle comprit clairement que c'était un ordre sans appel. Elle tacherait de ne plus se laisser distraire. Tout en se tordant nerveusement les mains, Zofia se tourna de nouveau vers l'Elfe et reprit alors :

**- Cette trilogie dont je vous ai parlé, Seigneur, conte les aventures de la Communauté de l'Anneau et je crois que je suis à l'époque exacte du début des faits. Le Conseil se réunira ce soir ou demain, pas vrai ? Vous avez appelé des représentants de chaque espèce pour trouver un porteur, mais je sais déjà qui le sera. Et comment sa quête s'achèvera. **

**- Souhaitez-vous me faire croire que notre futur est écrit dans un livre ?**

**- Dans trois livres, pour exact, rectifia timidement Zofia avec un petit sourire contrit.**

**- C'est absurde !**

**- Je vous l'accorde, Seigneur Elrond, mais le fait est que… Je ne viens pas d'ici et, si ce n'est pas le coup que j'ai reçu à la tête qui me fait avoir des hallucinations, et bien… Si vous n'êtes pas encore convaincu, je peux vous apporter une preuve inébranlable.**

**- Ah oui, et laquelle ?**

Le cœur battant, elle réfléchit rapidement au moyen le plus efficace et rapide de lui prouver l'exactitude de ses paroles.

**- Je… je vais vous dire ce qui se déroulera exactement durant le Conseil. Qui seront les compagnons du porteur et qui va s'inviter à cette réunion secrète, et…**

**- Très bien. Vous allez me le dire, et s'il s'avère que ce que vous m'avez révélé est véridique, vous intégrerez la Communauté de l'Anneau, sans rien me confier de plus du futur, pour que je ne sois pas tenté de le changer.**

Son cœur manqua un battement et sa vision chavira, l'espace d'une demi-seconde.

**- Comment ? Non, je… je ne peux pas intégrer la communauté, c'est cela qui changerait le futur ! Je veux simplement rentrer chez moi, Seigneur Elrond.**

Et ils gagnaient à la fin. Il ne fallait pas changer ça. Elrond poussa un profond soupir et tourna son regard vers le balcon, où ses yeux se mêlèrent aux nuages.

**- Votre venue à tous deux a déjà, j'en suis persuadé, changé de nombreuses choses. Il suffit d'un souffle pour créer une tempête, un léger battement d'ailes pour que le monde entier bascule dans le chaos… Si je vous intègre à la communauté, c'est pour que vous veillez à ce que l'histoire se déroule exactement tel que vous l'avez lu. N'essayez pas d'influencer le Destin. Laissez les morts se produire, s'il doit y en avoir, laissez-les à la terre. Ne prenez pas de décision, sauf si quelque chose qui ne devait pas se produire se passe. Dans ce cas, faîtes tout pour que tout redevienne au mot exact comme dans votre trilogie. **

Zofia revit soudainement les images de la mort de Boromir, le long périple de Sam et Frodon, les épreuves endurées, la souffrance provoquée par les pertes et la guerre, oui la guerre sanglante en fond, dans son crâne et des larmes qu'elle se refusa à laisser couler vinrent enrouer sa voix, alors qu'elle protestait.

**- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me confier un tel fardeau, vous ne savez pas les épreuves qu'ils vont affronter, je ne suis pas capable de me joindre à eux ! Et j'ai une vie de l'autre côté… si je rentre, je suis certaine que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.**

**- Ma décision est prise, Zofia, je suis navré pour vous. Et vous aurez quelqu'un pour vous épauler.**

Son regard se tourna vers Nathaniel et la panique se fit plus violente encore.

**- Il a tenté de m'agresser ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va m'épauler ?**

Nathaniel étouffa un gémissement de protestation, derrière eux, mais ni Zofia, ni Elrond, ne s'en soucia.

**- Vous aurez neuf autres compagnons pour…**

De la colère se mit à gonfler en son sein, investissant son corps et ses pensées, se chargeant de couper l'elfe dans son discours pour exposer son dernier argument :

**- Vous ne savez même pas la fin ! Il est possible que tout change par notre faute, si nous intégrons la compagnie !**

**- Et je ne veux pas la savoir, l'histoire se déroulera comme elle se doit de le faire. Vous y veillerez, car nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de jouer avec le Destin ! **Tonna le Seigneur pour réplique.

Zofia recula instinctivement devant la menace que représentait soudainement son interlocuteur, ce qui calma aussitôt l'Elfe, qui reprit alors d'un ton neutre :

**- Venez me dire vos informations, Zofia, et si elles s'avèrent exactes, tous deux, vous intégrerez la Communauté de l'Anneau, il n'y a pas à discuter.**

Un elfe finit par la ramener dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée ce matin et ce, avec l'interdiction formelle de prendre contact avec Nathaniel, pour le moment. Tout comme on ne lui rendit pas le panier avec ses affaires. Des fois qu'ils soient tous deux des espions, que Nate soit en réalité un dangereux criminel et que son portable et sa brosse à dents soient des bombes ! Zofia soupira et ressentit le cliquetis de la clé verrouillant la porte comme le bruit sourd de son tombeau qu'on refermerait. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit et remarqua qu'on avait posé ses vêtements lavés sur les draps. Elle caressa le tissu écarlate du bout de ses doigts, touchant un peu de chez elle… quoi que ce ridicule costume n'était pas porteur d'un très bon souvenir. Elle aurait aimé posséder quelque chose d'autre, comme son pyjama ou son portable. Elle se doutait fort bien que ce dernier ne marcherait pas en Terre du Milieu, mais ça aurait été un petit bout de son ancien « chez elle ». Son Monde lui manquait déjà. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, sa famille se résumait à son père et mieux valait ne pas songer à lui, mais… c'était là tout ce qu'elle avait jamais connu.

Sa Terre, avec ses livres qu'elle aimait dévorer dans un Starbucks près de chez elle, un chocolat chaud devant elle, ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Les paysages splendides des villes qu'elle visitait, les souvenirs qu'elle gardait dans chacun des lieux où elle avait posé un pied, l'histoire des cathédrales et des catacombes de Paris, de la Place Rouge en Russie ou encore de la Statue de la Liberté à New York. Ou même le lycée où elle se rendait chaque jour en vélo, un endroit bourré de savoir qu'elle n'avait guère apprécié, quand elle y était. Elle trouvait la bibliothèque trop peu fournie, les horaires trop larges, les repas à la cantine peu avenants et pourtant, le soir, quand elle retournait chez elle, elle détestait également le sentiment d'être enfermée dans cette étroite petite maison aux limites de Fontainebleau, qui aurait eu besoin de bien des travaux et… enfin… tout cet ensemble de petites choses semblant insignifiantes ou irritantes dans l'instant et qui prenaient enfin, maintenant, toute son importance… Être en Terre du Milieu, c'était être confronté à l'inconnu et elle ne se sentait pas prête pour ça. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur.

Elle retira vivement sa main de l'étoffe et la porta contre sa poitrine, juste sur son cœur pour essayer d'atténuer ses battements trop rapides. Elle se leva précipitamment. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais se souvint alors qu'elle était fermée. Et elle eut beau frapper contre la battant en s'époumonant qu'il fallait qu'ils la laissent sortir, il n'en fut rien. Elle balaya la chambre du regard et vit la large tenture qui menait sans doute à un balcon. Elle se rua dessus et l'écarta brusquement, se retrouvant alors aussitôt… devant la plus belle vision qui lui ait été donnée de voir. La Cité Elfique… D'une beauté inimaginable, avec sa cascade dévalant la plus haute des montagnes, les roches claires l'encerclant, les arbres aux couleurs chatoyantes, dont le bruissement des feuilles paraissaient semblable à une mélodie, et ces grands bâtiments, blancs et perçant le ciel de velours noir avec ses hauteurs immaculées, dignes des plus prestigieux seigneurs… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous la surprise et elle s'avança doucement, comme pour ne pas briser la quiétude des lieux, jusqu'à atteindre la rambarde de pierre. Elle y posa alors précautionneusement ses mains dessus, ses doigts effleurant les cicatrices laissées par le temps comme si elle risquait de se briser à tout instant. Tout était si beau… si différent.

Elle releva brusquement le visage, lorsque des bruits de sabots martelant le sol brisèrent le silence entêtant et elle chercha alors des yeux les intrus à ce décor parfait. Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses boucles sombres, camouflant momentanément à ses yeux le paysage. Elle chassa les mèches gênantes d'un revers de la main et reporta son attention sur une scène qui la captiva aussitôt. L'arrivée de cavaliers. Celui qui les menait descendit aussitôt de sa monture et laissa ses yeux balayer les environs, laissant à Zofia le temps de l'observer prudemment, le paysage éclairé par la blanche lumière de la lune. Une haute taille, des muscles finement dessinés sous une peau pâle qui semblait être aussi douce au toucher que du velours, des cheveux blonds et un regard perçant, sombre comme la nuit ; elle devina aussitôt à qui elle avait à faire. Legolas de Mirkwood, le prince de la Forêt Noire. L'unique description le concernant dans les livres lui revint soudainement en mémoire et elle la trouva très juste, parfaitement adaptée au jeune Elfe. _« Il était grand comme un jeune arbre, souple, immensément fort, capable de bander rapidement un grand arc de guerre et d'atteindre un Nazgûl, doté de l'énorme vitalité des corps elfiques, si dur et si résistant aux blessures qu'il marchait chaussé de souliers légers sur la pierre et à travers la neige, le plus infatigable de toute la Communauté. »_. Il était d'une beauté éthérée et dégageait une puissance incontestable.

Autant dire que le cocktail était explosif.

Zofia laissa lui échapper un hoquet de stupéfaction, en secouant la tête, et le regard méfiant du prince Elfe se tourna alors vers le petit balcon où elle se tenait. Aussitôt, elle recula, plongeant sa silhouette dans l'obscurité, retournant au confort de sa chambre pour ne pas être démasquée.

Trop d'événements, trop de questions, trop de tensions.

Autant se coucher, maintenant, la journée du lendemain serait longue et éprouvante.

**Des avis ?**


	2. Chapter 2 - Le Conseil d'Elrond

Salutations à tous ! Alors, premièrement, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissés une chance au dernier chapitre – et mon tout premier aussi – en laissant une petite review, ou en me suivant ou même encore en m'ajoutant en favoris c'est vraiment adorable de votre part et je vous dit encore un grand MERCI ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre plaira tout autant, voire plus. ^_^

«** Disclaimer :** Donc, comme vous le savez tous, TOUT appartient au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien, à qui je voue une admiration totale, donc un grand merci à lui ! Puis, également à Peter Jackson pour cette merveilleuse trilogie ( et maintenant le Hobbit ! ) qu'il a parfaitement su retranscrire à l'écran ! Seuls les personnages de Zofia et Nathaniel, ainsi que leurs histoires et ce qu'ils deviendront par la suite, est dû à mon petit cerveau. »

Bonne lecture à vous !

Azalo.

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 2**

_Le Conseil d'Elrond._

Le matin suivant, Zofia fut réveillée par un chaud rayon de soleil glissant sur son visage, éblouissant et tranchant les ténèbres de ses cauchemars. L'aube se levait seulement, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle se redressa sur le lit, elle remarqua que quelqu'un devait déjà être passé, déposant à ses côtés de nouvelles affaires propres. Elle se leva et se hâta d'aller faire sa toilette, dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant la pièce. En se baignant dans l'eau propre, les muscles détendus plus que jamais, elle se fit la remarque pertinente qu'elle ne serait sans doute pas acceptée facilement. Quand elle avait vu les films, plus jeune, elle avait été marquée par le fait que les femmes n'avaient pas leur place aux combats. Elles devaient se contenter de couiner dans leurs coins, sans défenses, dans l'attente qu'un preux chevalier vienne leur porter secours. Certaines apprenaient l'épée, mais l'accès aux batailles était exclusivement réservé aux hommes. Elles n'avaient pas le droit, ni le pouvoir, de se battre pour leur idées, ce qui la révulsait. Toutefois, le Conseil Secret d'Elrond ne serait pas le lieu pour faire un esclandre sur les Hommes et leurs idées particulièrement bien arrêtées sur ce point. Alors, peut-être qu'en simulant une attitude de personne forte, peut-être qu'en se rapprochant de ceux qu'elle accompagnerait… oui, peut-être réussirait-elle à se faire accepter un peu mieux dans la communauté.

C'est ce que son père avait habitude de lui dire. _« Fond-toi parmi les autres, deviens comme eux, c'est un exercice d'une simplicité étonnante. Les hommes ne sont pas si complexes qu'on le croit, tu verras. Et ainsi, tu te feras accepter. Une véritable espionne. Un caméléon. Tu pourrais être le loup dans la bergerie qu'il ne s'en apercevrait pas. Ils ne verraenit que le reflet d'eux-mêmes et ils s'en contenteraient. »_.

Elle sortit du bain et dénigra alors la sublime robe nacrée posée qui avait été déposée sur son lit, préférant se diriger vers l'armoire pour y trouver quelque chose de plus acceptable. Elle trouva rapidement une tenue d'homme, qui pourrait convenir à sa taille. Une tunique pourpre, aux manches un peu trop longues qu'elle retroussa sur ses avant-bras, par-dessus un pantalon noir très souple, dans lequel elle se sentit étonnamment bien, et qu'elle fit tenir à sa taille par une large ceinture en cuir. Elle compléta sa tenue par une paire de hautes bottes brunes, dans lesquelles elle fourra les plis grossiers trahissant les plus longues jambes du porteur précédent, puis se tira les cheveux à quatre épingles pour retenir ses boucles dans un chignon serré par une cordelette également en cuir, d'où aucune mèche ne pouvait dépasser. La blessure sur son front et sa joue la génèrent, pour elle qui ne souhaitait pas passer pour une faible dès la première fois, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire d'autre, pour le moment.

Ainsi apprêtée, elle se mit alors à fouiller la chambre, dans l'espoir de tomber sur une arme elfique, un petit poignard ou même une écharde, quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner l'illusion d'être armée, mais malheureusement, prévoyants, les elfes n'avaient rien laissé de tranchant à sa portée, pas même une petite lame émoussée. Parfait… Soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit alors à réfléchir quant à un moyen de ne pas devenir folle - les lourds ouvrages qui faisaient légèrement ployer le bois des étagères de la bibliothèque se trouvant malencontreusement écrits en elfe - seule, enfermée dans cette chambre sans issue et… quoi que, attendez une minute.

Zofia se redressa brusquement et se dirigea vers le balcon, où elle repoussa au maximum le lourd rideau. Un soleil éclatant apparut à sa vue, laissant courir ses lumières dans l'eau de la cascade, se reflétant en un millier d'éclats argentés sur les roches, et laissant l'impression que les branches des hauts arbres de la cité s'enflammaient, leurs feuillages orangés induisant en erreur ses yeux humains. Magnifique, indéniablement, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intéressait. C'était le gros tronc d'arbre qui n'était qu'à un petit mètre de la rambarde, ses lourdes branches retombant non loin du sol. Elle ne pouvait pas sauter, étant au moins au premier étage, mais… elle pouvait escalader. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très sage idée, certes. Toutefois, passer une après-midi dans cette pièce, sans rien avoir à faire, sans même savoir quand les Elfes viendraient la chercher, allait finir par la rendre dingue et comme on allait l'innocenter prochainement… On ne pouvait rien faire contre elle, et elle souhaitait profiter de ses derniers moments de liberté.

Elle monta alors sur la pierre abîmée de la rambarde et tâcha de ne pas regarder quelques mètres plus bas, inspirant profondément pour se donner du courage, avant de s'élancer vers l'arbre. Le tronc, trop imposant dans sa largeur, l'empêcha de le serrer entièrement entre ses deux bras et elle se sentit donc glisser un peu… jusqu'à la petite cavité, où devaient s'abriter quelques rongeurs. Elle se retint à l'aide de ses deux mains à celle-ci, trouvant enfin prise, et souffla difficilement. Puis, elle se glissa doucement sur le côté, les bras tremblants sous le poids de son corps, avant de lâcher prise pour atterrir sur une large branche, un mètre plus bas. Le bois craqua sous l'impact et elle vacilla longuement, avant de retrouver son équilibre, mais elle réussit néanmoins à ne pas chuter, ses deux pieds fermement plantés là où elle les avait fait atterrir. Ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre le cheminement de la branche, à présent. Chose qui la mena près du sol. Elle sauta alors et fléchit les jambes, pour ne pas se blesser à l'arrivée. La pierre qu'elle sentit sous ses bottes fut d'un réconfort précieux. Elle avait réussi ! Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle releva la tête fièrement, en se frottant les mains. À elle la cité, maintenant !

**- Belle prouesse pour une Dame.**

Le compliment arriva sans prévenir et elle sursauta en se retournant, découvrant alors un homme assis contre le mur, une pipe coincée entre les lèvres, une haute carrure, des cheveux mi- longs noirs, parsemés de gris, et un regard tout aussi sombre, mais loin d'être menaçant. Elle devina Aragorn, sans vraiment en être sûre. Un de ses compagnons, en tout cas, à n'en pas douter ! Et ce n'était guère bon pour elle de passer pour une fillette. Cette fois, elle ne voulait pas être une Dame, une simple demoiselle en détresse, elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur. Aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre.

**- Je ne suis pas une Dame.**

Oh, belle réplique, Zofia. Peu mieux faire. Elle secoua alors la tête et bredouilla alors :

**- Enfin, techniquement, oui, mais… enfin, je… je ne suis pas une ignorante et une paresseuse !**

Elle se mordit la lèvre et reprit aussitôt, craignant de ne passer pour trop prétentieuse :

**- Pas que les autres Dames le soient, mais… oh, bon sang, je m'emmêle… juste, merci.**

Elle hocha la tête plus vigoureusement pour cette fin minable et fit un bref sourire, avant de se détourner, aussitôt arrêtée par l'homme :

**- Attendez, puis-je au moins savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur, si ce n'est point à une Dame ?**

Le ton du supposé Aragorn était amusé et Zofia s'en sentit un peu vexée. Bon, elle avait plus bredouillé qu'autre chose, mais elle voulait simplement être prise au sérieuse. Elle revint alors sur ses pas, pour aller à la rencontre de l'inconnu qui s'était levé. Et elle lui tendit la main, dans l'idée d'une poignée échangée comme les hommes de son pays.

**- Je suis Zofia Venediktov.**

**- On me nomme Grand-Pas, d'où je viens.**

Semblant comprendre son désir, il joignit la main à la sienne et la serra avec vigueur, n'épargnant aucun de ses doigts. Zofia lui sourit et lui demanda alors, curieuse de sa réponse :

**- Ah oui ? Et d'où venez-vous, Grand-Pas ?**

Tout en retirant sa main, elle s'interrogea… Allait-il lui révéler la vérité sur son véritable nom ? Elle en doutait. Il paraissait peut-être amical, mais Aragorn était quelqu'un de méfiant, elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle n'en revenait toujours pas que le héros de son enfance lui ait serré la main. Bon sang, cette histoire était complètement dingue…

**- Je viens d'une Auberge pas très loin, le Poney Fringuant, vous connaissez ? Répondit-il, avec un sourire toujours amusé.**

**- Seulement de nom**, lui confia-t-elle avec un petit sourire, songeant bien qu'Aragorn devait avoir eu vent de l'étrange personne qu'elle était.

**- Oui, vous n'êtes pas vraiment du coin, **répondit-il pour confirmer ses doutes.

Elle hocha la tête, perdant quelque peu de son sourire, et comprit qu'ils se testaient tous les deux mutuellement. L'un et l'autre essayant de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière le mur que chacun élevait devant lui pour se protéger. Sauf qu'il en savait déjà bien trop et qu'elle ne voulait pas être percée plus à jour.

**- Effectivement.**

Zofia allait donc faire demi-tour, solution qui lui semblait la plus raisonnable, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

**- Je suis et je resterais le seul à savoir pour vous, n'ayez pas d'inquiétudes à ce sujet. **

Elle se figea quelques secondes, puis finit par incliner doucement la tête.

**- Je vous remercie.**

**- Estel ? Zofia ?**

L'exclamation surprise d'Elrond décontenança une fois de plus la jeune fille, mais fit seulement sourire le Rôdeur, comme s'il avait senti la présence de l'Elfe bien avant qu'il ne parle. Elle tourna la tête vers le Seigneur des lieux et ce dernier la dévisagea, perplexe, dans l'attente d'une explication sur sa présence. Cependant, voyant qu'elle avait l'air de s'enfoncer dans son mutisme plus qu'autre chose, il finit par demander :

**- N'étiez-vous pas censé être enfermée dans votre chambre, pour y attendre l'heure du Conseil ?**

Zofia hocha la tête et lui offrit un petit sourire forcé.

**- Oui, en effet, mais… vos livres étaient en elfique et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors… **

**- Vous êtes passée par la fenêtre**, finit Elrond à sa place, l'évidence de la chose, mêlée à de la lassitude, dans sa voix.

**- Navrée**, s'excusa-t-elle alors d'une petite voix.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, quelques secondes, comme s'il ressentait dans l'instant même le lourd poids de ses responsabilités peser sur ses épaules. Il devait se dire, qu'en plus de tout ça, de cette guerre mesquine qui pourrissait les entrailles de la Terre du Milieu, qu'en plus des batailles et des morts, il n'avait pas besoin d'une gamine de 21 ans à surveiller. Zofia le remarqua aisément et elle déglutit, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle non plus n'avait pas désiré se retrouver là, pourtant elle y était. Et les Elfes l'avaient recueillie, par chance. Elle aurait pu tomber sur un groupe de gobelins avant eux et, alors, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Seulement, non, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait beaucoup au Seigneur Elrond et elle aurait dû respecter ses règles, les lois de sa demeure. Elle ne s'était pas montrée respectueuse, elle en avait conscience, à présent.

**- Ce n'est pas une chose qui se reproduira, je suis désolée. **

Elrond parut se reprendre, mais il ne répliqua pas, se contentant de les informer :

**- Vous devriez me suivre, le Conseil va bientôt commencer.**

**oOo**

**- Etrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. **

Alors que le Seigneur Elrond engageait le Conseil, Zofia fit voyager ses yeux sur les diverses personnes présentes. C'était incroyable, ça ne pouvait véritablement être vrai… Un Hobbit détenant le pouvoir total juste dans sa poche, un Magicien qu'elle identifia être Gandalf le Gris en personne, des Elfes aux prestances impressionnantes, des Nains puissants et robustes, des Hommes aux regards durs… et, par ailleurs, des regards sur elle. Oui, sur elle, encore plus que sur Nathaniel, qui se tenait à sa gauche. Elle imaginait très bien leurs pensées. Que faisait une femme parmi eux ? Là n'était pas sa place, elle aurait dû être dans un endroit sécurisé, et non en leur compagnie. Alors, pourquoi elle, frêle jeune femme était-elle présente en ces lieux ? Avec cet inconnu, de surcroît ? Elle tentait d'ignorer chacun de ces regards sur sa personne, mais ce n'était guère évident, puisqu'elle aussi avait envie de les observer, voire de leur rendre leur œillade pour leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas facilement impressionnable, mais… mieux valait se tenir calmement. Aussi restait-elle aussi stoïque que possible, les jambes non-croisées, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, le regard braqué sur le visage d'Elrond.

**- La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper ; vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus…**

Elle eut l'impression que les derniers mots de cette phrase lui étaient adressés, ou tout du moins, la concernaient. _Homme devoir accepter Femme_. Malheureusement, cela n'était pas toujours aussi simple et elle doutait fortement que son intégration se passe sans accrochage.

**- Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.**

Alors, l'assemblée toute entière concentra son regard sur le minuscule objet au creux de la paume du jeune hobbit. Puis, il le posa au centre de la pierre ronde et aussitôt, une tension palpable combla l'atmosphère. Quelque uns se redressèrent, celui qu'elle identifia être Boromir porta une main à ses lèvres en murmurant quelques paroles pour lui-même, Frodon s'assit à nouveau et sembla la proie d'un soulagement passager, comme s'il se libérait enfin de son fardeau, un des nains se pencha en avant pour un peu mieux observer ce précieux objet et Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard, avant que les yeux de l'elfe ne se fixent sur l'anneau. Un silence, puis des murmures entre les Hommes dans l'assemblée… Zofia tourna le visage vers la source de ces réactions et dévisagea enfin, réellement, la cause de tous les malheurs qui étaient déjà passés et tous ceux qui n'allait plus tarder à se produire. Il lui parut alors impossible de détourner les yeux, comme hypnotisée par cet anneau, aspirée vers lui, la respiration courte, avec la sensation qu'elle pourrait revivre si elle effleurait, ne serait-ce qu'un millième de secondes, cet objet si… oui, si précieux. Elle cilla plusieurs fois et sentit son buste avancer légèrement, avant d'être coupée par l'intervention de celui qui se confirma être Boromir.

**- Cet anneau est un don.**

Elle ferma alors aussitôt les paupières, et attendit d'avoir détourné le visage pour pouvoir les rouvrir. Bon sang… Non, elle savait que ce bijou était mauvais, elle avait vu les films, lu les livres, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! Elle leva les yeux vers Nathaniel et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir le moindre mal. Il regardait Boromir, les sourcils froncés, alors que celui-ci tentait de convaincre les autres que cet anneau pouvait être utilisé contre son créateur, rien de plus. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec force pour se reprendre et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme du Gondor, tentant de ne plus observer ce qui pourrait la tenter.

- **Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !**

**- On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autres maîtres, **intervint alors Aragorn.

Boromir lui jeta un regard et lui demanda alors, presque mesquinement, ce qu'un Rôdeur pouvait bien connaître à ces choses. Ce fut alors qu'intervint Legolas, pour la première fois, se levant prestement pour présenter alors qui était vraiment ce Rôdeur. Zofia avait toujours apprécié ce passage, c'était l'une des premières scènes où l'on pouvait sentir l'amitié qui liait les deux personnages, et Legolas y faisait une première apparition plutôt marquante, l'intonation sèche, son impulsivité de jeune prince prenant le dessus, alors que son pouvoir semblait s'étendre même jusqu'au-delà du cercle d'invités… pourtant, Boromir ne se retrouva pas désarçonné longtemps, répliquant que le Gondor n'avait point besoin d'un roi. Gandalf vint tempérer les choses, en approuvant les dires d'Aragorn et Elrond finit par reprendre.

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix, l'Anneau doit être détruit.**

Vint alors l'intervention de Gimli, comme Zofia l'avait prévu. La hache se brisa et des morceaux de son métal précieux s'éparpillèrent tout autour du nain en une pluie dangereuse, alors que celui-ci bondissait en arrière, projeté par la violence de l'impact. Elrond se redressa sur son siège et jeta un regard à la jeune fille, qui hocha discrètement la tête. Le Seigneur des lieux se reprit néanmoins rapidement et expliqua alors la seule manière de pouvoir en finir, pour conclure par :

**- L'un de vous doit le faire.**

Le silence qui accueillit ces dernières paroles fut complet, pesant. Tous se figèrent. Puis, Boromir brisa une fois de plus ce silence, mettant des mots sur la pensée de chacun, sur la difficulté de cette tâche. Et une fois encore ce fut Legolas qui s'opposa à lui, de suite contré par Gimli. Et ensuite, tout s'emballa. L'insulte proférée par le maître nain envers les elfes poussa ceux-ci à se mettre debout. Legolas tendit ses bras pour retenir ses compagnons d'en venir aux mains avec d'autres. Les Hommes se mêlèrent à la querelle, le brouhaha s'amplifia. Un des hommes fit tomber sa chaise dans un lourd fracas, juste aux côtés de Zofia et celle-ci se mit immédiatement debout, sa propre chaise emportée par l'autre. Immédiatement remarquée, un autre homme encore pointa son doigt sur elle et demanda à Elrond :

**- Et croyez-vous qu'une femme soit capable d'amener un tel fardeau dans ces terres désolées ? Vous voulez nous envoyer à notre perte ! **

Zofia fronça les sourcils et examina de haut en bas cet homme à la barbe claire et fournie, cet homme qui s'empressait de la placer dans la boîte des faibles en la jugeant d'un seul regard, qui se contentait de ne voir à travers elle qu'un morceau de viande sur qui il aurait dû avoir le pouvoir, qu'une femme sur qui il aurait dû prendre l'ascendance. Il pointait son doigt osseux sur elle et osait émettre un jugement expéditif, sans s'embarrasser de la personne qui se trouvait derrière l'apparence. C'était là condamner les femmes du monde entier à être de faibles personnes. C'était là se résumer à une pelotée de préjugés qui étrécissait sa vision, qui l'obstruait. C'était là un acte avilissant envers elle, dégradant, qui la posait des échelons plus bas que les hommes. Et pourtant, elle en avait connu des hommes aux cœurs rongés par le chagrin, aux esprits empoisonnés par la mesquinerie, aux âmes emprisonnées par la violence de leurs propres actes. Ou plus précisément, elle en avait connu un. Et de chacune de ses perfidies, elle s'était relevée plus forte, plus déterminée, et elle savait qu'elle valait bien mieux que lui, alors même qu'elle était une femme. Alors, oui, devant cet accusateur, elle avait la brusque envie de le secouer d'avant en arrière, pour qu'il se réveille et ouvre enfin les yeux, néanmoins, elle se contenta pourtant de serrer poings et dents, tout en priant pour que son calme demeure intact. Elle s'était fait la promesse de ne pas faire d'esclandre.

**- Enfin, regardez-là ! Sa place n'est pas ici, elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour mener à bien une mission d'une telle envergure, ça se distingue clairement !**

Les mots de trop. Zofia s'avança d'un pas vif vers le grand homme bourru qui la fusillait du regard, une moue méprisante aux coins des lèvres, et elle lui lança une œillade noire, avant de lui annoncer furieusement, la mâchoire crispée :

**- Parce que vous vous pensez capable de le faire, vous, peut-être ? Très bien, prenez l'anneau, je vous en prie ! Je prends le pari que vous ne tiendrez pas deux jours ; son pouvoir vous détruirait, vous corromprait, avant de vous trahir. C'est une chose dont je suis persuadée, mais si vous vous en sentez quand même capable, il est tout à vous !**

Elle pointa du doigt l'Anneau unique, sans néanmoins quitter des yeux son interlocuteur, qui dévisageait maintenant l'objet d'un regard envieux, dans lequel brillait toutefois une lueur de peur. Sa colère retomba donc doucement, alors qu'elle émettait un bref rire sarcastique.

**- Non ? Ah, que de belles paroles… Vous n'êtes pas mieux placé que moi pour accomplir cette tâche, **finit-elle par l'achever d'une voix froide, mais plus posée.

**- Qui êtes-vous pour ainsi vous adresser à un de mes hommes ?** Intervint alors Boromir, d'un ton haineux, se détachant de sa première querelle.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Gandalf vint se placer près d'eux et essaya de rendre la raison à ceux qui l'avaient égaré dans la folie provoquée par l'anneau. Jusqu'à ce que…

**- Je vais le faire !**

La voix de Frodon calma brusquement les esprits agités, et Zofia vit Gandalf fermer les yeux, comme s'il s'attendait lui aussi à ce que le semi-homme se décide à prendre les choses en mains.

**- Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor**, répéta-t-il.

Tous les regards se portèrent alors sur lui, surpris et admiratifs. Car, à cet instant, même pour Zofia qui connaissait l'issue de tout cela… il était difficile de ne pas être impressionné par le courage du Hobbit. Il reprit qu'il ne savait comment s'y prendre, mais qu'il le ferait tout de même, alors vint le moment décisif. Celui qui serait la preuve pour Elrond, celui qui signerait le début de la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter**, intervint Gandalf.

Aragorn se leva, jusque-là alors très calme, et renchérit sur les dires du Magicien :

**- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre. **

**- Et mon arc est vôtre.**

**- Et ma hache.**

Zofia constata avec un léger amusement que Legolas ne paraissait pas enchanté de cette dernière proposition. Et elle aurait payé cher pour voir sa tête, s'il avait appris qu'ils deviendraient tous deux de grands amis. Un silence flotta, un instant. Elrond jeta un regard à Zofia. Boromir allait-il intervenir, comme dans ses dires ? Et d'autres hobbits ? Visiblement, oui, puisque le jeune homme finit par assurer que le Gondor se joindrait à cette quête. Et plus étonnant encore… à la suite de cette révélation, un autre hobbit surgit d'une des plantes longeant l'endroit. L'étonnement des membres de l'assemblée et la détermination de Sam la firent sourire et elle détourna le visage pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Aussi vit-elle les cousins Merry et Pippin jaillirent de leur cachette, en même temps, et courir vers le cercle d'invités, stipulant que personne n'irait nulle part sans eux. Zofia posa sa paume contre ses lèvres pour étouffer un nouveau sourire, face à cet enthousiasme qu'elle ne rencontrerait plus avant longtemps, et elle jeta un regard à Nathaniel, qui se contentait de rester immobile sur sa chaise, un air effaré collé au visage.

Quelqu'un toussota et Zofia releva les yeux. Elrond. Qui la dévisageait avec insistance. Ah, oui. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie leur « petit marché ». Aussi s'avança-t-elle en tentant de cacher son malaise soudain, la tête haute, le regard déterminé, alors qu'une appréhension teintée de peur semblait vouloir la dévorer toute entière.

**- L'aide ne vient pas toujours d'où on l'attend, mais lorsqu'elle arrive, on ne la refuse pas. Aussi, me joindrais-je également à vous, même si cela peut paraître ennuyeux aux yeux de certains. **

Frodon esquissa un pâle sourire en hochant la tête et elle vint prendre place aux cotés de Gimli, les mains tremblantes. Un inconfortable silence s'ensuivit, où elle n'osa pas vraiment faire de geste, puis elle finit par porter son regard sur Nathaniel. Ce dernier était le seul à être encore assis de son côté et il dévisageait tout le monde, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui se sentirait piégé. Puis, il finit par hausser les épaules et par lâcher, en se levant :

**- Et bien, je me joins aussi à vous. **

Elrond parut soulagé que tout se déroule ainsi. L'histoire pourrait ainsi reprendre un cours presque normal, Zofia lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et il plaçait de nombreux espoirs en elle. La fin qu'elle avait vu se produire devait être celle qui allait se produire, peu importe le sort de la Terre du Milieu. Jouer avec le Destin serait bien trop dangereux.

**- Onze compagnons… qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !**

Ça y est, elle y était. Son sort était scellé, il n'y avait plus de retour possible en arrière, pas pour elle. Zofia inspira profondément pour s'intimer au calme, face à ce qui l'attendait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se détende, si elle ne voulait pas faire de l'hyperventilation sur place ! Mais, Pippin se chargea très rapidement de son état, en demandant alors :

**- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**oOo**

Le soir, alors que le crépuscule étendait ses dernières couleurs sur la Cité Elfique, un banquet fut organisé. En l'honneur de la Communauté de l'Anneau. _Au sacrifice _de la Communauté de l'Anneau aurait été plus exact, songea Zofia avec amertume. Savaient-ils ce qui les attendait tous, dehors, juste derrière ces flancs blancs de la montagne ? En avait-il la moindre idée ? Elle pouvait leur dire ; c'était bien plus que ce qu'un être humain pouvait endurer. Ou, plutôt, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il était de son devoir d'agir seule - puisque l'ignorance de Nathaniel quant à cet univers ne lui serait guère d'un grand secours - dans l'ombre, éloignée de toutes suspicions, avec l'interdiction formelle de se mêler trop à ceux dont le destin promettait d'être exceptionnel. Cela s'annonçait long, fastidieux, épuisant. Elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Et alors que son propre moral semblait sombrer de minute en minute, coincée à une table entre Merry et Pippin, heureusement ces gentilhobbits ne cessaient de chantonner, plaisanter et d'engager joyeusement la conversation avec elle. Et ils réussissaient à la faire sourire, quelques fois, voire rire, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Cependant, elle restait surprise de parvenir à les comprendre. Pas qu'ils aient un problème d'articulation quelconque, mais il lui semblait que la langue commune parlée dans le Seigneur des Anneaux était une langue étrangère ; elle n'aurait pas dû pouvoir la comprendre. Toutefois, la raison semblait avoir déserté l'horizon de sa vie, ces derniers-temps, puisqu'elle comprenait chacun qui souhaitait lui parler, alors autant savourer ce petit point positif et remettre à plus tard la question.

Elle finit d'engloutir la viande qui se trouvait dans son assiette, puis s'excusa auprès des rares convives qui étaient encore debout, avant de se retirer dans ses appartements. Si la journée d'aujourd'hui avait été épuisante, celle de demain le serait d'autant plus. Un mois de repos dans la demeure du Seigneur Elrond attendait le reste de la communauté, avant qu'ils ne prennent la route. Pour elle, ce serait un mois de préparation. Peu, mais visiblement nécessaire. Ça n'allait pas être une tâche aisée.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, ce fut à l'aube qu'un des gardes vint frapper à sa porte, lui annonçant qu'il serait bien qu'elle soit prête, avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut dans son ciel d'azur. Zofia profita alors des quelques dernières minutes dans son lit, se roulant et s'entortillant dans les draps, avec le sentiment qu'elle ne passerait guère peu d'heures dans cette chambre, durant ce mois qui arrivait, avant de conclure qu'il était temps qu'elle cesse de faire l'enfant. Prenant alors sur elle, elle résigna à se mettre sur ses deux jambes et alla rapidement se laver, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, enturbannée dans une serviette blanche. Elle remarqua rapidement que les draps avaient été remis en place et qu'un petit paquet de vêtements colorés reposaient sur la couche refaite. Les elfes étaient décidemment rapides, silencieux et… un peu effrayants, il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle s'approcha près des vêtements et remarqua qu'il était à l'image de ceux qu'elle portait hier, de ce même rouge cramoisi, avec tout son assortiment de cuir brun, excepté que celui-ci, lorsqu'elle l'enfila, se révéla être à sa taille et qu'il était accompagné d'un corset fort pratique et très bien adaptée, qu'elle put enfiler en guise de soutien-gorge, Dieu merci. Elle trouva également des bottes à sa taille, souples et de couleur noir, qui montaient haut sur son mollet. Et si ce présent était déjà inestimable à ses yeux, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit son panier, au pied du lit, qu'elle sauta réellement de joie. À l'intérieur, tout ce qu'elle pensait ne jamais revoir. C'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose. Une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, chose qu'elle ne négligerait pas de mettre dans son sac de voyage, un large t-shirt noir informe, du chewing-gum, deux élastiques pour cheveux, une brosse et un paquet de mouchoirs à moitié vide. Et plus important que tout… son portable ! Elle le prit entre ses doigts tremblants et s'empressa de l'allumer, chose qui ne semblait plus possible, puisqu'elle voyait l'écran rester désespérément noir. Elle n'en fut pas surprise, mais cela la toucha tout de même, comme si c'était un autre bout de son chez elle qui s'éteignait.

Enfin, tout est-il qu'elle ne devait pas s'attarder sur de tels détails. Elle devait avancer, maintenant. Et pour l'heure, un entrainement intensif l'attendait. Elle enserra donc rapidement ses cheveux en un chignon tout aussi serré que celui de la veille et sortit de la pièce, en se murmurant de vagues paroles d'encouragement. Car si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, sans nul doute qu'elle se serrait barricadée dans la chambre qu'on lui avait administré pour ne plus en sortir. Néanmoins, si elle ne s'entraînait pas, si elle n'accompagnait la Communauté dans son aventure, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait ? La Terre du Milieu finirait peut-être rasée, soufflée par les armées mauvaises de Saroumane et le pouvoir croissant de Sauron. Autant dire que ce n'était pas un avenir très joyeux qui se dessinait à elle.

Un elfe au port altier la conduit dans la salle d'entraînement et elle se sentit un peu gauche, à ses côtés. Il marchait avec une telle grâce, qu'il était difficile de ne pas se sentir comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Peu élégant, maladroit et empâté. Bref, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise. Et cela empira, lorsqu'elle entra dans une haute salle aux murs clairs, toutefois encombrée d'une multitude d'armes. Des épées aux tranchants affutés, de larges bâtons maintenant de grosses boules hérissés de pointes métalliques, des arcs aux cordes souples, confectionnés dans du bois précieux, des arbalètes, des lances, des poignards… Tout un arsenal qui lui glaça les sangs, la laissant figée au beau milieu de ce vrai campement militaire. _Sortir à reculons, doucement… _Son dos heurta quelque chose de dur et elle se retourna vivement, se faisant surprendre une fois de plus par celui qui se révéla être Aragorn. Ce dernier leva les mains à hauteur d'épaules en un geste d'apaisement.

**- Repos, Zofia, je ne suis rien de plus que votre entraîneur, non votre ennemi.**

La jeune fille cilla et remarqua alors seulement que ses deux petits poings s'étaient automatiquement levés devant son visage, en une position défensive. Elle secoua la tête et s'excusa, avant de remettre ses bras le long de son flanc. Aragorn lui fit un sourire indulgent et se dirigea vers le mur, où il retira une des plus courtes lames. Aux premiers abords, elle pensa que l'arme était pour lui, mais lorsqu'il lui tendit, elle réalisa alors seulement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre.

L'entraînement parut durer de longs mois, des années, et ne semblait pas vouloir finir avant un long temps encore. Chaque jour, Zofia se levait avec de nouvelles courbatures, qui semblaient lui tordre les muscles à chaque pas. Et elle n'osait pas même songer à ses bras, qui lui semblaient plus lourds alors que les jours s'entassaient dans le calendrier, signifiant clairement une chose : cette torture allait bientôt cesser pour qu'on lui en inflige une autre. _Génial_. Le pire était qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment progresser à l'épée. Elle avait entendu dire que Nathaniel était entraîné par Boromir et qu'il ne s'en tirait pas trop mal pour un fils à papa, mais en ce qui la concernait… Elle n'arrivait qu'à parer la moitié des coups, tombait bien souvent lors de parades simples et n'avait pas touché une seule fois Aragorn du bout de sa lame. _Vraiment génial_. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux semaines qu'un changement s'opéra. Pas par rapport à son maniement de l'arme blanche, non, mais son entraîneur découvrit quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même. Enfin, pas vraiment. Plus jeune, le père de Zofia l'avait obligée à prendre quelques leçons de tirs et, si les pistolets n'existaient pas dans ce monde ci, il apparut par un heureux incident qu'elle était tout de même douée pour viser, qu'elle avait encore quelques beaux restes. Ce qui arrangea grandement Aragorn, qui se mit aussi à l'entraîner à l'arbalète. Et ça, c'était drôlement plus facile à ses yeux !

Tout se déroula donc bien dans l'ensemble, excepté son peu de savoir-faire quant aux épées et le parfum âcre de la sueur qu'elle rapportait avec chaque nouvelle douleur, le soir. Il faut dire qu'Aragorn ne la ménageait pas, chose qu'elle appréciait, elle qui voulait tant qu'on oublie son statut de femme. Durant ces journées d'entraînement, elle ne voyait pas grand-monde, les hobbits tenant la majeure partie du temps compagnie au vieil oncle de Frodon, Bilbon, à ce qu'elle avait compris et les autres vaquant à quelques occupations personnelles. Elle les entrapercevait aux soupers, mais ne restait jamais très longtemps avec eux, épuisée par les séances, le corps endolori. Et c'était pire encore quand son très généreux entraîneur décidait de lui donner quelques conseils quant au combat du corps à corps, leçons qui s'assimilaient à des techniques de self défenses, en beaucoup plus brusques et douloureuses. Nathaniel, à son grand soulagement, semblait aussi fatigué qu'elle par tous ces efforts, et ce n'était donc pas elle qui ne tenait pas la distance, c'était bien Aragorn qui se montrait exigeant, quoi qu'il le fasse à juste raison.

Par ailleurs, ce dernier venait de quitter la salle, la laissant reprendre son souffle quelques courts instants pour aller chercher quelqu'un qui saurait mieux y faire que lui quant au choix pour l'arbalète qu'elle devait emporter, lorsque Boromir fit son apparition. Les cheveux et la barbe clairs comme beaucoup d'hommes du Rohan, tout en hauteur et en muscles, il était impressionnant. Son regard sombre qu'il braquait en sa direction le rendait d'autant plus intimidant, mais elle resta droite, veillant à ne pas lui dévoiler à quel point sa venue l'inquiétait. Elle savait son point de vue concernant les femmes aux combats. Comme la plupart des personnes de la communauté, certes, mais il était le seul à être aussi virulent dans ses propos. Aussi, ses doigts se resserrèrent étroitement sur la garde de l'épée qu'elle tenait en main. Il parut le remarquer, car une ébauche de sourire se dessina sur ses traits, le rendant plus séduisant encore, comme un danger mortel enveloppé dans du papier brillant pour Noël.

**- Ne craigniez rien, Dame Zofia, je voudrais simplement donner et rendre quelques coups en votre compagnie. **

**- Je me suis déjà bien assez entraînée aujourd'hui, je ne…**, entama Zofia, les sourcils froncés.

Elle leva à temps son bras droit pour bloquer la lame de l'épée que Boromir venait de tirer du fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Heureusement qu'elle s'était méfiée et que son instinct avait pris le dessus, sinon elle aurait sans doute eu le crâne fendu en deux. L'impact fit vibrer tout son bras, réveillant ses plus anciennes douleurs, et ses dents se bloquèrent, alors qu'un gémissement étouffé tentait de s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Boromir hocha la tête, puis attaqua de nouveau, portant un coup plus bas, qu'elle réussit à parer une fois encore, guidée par une peur aussi soudaine que sournoise. À quoi jouait-il donc ? Cette fois, il fit bouger plus rapidement son bras et le plat de son épée la toucha brusquement à l'épaule. Déséquilibrée, elle perdit la position défensive que ses pieds avaient, et il en profita pour frapper de sa lame la courte épée qu'elle tenait elle-même entre ses mains. Celle-ci se glissa entre ses doigts surpris et tomba à ses pieds en un cliquètement métallique. Elle recula instinctivement d'un pas, le visage de Boromir prit alors un air inquiet, en rangeant son arme.

**- Je vous en prie, vous n'être pas prête pour une mission d'une telle envergure, une femme aussi jeune que vous ne devrait pas prendre part à cette quête suicidaire…**

Il s'avança un peu vers elle et son corps tout entier se tendit, lorsqu'il lui enserra le poignet droit pour l'empêcher de s'échapper à lui. Elle déglutit et parvint à répondre d'une voix déterminée :

**- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais je n'ai pas le choix.**

**- Quelle folie a pu vous conduire à accepter ? **Demanda-il dans un souffle stupéfait.

Zofia tira sur son bras, pour qu'il la lâche, mais l'étau de ses doigts sur sa peau ne fit que se resserrer d'avantage. La réponse ne venant pas, le beau visage de l'Homme du Gondor s'assombrit, alors qu'il murmurait de nouvelles paroles empreintes d'une folie passagère.

**- Désirez-vous l'anneau pour vous seule ? **

La pression s'accentua encore, la main se refermant sur son poignet comme si elle voulait lui broyer les os. Elle tira encore, essayant d'échapper à cette étreinte, tout en secouant la tête.

**- Non ! Arrêtez, lâchez-moi, vous me faîtes mal !**

Ses yeux voilés par la folie guettaient son visage à la recherche du moindre mensonge et elle crut percevoir un léger craquement, suivi d'une douleur vive et amère qui remonta le long de son bras et qui finit au bout de ses doigts, lorsqu'il serra encore. Elle gémit et recula à nouveau pour le forcer à la lâcher, en vain.

**- Boromir !**

Le brusque appel d'Aragorn parut donner à nouveau sa raison au Gondorien, car ses doigts se desserrèrent brutalement. Zofia perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière, ses fesses atterrissant sur la pierre grise. Elle amortit sa chute à l'aide de sa main droite, la seule encore valide, et ne cessa de fixer l'homme le souffle court. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qu'il venait faire et tendit une main en s'approchant, souhaitant lui porter secours. Toutefois, elle se recula aussitôt, son poignet abîmé maintenu contre son ventre, des larmes nichées au creux de ses paupières, venues avec la douleur.

**- Je suis désolé**, lui dit d'un ton peiné Boromir, avant de partir précipitamment.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à la sortie, hébétée, secouée par ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que quelqu'un venait de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Aragorn, posant un regard plissé sur elle, soucieux de ce bref intermède.

- **Est-ce que tout va bien, Zofia ?**

Elle inspira profondément, puisant son courage dans l'atmosphère lourde, puis finit par hocher la tête, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

**- Je vais bien, merci. Je vais bien.**

Puis, tâchant d'ignorer les élans douloureux qui engourdissaient sa main gauche, elle se releva et sortit de la salle aussi prestement que possible. Au passage, son regard croisa celui de Legolas, qui était resté à l'entrée, en retrait, sans faire un pas de plus, et l'expression suspicieuse qui brilla au fond de ses yeux, ainsi que le pli qu'il aborda soudainement sur son front, lui fit penser qu'il savait pour sa blessure. Pourtant, sans dire un mot, il se contenta de s'écarter de son chemin pour la laisser s'échapper. Heureusement.

Elle ne voulait rien dire à personne. Et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'elle s'était peut-être simplement imaginé ce craquement, qu'elle ne garderait possiblement de cette rencontre qu'un bleu sombre. Certes, la douleur était encore présente, mais elle finirait sans nul doute par s'atténuer. Puis, elle connaissait ses limites dans ce domaine, elle savait qu'elle était capable d'endurer une petite foulure, ce n'était rien de plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà eu. Cependant, ce n'était pas cette raison première qui l'avait poussée à se taire. Non, c'était plus pour le fait que, si les autres découvraient que l'Anneau étendait d'ores et déjà son influence sur le groupe jusqu'à assombrir l'esprit du fils de l'intendant du Gondor et s'ils découvraient qu'il l'avait blessée sous l'emprise de cette folie passagère, eh bien… Ils tenteraient de le dissuader de débuter cette course à leurs côtés pour la sécurité du porteur, ils l'évinceraient sans remords. Or, ce n'était pas son destin et elle n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il fallait qu'il prenne part à l'histoire, elle y veillerait personnellement - et ce, même au détriment de sa santé physique, s'il le fallait - , Boromir aurait sa place dans la légende du Seigneur des Anneaux, il se battrait pour un monde meilleur… et finirait par périr sans connaître et pouvoir goûter au bonheur d'une longue vie paisible. Grâce à elle. Pour que rien ne change. Oui, bien sûr, elle y veillerait. Derniers moments d'insouciances, avant une mort douloureuse. Boromir, fauché dans la fleur de l'âge, son corps criblé de flèches tombant dans les feuilles perdues de l'automne. Non. Pas grâce à elle, mais…

_Par sa faute._

Que Dieu lui vienne en aide si les autres venaient à découvrir pourquoi elle s'était vraiment engagée dans cette quête.

**oOo**

Le lendemain, alors que les tendres couleurs de l'aube remplissaient le ciel clair et dégagé, Zofia et ses dix compagnons se trouvaient déjà loin de l'arche blanche qui marquait symboliquement la sortie d'Imladris. Vêtue d'une confortable tenue de confection elfique, dans de sombres teintes verte et brune pour pouvoir mieux se confondre aux arbres chuchoteurs et aux buissons épais, une arbalète légère accrochée en travers de son dos, une besace en cuir contenant l'essentiel pour le voyage et une épée plantée dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture, Zofia se sentait plus tremblotante qu'aventurière. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle faisait parmi ces gens doués et résistants, alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'autre de leur monde que ce qu'elle avait pu en lire. Peu importe ce qu'elle tentait de faire croire aux autres - voir, ce qu'elle tentait de se faire croire à elle-même - sa place n'était pas parmi eux. Et celle de Nathaniel non plus, à en croire les regards de biche paniquée qu'il lançait un peu partout autour de lui. Pourquoi ne pas faire demi-tour ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Était-ce son sens du devoir ou ce petit sentiment d'excitation qui tentait de faire surface depuis quelques heures, par-dessous cette mer agitée de sentiments confus ? Elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que sa main l'élançait toujours autant sous le petit bandage de fortune qu'elle s'était fait pour couvrir le bleu qui s'étendait sur sa peau pâle et qu'elle continuait d'avancer sans vraiment se soucier de quoi serait fait demain.

Ils marchèrent longuement et sans arrêt, montant le flanc de collines recouvertes d'herbes sauvages, bravant l'éclat d'un soleil sans chaleur, longeant les ruines d'anciennes tours, sans jamais faiblir. Ou tout du moins, en donnant l'illusion de ne jamais faiblir. Car, en ce qui concernait Zofia, même pour elle qui était une habituée des marches longues, parcourir d'aussi nombreux kilomètres sans marquer une pause… c'était tout simplement de la cruauté. Et pourtant, portant son regard sur les sommets blancs des montagnes qui les cerclaient, elle ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse, ne cessant d'avancer, les jambes lourdes, les poings aussi fermement serrés que lui permettait sa blessure, des douleurs dans les muscles de ses cuisses se réveillant à intervalles réguliers. Mais, elle continuait. Sans relâche. Se fixant un objectif qu'elle devait atteindre. Elle n'avait pas encore atteint ses limites, elle le savait, aussi puisait-elle quelque part au fond d'elle pour faire les pas nécessaires qui lui étaient demandés.

Le paysage était éblouissant autour d'elle. Elle avait le sentiment d'évoluer dans un tableau, de n'être qu'une minuscule petite tâche de peinture noire dans les créneaux immaculés de ces montagnes. Quand pourraient-ils enfin s'arrêter ? De la sueur froide coulait dans son dos et son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine, tentant lui aussi d'échapper à cette torture implacable. Ses poumons semblaient s'être emplis de feu, sa gorge pourtant glacée par l'atmosphère froide des hautes altitudes. Tout lui paraissait difficile et lourd. Même la légère cape noire que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait remis à son départ, même l'épée accrochée à son fourreau, celle nommée _fealòke_ pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et celle qui l'avait fait paniquer, lorsque l'Elfe lui avait remis. C'est vrai, après tout, son entraînement ne lui avait pas donné l'audace nécessaire pour avoir envie de se battre ! Comment pourrait-elle soulever une épée sans doute très lourde pour l'enfoncer dans la chair putride d'un ennemi sans vomir, voire tourner de l'œil ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment été préparée à ça. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Et pourtant, lorsque _fealòke_ avait été déposée aux creux de ses paumes, elle avait senti un étrange sentiment de sécurité l'envahir. L'arme ne devait pas excéder cinq kilos, par un quelconque miracle elfique, et son poids était rassurant entre ses mains. De plus, elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle serait facile à manier. Sa lame blanche et aiguisée brillait, lorsqu'elle l'avait reçue, son nom elfique gravée dans le métal, sans pour autant en altérer sa beauté immaculée. Pourtant, dans un réflexe étrange, la première chose qu'elle avait fait avait été de la planter jusqu'à la garde dans la terre, salissant ce précieux cadeau. Pourquoi ? Elle s'était souvenue d'un conseil de son militaire de père. _Les apparences sont le meilleur des masques. _Et la terre donnerait ainsi l'impression d'une épée à la lame émoussée par le temps et les batailles. La méfiance de ceux qui s'approcheraient d'elle n'en serait que moins grande, et c'était toujours quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider.

Nathaniel, qui se tenait aux côtés de Merry, un mètre derrière elle, avait reçu lui aussi une épée. Un peu plus longue, un peu plus lourde, répondant au doux nom d'_urulòke_. Nom dont elle ignorait une fois encore la signification et qu'elle aurait aimé s…

**- Je vous sens faiblir, **_**gente Dame**_**, voudriez-vous vous arrêtez un peu ? **

La phrase venait d'être prononcée doucereusement, l'intervenant prenant plaisir à lui rappeler sa condition en soulignant les mots « gente Dame », chose qui l'irrita immédiatement. Zofia tourna la tête et découvrit Boromir, un sourire de défi aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas méchant, elle le savait. Il devait simplement être surpris qu'elle tienne encore debout, cela lui paraissait inconcevable qu'une femme puisse tenir, sans faillir, une distance si grande.

Puis… C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait un mot depuis ce qui s'était déroulé entre eux et il semblait vouloir faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Zofia pouvait aisément comprendre son désir d'oublier cet égarement, ce moment qui ne faisait que souligner son peu d'endurance quant à l'influence exercée par l'anneau sur sa personne. Elle n'attendait donc pas d'excuses, mais cela la surprit quelque peu, aussi, décontenancée, elle se contenta de reporter son attention sur la route et de continuer. Toutefois, il continua, taquinant un peu plus son sens de la répartie.

**- Bien sûr, cela ralentirait le groupe, mais nous ne pouvons refuser face à un tel épuisement et…**

Elle s'arrêtât brusquement et braqua son regard sur lui, ne sachant si elle devait être amusée de cet entêtement à vouloir conclure la paix par des taquineries machistes ou si elle devait s'en énerver, considérant que ce qu'il avait fait ne s'oubliait pas aussi aisément.

**- Écoutez, Seigneur Boromir, si vous avez besoin d'une pause… demandez-le simplement, ne passez pas par quatre chemins et, surtout, ne m'utilisez pas comme prétexte.**

Traduction : vous êtes pardonné, mais lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas encore encline à plaisanter de mon côté.

Boromir dû comprendre clairement le message, car il émit une protestation plus semblable à un grognement, reprenant rapidement son chemin, alors que certains étouffèrent des rires devant elle. Réprimant un soudain sourire amusé, elle reprit à son tour la tour, en tâchant d'ignorer la brûlure qui semblait, de nouveau, vouloir faire fondre les muscles de ses jambes.


	3. Chapter 3 - Prémices d'une mort certaine

Bonjour à ceux qui lisent ces mots ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois, un grand MERCI à vous qui laissez des avis, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir et c'est vraiment encourageant. En espérant que mon retard ( chose qui arrivera rarement, mais parfois ) ne vous aura pas découragés, voilà mon nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf. Enjoy !

« **Disclaimer** : Donc, comme vous le savez tous, TOUT appartient au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien, à qui je voue une admiration totale, donc un grand merci à lui ! Puis, également à Peter Jackson pour cette merveilleuse trilogie ( et maintenant le Hobbit ! ) qu'il a parfaitement su retranscrire à l'écran ! Seuls les personnages de Zofia et Nathaniel, ainsi que leurs histoires et ce qu'ils deviendront par la suite, est dû à mon petit cerveau. »

Azalo.

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 3**

_Prémices d'une mort certaine._

Ils continuèrent encore quelques temps, empruntant un chemin escarpé entre des pierres grises glissantes, aux rebords tranchants, sur lesquels Zofia s'égratigna plusieurs fois les mains - chose qui n'arrangea pas l'état de son poignet - , pour finalement s'arrêter sur un petit plateau plus en hauteur, bordé de grands rochers semblables à des menhirs. Alors, Sam en profita pour préparer quelque chose, alors que Pippin et Merry s'entraînaient à l'épée avec Boromir, qui avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Frodon les observait, un mince sourire aux lèvres, et Aragorn faisait de même, un léger tourbillon de fumée s'échappant de la pipe en bois coincée entre ses lèvres. Plus haut, Gandalf écoutait silencieusement Gimli qui exposait son avis sur le passage à prendre, alors que Legolas, perché sur un rocher, scrutait le ciel bleu moucheté de nuages blancs de ses yeux elfique, à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Zofia, elle, était aux côtés de Nathaniel, et tous deux dévoraient le plat que leur avait préparé Sam, plus à l'écart. C'était peu, mais le hobbit savait y faire question nourriture et cela lui permit de reprendre des forces d'une façon forte agréable.

**- C'est vraiment dingue, ce qui nous arrive.**

Zofia tourna le visage vers le jeune homme, qui avait posé l'assiette vide à ses côtés et qui se tenaient, à présent, la tête entre les mains, des cheveux bruns coincés entre ses doigts qu'il tenait fermement serrés.

**- Ouais, je sais.**

**- Toi, tu sembles t'y faire à cette situation…**

Le ton désespéré du jeune homme la poussa à poser une main sur son épaule, espérant lui apporter un maigre réconfort, sans le démentir. Autant lui faire penser qu'elle pouvait être forte pour deux. Toutefois, même s'il ne se dégagea pas, ce qu'il continua à dire fut bien pire qu'un simple rejet physique.

**- … c'est normal, parce que t'as pas d'amis, on raconte des choses dingues à propos de ta famille et si c'est vrai, c'est… toi, t'as aucune attache là-bas, mais moi, ce n'est pas le cas ! Je suis le fils d'un futur président, je suis riche, envié et j'ai un avenir brillant qui m'attend… je ne veux pas rester ici !**

Zofia retira sa main, comme brûlée à ce contact prolongé, alors qu'il la poignardait de ses mots sans même s'en rendre compte, petit gosse capricieux qui ne se souciait que trop peu de l'impact de ses phrases. Il ne dit rien, ne fit que soupirer, avant d'enfoncer plus profondément la tête entre ses mains, puis de finir par demander d'une voix geignarde :

**- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va rentrer un jour ?**

Elle secoua la tête et haussa les sourcils, les épaules soudainement voûtées. Elle n'en savait rien. Pour être honnête, elle n'y avait pas encore vraiment songé, parce que c'était effrayant de se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais ce monde qu'elle connaissait si bien. Et ce, malgré ce que disait Nathaniel quant au fait qu'elle n'ait aucune attache. Toutefois, ce n'était pas le lieu approprié pour discuter de cela. Des oreilles fines n'étaient pas très loin, et reporter la conversation était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire, si elle ne voulait pas que le mystère s'écroule.

**- Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'endroit pour en parler**, répliqua-t-elle alors pour clore le sujet.

Puis, elle se releva, prit son assiette et celle de Nathaniel, prête à les ramener près du feu, quand des éclats de rire l'interrompirent dans son geste. Elle tourna la tête brusquement vers la source de cette agitation et vit une mêlée joyeuse entre Aragorn, Boromir, Merry et Pippin. Alors, des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Des oiseaux, des espions de Saroumane, allaient se présenter à eux.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage.**

**- Il avance vite… et contre le vent !**

**- Des Crébains du pays de Dun !**

Le dialogue, exactement comme celui qu'elle avait entendu, plus jeune. Sauf que, cette fois, elle avait un rôle à cette histoire. Et c'était bien plus effrayant que de voir cela derrière un écran. La panique sur les visages de ses compagnons, l'empressement pour cacher tout le monde, les ordres criés pour que tous trouvent un abri… Les assiettes lui échappèrent des mains et le tintement du métal contre la roche sembla la tirer de sa torpeur. Zofia cilla et se dirigea alors rapidement vers ses bagages, qu'elle jeta sous une roche surélevée, avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Voyant Merry passer devant elle, sans vraiment savoir où aller, elle l'interpella et le tira par la manche. Il vint se nicher sous le rocher à ses côtés, ses affaires fermement serrées contre son poitrail, et elle soupira de soulagement en constatant que tout allait se dérouler comme prévu. Elle tourna le visage et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, mais ne voir aucun de ses compagnons ne la rassura pas. Pas qu'elle s'inquiétait pour eux, elle connaissait leur savoir-faire, mais… un doute se mit à prendre possession de son esprit et elle regarda Merry, les sourcils froncés, en demandant :

**- Est-ce que tu as vu Nathaniel se cacher ? **

Il secoua vivement la tête, puis se pencha légèrement sur le côté pour tenter de voir si le jeune homme était toujours là. Lorsqu'il tourna un regard paniqué vers elle, elle se dit que ses doutes étaient bel et bien confirmés. Elle se pencha à son tour et remarqua alors qu'il était planté en plein milieu de leur ancien campement, le regard vide tourné vers l'opaque nuage noir de volatiles, qui ne cessaient de se rapprocher. Son corps tout entier se tendit et elle murmura faiblement :

**- Cache-toi, allez, vite… mais, pourquoi il ne bouge pas ?**

Zofia attendit quelques secondes de plus, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste, alors que la nuée de démons n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres. Elle se redressa pour se retrouver accroupie et serra les poings, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant dans ses tempes.

**- Oh non, il ne bougera pas, c'est pas vrai !**

Alors, aussitôt ce constat troublant établi, elle ne put se résoudre à attendre là sans rien faire. Zofia bondit de sa cachette et se propulsa contre Nathaniel. Leurs deux corps tombèrent comme des poids morts sur la pierre, échappant de peu aux Crébains qui ne firent que les effleurer de leurs ailes sombres. Le coup porté au crâne du jeune homme sembla le réveiller de son engourdissement, car il grogna et la repoussa sur le côté d'un geste brusque. Zofia roula sur le sol dur pour ne plus entraver les gestes du brun et se releva aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, si elle voulait s'en tirer et tirer cet abruti étendu à ses côtés, il fallait qu'elle agisse rapidement. L'instinct de survie surpassait tout.

Toutefois, une fois deux succulentes proies comme eux détectées, ces oiseaux ne continuèrent pas leur chemin et fondirent sur la jeune fille. Elle sortit aussi vite qu'elle put son épée, lorsqu'elle le remarqua, et fit de grands gestes dans le vide, espérant atteindre quelques-uns de ces maudits sac à plumes, mais c'était comme si elle ne pouvait pas les atteindre. Sa lame se contentait de fendre l'air, sans pouvoir toucher une seule de ces créatures. Et bientôt, elle sentit une piqûre sur son bras, sa main, son épaule. Lorsqu'elle sentit un autre bec frapper sa joue, elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et lâcha son arme pour porter ses doigts à sa blessure. Aussitôt, un deuxième coup plus brusque dans sa nuque. Un autre cri. Sa paume contre sa peau à découvert. Elle sentait les bruissements de leurs ailes noires qui s'agitaient près d'elle, entendait leurs piaffements aigus qui lui vrillaient les tympans et pouvait presque voir se poser sur elle leurs pupilles injectées de sang. Un nouveau cri, encore, suivi d'un plus long. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe, juste après un nouveau coup. Elle fléchit les genoux et baissa la tête, les mains sur le haut de son crâne, pour essayer de protéger son visage, ses yeux surtout. Elle sentait leur odeur nauséabonde, comme si ces créatures de l'Enfer sortaient d'un marécage dans lequel auraient baigné des morts. Chaque bouffée d'air qu'elle avalait était emplie de ce parfum de putréfaction. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et songea qu'elle allait mourir, là, dévorée dans une lente agonie par des oiseaux, alors que la peur lui vrillait le ventre et assourdissait toutes pensées cohérentes.

Hors, ne dit-on pas que l'espoir naît au milieu du chaos, qu'il survint quand il est n'est plus attendu ?

Deux mains saisirent ses poignets et firent redescendre ses bras contre ses flancs, pour les croiser ensuite rapidement devant son ventre. Sans la lâcher, on lui porta un petit coup derrière les genoux et ses jambes tremblantes, qui la supportaient jusque-là sans doute à l'aide d'un quelconque miracle, cédèrent. Ses genoux frappèrent durement le sol grisâtre, mais Zofia ne s'en soucia guère, se repliant alors contre elle-même, au milieu de cette nuée sombre. Mais, elle n'était plus seule. Elle sentait que quelqu'un s'était recroquevillé contre elle, le torse plaqué contre son dos pour la protéger d'éventuels coups, des bras contre les siens pour l'envelopper d'un cocon protecteur de chair. Tremblante de tous ses membres, le corps endolori, elle baissa la tête et tenta de se fondre en elle-même, de disparaître de cette scène invraisemblable qui la laissait haletante et effrayée. Oui, c'était bel et bien une peur réelle qui venait de la saisir, de celle qui vous tord le ventre et vous fige d'effroi, qui vous laisse frissonnant, des larmes dans les yeux, alors que votre cœur cesse de battre durant un millième de secondes. Elle avait la simple envie de se mettre à hurler. Hurler aussi fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettraient. Hurler à s'en péter les tympans. Hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge. Juste, hurler. Jusqu'à tout oublier.

Et soudain, comme si elle reprenait ses esprits après un mauvais rêve, elle se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle s'arrêtât aussitôt, pantelante, les paupières à demi closes, alors que l'horreur refusait de la quitter entièrement, la paralysant sur place, le flou grignotant sa vision qui menaçait de vaciller définitivement sous peu. Des mains se posèrent sur ses bras et on la redressa. Elle redressa le menton pour pouvoir braquer ses yeux sur celui qui venait de la ramener dans cette réalité obscure, mais ne trouva que le vide. C'était la personne qui l'avait protégée, derrière elle. Elle se retourna, tout en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, et tenta de se gifler mentalement pour retrouver toute sa raison. Peu évident quand on vient de frôler la mort, certes.

Ses yeux trouvèrent le sombre bleu d'un regard plissé, et elle tenta de s'accrocher à cette image comme à une ancre solide pour repousser ses craintes. Ce n'était pas un regard menaçant, elle n'avait pas à avoir peur. Au contraire, cette teinte lui évoquait un crépuscule d'hiver, de la même manière que si un encrier venait de se déverser dans le ciel, et c'était quelque chose de très beau, d'apaisant, de doux. Beaucoup de nuances, de reflets et de… Des doigts se posèrent contre sa nuque, une main encerclant à demi son cou et la fraîcheur de cette paume contre sa personne fiévreuse la fit ciller. Elle remarqua alors que sa vision venait de se troubler et elle se secoua brièvement la tête pour se débarrasser de ce voile flou d'inconscience. Alors, elle reprit vie. Le paysage se redessina à sa vue, exposant crûment à ses yeux un spectacle de mort. Les cadavres sombres de ces oiseaux de malheur éparpillés tout autour d'elle dans une large flaque noir. L'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en élevait lui apprit que c'était bel et bien du sang. Et si elle avait pensé être envahie de soulagement à cette vue, ce ne fut guère le cas. Elle ne ressentit rien de plus que du dégoût et le sentiment qu'elle venait d'être entraînée dans une aventure pour laquelle elle ne serait pas à la hauteur.

Une légère pression dans la nuque lui fit lever le regard et elle découvrit alors, une fois toute sa lucidité retrouvée, que c'était Legolas qui l'avait aidée. Les sourcils froncés, il l'examinait attentivement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne tombe à nouveau. Pourtant, elle se sentait bien, elle avait juste mal… A sa main déjà blessée qui l'élançait terriblement et à la tempe. C'était comme si une migraine tentait de lui transpercer le crâne à l'aide d'une perceuse. Douloureux. Elle porta une main contre son crâne et sentit alors que du sang recouvrait sa joue.

**- Il faut soigner ces blessures, venez avec moi.**

Zofia n'eut pas véritablement le choix, puisqu'il l'entraîna aussitôt à sa suite, sans avoir le temps de prononcer un mot. Elle le suivi, en baissant les yeux, refusant d'affronter le regard de qui que ce soit d'autre, honteuse d'avoir ainsi mis en échec une scène qui n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Elle sentit qu'on la faisait s'asseoir sur une pierre plate et elle releva alors le regard. Il l'avait mis à l'abri du jugement des autres, se trouvant tous deux cerclés pas de hautes pierres grises. Il s'accroupit face à elle et sortit de son sac un pot contenant sans doute quelque remède elfique. Elle soupira faiblement et déglutit, avant de murmurer :

**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je ne voulais pas mettre en danger qui que ce soit, je suis vraiment désolée. **

Il ne répondit pas et plongea deux doigts dans la crème épaisse et noirâtre du pot, avant de les poser sur sa tempe, là où un bec l'avait frappé plus violemment, et de masser doucement. Aussitôt, la douleur s'estompa, laissant place à une chaleur agréable. Elle tenta de capturer son regard, mais il restait concentré sur sa tâche. Elle demanda alors d'une petite voix :

**- Est-ce qu'il y a eu des blessés ?**

Il s'arrêtât et la regarda enfin, répondant sincèrement, les sourcils froncés et le regard suspicieux :

**- Non, juste beaucoup de questions. **

**- Est-ce que je peux y répondre ? **Questionna-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

**- Peut-être bien. **

**- Allez-y, je vous en prie.**

**- Pourquoi deux Hommes qui ne savent pas se battre sont-ils en notre compagnie ?**

Zofia serra les dents, accusant le coup, et baissa de nouveau les yeux face à cette franchise. Elle aurait aimé éclairer tout le monde en signifiant quel était vraiment sa mission, mais c'était là une chose qui ne ferait que mettre en péril cette quête déjà bien trop dangereuse. Elle inspira alors profondément et releva la tête, déterminée, alors qu'elle répondait d'une voix plus assurée :

**- Je ne sais pas me battre, vous l'avez dit, je n'ai pas l'habitude des longs voyages et, pour couronner le tout, je suis une fille. Alors, oui, vous êtes en droit de vous demander quelle est la raison de ma présence parmi vous. C'en est même de votre devoir, car si ne vous interrogiez pas, je vous dirais que vous n'êtes pas assez prudent.**

Elle eut un léger sourire tendu et frotta son sourcil du bout de son index, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait, baissant légèrement la tête pour réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'en dire assez sans en dire trop.

**- Mais, le fait est que… je vous promets que je vais vous aider. Peut-être pas par les moyens traditionnels, certes, mais… je ne serais pas qu'un poids mort, je vous le promets. **

Il la vrilla de son regard sombre, durant quelques secondes, avant qu'une mince ébauche de sourire n'effleure ses lèvres. Il fit alors un mouvement du menton vers le bas et finit par répondre :

**- Je ne dirais pas que je suis tout à fait convaincu, mais le Seigneur Elrond doit avoir une bonne raison pour vous avoir fait rejoindre nos rangs.**

Elle se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement et hocha la tête.

**- Oui, et je suis encore désolée, je voulais juste aider cet idiot, pas nous faire repérer.**

**- Noble intention. À présent, donnez-moi votre main.**

Instinctivement, elle eut un mouvement de recul sur la pierre, masquant sa main blessée derrière son dos.

**- Ce n'est rien, juste une blessure bénigne.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hausser un sourcil impatient. Se rappelant soudainement son regard inquisiteur, au moment où elle était sortie de la pièce, Zofia plissa les yeux et l'accusa :

**- Vous le saviez depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Votre visage est un livre ouvert, si je puis me permettre, Dame Zofia**, répliqua-t-il.

La jeune fille soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Evidement. Elle lui tendit alors la main et grimaça, lorsqu'il s'en empara pour défaire doucement le bandage noirci de terre. Il examina attentivement, puis finit par mettre la crème à trois endroits différents. Lorsque la douleur perdit en intensité, un véritable raz-de-marée de soulagement l'assaillit. Qui aurait cru que la douleur était si forte ? Elle avait simplement apprit à vivre avec, ces dernières heures, sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'elle prenait en importance.

**- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**

**- Vous vouliez faire vos preuves, alors aussi insensée soit votre décision, je vous ai laissé le choix. **

**- Non, je voulais dire, à propos de Boromir… vous auriez pu le dénoncer et l'empêcher de partir, alors pourquoi…**

**- … ne pas l'avoir fait ? Sans doute pour la même raison que vous. Parce que le fils de l'Intendant est un combattant doué et courageux, lorsqu'il n'est pas soumis au pouvoir de l'Anneau.**

**- Et que vous avez besoin de lui, bien sûr. Vous ne savez pas vraiment s'il fera le bon choix au moment venu, s'il se rangera à nos côté sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais vous n'avez pas le choix…**

Sa phrase se finit dans un murmure, alors qu'elle se rendait compte de son erreur. Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ; les compagnons de la Communauté de l'Anneau se trouvait dans une telle urgence qu'ils auraient quand même accepté Boromir parmi eux, quoi qu'il en soit. Ils avaient besoin de lui, de ses talents. Oui, peu importe son peu de résistance face à l'influence de l'Anneau. Car c'était un des seuls assez courageux, _assez fou_, pour s'engager dans cette quête. Jamais ils n'auraient pu lui refuser l'accès à ce voyage. Elle avait mal calculé leur désespoir, elle l'avait sous-estimé. Ils songeaient déjà à leur perte avant même de partir, tous les moyens étaient donc bons pour réussir quelque chose qui n'était pas réalisable.

**- J'ai fini. La douleur ne devrait plus être qu'un souvenir dans quelques jours.**

Elle hocha la tête, l'esprit embrumé par ce voile sombre de pessimisme qui semblait gangrener le cœur de tous ses compagnons. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se releva qu'elle parvint à se reprendre. Il lui tournait le dos, quand elle l'interpella. Elle prit la parole, une fois qu'il se fut retourné :

**- Je vous remercie. Pour être venu m'aider et m'avoir soignée. **

Il hocha, de nouveau, la tête, avant de disparaître derrière les menhirs. Zofia se releva aussitôt, refusant d'être seule, les jambes tremblantes, mais plus décidée que jamais.

**oOo**

Toute cette histoire devait être un putain de cauchemar, juste un mauvais rêve qui s'estomperait aux lueurs de l'aurore, brouillé par le soleil d'une nouvelle journée chaude et bienfaisante sur Terre. Oui, il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Non, parce que sérieusement… Il ne pouvait PAS être dans un film, ou un livre, voire trois livres d'après Zofia. C'était ridicule, pas vrai ? Pourtant, partout où son regard affolé se posait… il ne distinguait que montagnes et flancs acérés, prêts à lui arracher le ventre au moindre faux pas. Pire encore, il y avait un elfe et un nain non loin de lui. Et un magicien qui se querellait avec un homme - enfin quelqu'un d'à peu près normal, le ciel soit loué - sur la direction à emprunter. Soit ils allaient bouffer de la neige pendant quelques jours, au risque de tous finir en bonhommes congelés qui finiraient par se manger pour survivre, soit ils allaient s'enterrer sous des tonnes de terre dure, là où des nains ne cessaient de creuser pour satisfaire un appétit insatiable de mithril, pour combler l'avidité qui les rongeait tous. Programme de folie. Il ne savait que choisir. Il en avait la tête qui tournait. Au sens littéral du terme, s'aperçut-il, lorsqu'une main puissante se posa sur son épaule et le ramena alors seulement à la raison.

**- Nathaniel, que s'est-il passé pour que nous ayons dû intervenir de cette façon ? **

Le jeune homme releva les yeux pour les braquer dans le regard clair du prénommé Aragorn. Lisant sa suspicion et accusant très mal les accusations muettes qui lui parvenaient, il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, se braquant immédiatement.

**- J'en sais rien, foutez-moi la paix !**

Et c'était la stricte vérité. Il s'était juste retrouvé planté les deux pieds dans la roche solide, le regard fixé sur ce ballet d'ailes sombres. Il avait entendu son prénom soufflé dans le vent, de cette même voix doucereuse qu'il entendait parfois dans ses rêves, ces derniers temps, et il s'était simplement sentit obligé de rester à sa place. Comme hypnotisé. La vision troublée, le cœur battant. Jusqu'au moment où Zofia avait bondit sur lui. On lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être persuadé que ces oiseaux ne lui auraient fait aucun mal, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient fait à la jeune fille.

**- Pourquoi être resté figé, alors que des espions de Saroumane fonçaient droit sur nous ? Vous avez mis toute une quête en péril !**

**- Et que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Que ça ne se reproduira pas ? J'étais paralysé, je ne pouvais plus bouger et je n'y peux rien, je n'ai aucune contrôle sur ma peur, alors lâchez-moi !**

Il détestait qu'on lui fasse avouer ses faiblesses de cette façon, cela lui donnait envie de tout cogner, de frapper quiconque viendrait à rire de lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Zofia réapparut de derrière les rochers où l'Elfe l'avait entraînée. Le visage pâle, toujours de cette même douceur, toutefois marqué de détermination à présent, une traînée de sang sur une de ses joues, des mèches éparses s'échappant de son chignon à moitié défait, un bandage propre à la main, un regard de battante comme il n'en aborderait sans doute jamais. _Pas assez fort, pas assez résistant, pas comme elle._ Sa mâchoire se serra. Il détestait qu'elle se montre aussi compréhensive, aussi tenace, alors que lui-même semblait sur le point de craquer. Il détestait qu'elle ait l'avantage. Il se sentait si faible, si inutile… On l'avait toujours admiré et aimé. On avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Il avait toujours eu **tout** ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec elle. Jusqu'à ce jour où ils étaient arrivés ici. Alors, on s'était mis à le traiter comme un paria, un moins que rien. _Faible, trop faible._ Il déglutit difficilement et lui jeta un regard glacial, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Elle jeta une brève œillade à Aragorn, puis le dévisagea ensuite, les sourcils froncés.

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? **

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la bousculer en passant à côté d'elle, craignant que sa voix ne laisse échapper de longs trémolos si jamais il répondait. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce monde. Il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui et qu'on lui foute ensuite la paix pour une dizaine d'années, au moins.

**oOo**

La décision de passer par le col de Caradhras rassura quelque peu Zofia. La suite se déroulait comme prévu. Bien entendu, son soulagement ne dura que peu d'instant, puisqu'ils passèrent les cinq jours suivants à grimper le flanc blanc d'une montagne alourdie par la neige. Le vent qui soufflait dans leurs capes et qui les soulevaient, à l'instar de vulgaires mouchoirs sous le coup d'une expiration, était d'un froid polaire, la glaçant jusqu'à la moelle, rendant ses jambes difficiles à plier et déplier, comme si elles menaçaient de se briser au moindre pas trop brusque. Ses pieds et ses mollets paraissaient tremper dans de l'eau glacial, elle ne sentait plus que des fourmillements dans ses membres inférieurs et chaque inspiration devenait douloureuse, la gorge brûlée par un air sec et glacial. Des larmes cristallisées faisaient briller ses yeux, alors que ses paupières papillonnaient faiblement, et que ses lèvres bleutées tremblaient. Pourtant, comme un automate usé par le temps, mais bien réglé, l'aurait fait, elle continuait à exécuter sa marche, mécaniquement, veillant à ne pas trop y réfléchir. Car, si elle y songeait, elle allait s'effondrer dans la neige, abattue de fatigue et le squelette gelé. Les autres semblaient avoir autant de mal qu'elle, ce qui, égoïstement, la rassura quelque peu. Excepté Legolas qui ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir du froid et qui ne s'enfonçait pas même d'un centimètre dans la neige. Ce qui était tout bonnement frustrant. Si seulement elle avait pu naître avec des capacités comme les siennes, voilà qui l'aurait bien arrangé dans ce voyage éreintant !

Ses sombres pensées s'interrompirent, lorsque Frodon chuta dans la neige et roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Aragorn. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever, mais l'Anneau s'était échappé et c'est Boromir qui l'extirpa de la neige. Elle s'arrêtât de marcher et regarda la scène, se demandant si quelque chose changerait. L'homme du Gondor porta son regard envieux sur le précieux Anneau, songeant probablement à toutes les choses bénéfiques qu'il apporterait à son royaume. Un passé peu glorieux qui s'effacerait pour qu'un avenir nouveau renaisse de ses cendres, plus beau, plus fort que jamais… quelle tentation…

**- C'est une étrange fatalité que nous devions éprouver tant de peurs et de doutes pour une si petite chose… une si petite chose…**

Aragorn le rappela à l'ordre et Boromir sembla être tiré d'un rêve éveillé. Aussi, l'homme du Gondor hocha la tête et ramena l'Anneau à Frodon, avant de reprendre sa route, songeur. Les autres membres du groupe se détendirent et Aragorn dénoua ses doigts de la garde son épée. Zofia échangea un regard avec Legolas, puis se remit à marcher à son tour, plus tremblante que jamais.

Au bout d'un long moment, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir la distance très longtemps. Elle allait probablement mourir de froid ici, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Son corps n'était plus que souffrance, comme une énorme brûlure avec des jambes et des bras ankylosés. La neige était si froide qu'elle ne la sentait plus que comme des éclats douloureux. Le vent semblait vouloir la repousser de deux pas à chaque fois qu'elle en faisait un et la capuche de sa cape, rabattue sur ses yeux, ne paraissait pas repousser très efficacement les flocons d'argent qui piquetaient à intervalles irréguliers son visage. Oui, elle allait mourir. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre issue.

La neige lui arrivait à la taille, l'engourdissant presque entièrement, quand survint un évènement qu'elle n'attendait plus tant il peinait à venir. Legolas se tendit et leva les yeux vers le ciel, scrutant les nuages gris et bas chargés de neige lourde.

**- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs. **

Zofia poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement et serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, s'emmitouflant un peu plus dans les plis de sa cape en prévision de ce qui les attendait.

**- C'est Saroumane !**

Gandalf tenta quelques incantations, espérant arrêter les pierres blanches qui chutaient déjà, annonciatrice d'une avalanche hors norme. En vain. Un éclair zébra le ciel assombri, la foudre s'abattant sur le revers de la montagne. De larges blocs de glace et de neige se décrochèrent de la paroi.

**- Attention !**

Le cri s'échappa malgré elle d'entre ses lèvres et elle se plaqua contre le mur de pierre, se jetant à genoux, le dos courbé, prête à être ensevelie. Les autres la suivirent très rapidement. Legolas tira Gandalf du bord, au moment même où la neige vint s'écraser par paquets sur les compagnons. Ceci fut la pire expérience de toute sa vie. Elle sentit soudainement un poids mort s'écraser contre elle, le froid traversant ses vêtements, puis sa peau et ses muscles pour la paralyser entièrement, la clouant dans cette position sans qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger un seul doigt. Elle sentit la neige partout autour d'elle, sur elle, comme à l'intérieur même de son corps. Contre son visage, la brûlure du froid rougissant sa chair, impossible de respirer. Juste des bouffées d'air glacé et de la neige, encore et toujours, dans sa bouche, dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, l'asphyxiant. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger les bras. Elle ne vit rien de plus qu'un écran de ténèbres, ne perçut pas le moindre geste. Son cœur se mit à battre avec une frénésie désespérée, à l'unisson du chaos de ses pensées, une coulée d'adrénaline se frayant un chemin jusqu'à lui pour lui transmettre sa panique. Le silence complet. Elle essaya de respirer, une nouvelle fois. Elle suffoqua et sentit son corps tout entier s'engourdir, des picotements désagréables partout en elle. Elle puisa dans sa panique pour trouver la force nécessaire de bouger son bras. Elle le sentit se lever lentement, difficilement et douloureusement, un peu. Ses doigts courbaturés écorchèrent la surface, elle sentit un courant d'air frais glisser sur sa peau. Mon Dieu. Enterrée vivante.

Puis, une main saisit son poignet, réveillant le peu de conscience restée en elle. On la tirait vers le haut. Ses doigts agrippèrent avec toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait l'avant-bras qui appartenait à son sauveur et elle ferma les yeux, tentant de pousser sur ses jambes pour se dégager de ce cercueil de glace. Enfin, sa tête fut dégagée et elle toussa brusquement, puis inspira profondément, reprenant l'oxygène nécessaire qui avait tant manqué à ses poumons. Le reste de son corps fut extirpé dans une impulsion brusque et elle se rattrapa aux épaules de celui qui l'avait aidée. Elle releva les yeux, pantelante et tremblante, pour découvrir Legolas. Elle eut un bref rire - plus nerveux qu'autre chose, puisqu'elle venait une fois de plus frôler la mort - et secoua la tête pour se dégager des morceaux de neige compacte qui s'y accrochaient encore.

**- Il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez ça.**

Ses mots peinaient à sortir, tant ses lèvres étaient engourdies, et elle se demanda s'il l'avait comprise.

**- Arrêtez quoi ?** Répondit-il, saisissant ses mots, sans comprendre en le sens.

**- De me venir en aide. Si ça continue, je vais passer pour une véritable demoiselle en détresse et ma crédibilité en prendra un sacré coup.**

Les phrases sortirent rapidement, à moitié étouffées par sa prononciation précaire, mais c'était sa façon à elle de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours de la partie. Parler. Beaucoup. Et aussi rapidement que possible. Alors que tout le reste de son corps semblait vouloir la lâcher. Il esquissa un bref sourire.

**- Très bien, la prochaine fois, je vous laisserais vous débrouiller seule. **

**- Merci. Enfin, pas pour cette charmante promesse, mais pour votre sauvetage. Encore une fois.**

Il hocha la tête et elle se retourna pour découvrir qu'on venait de mettre le poids d'une décision importante sur les épaules du porteur. La direction à choisir. Cruel dilemme. Toutefois, une fois de plus, Frodon resta fidèle aux livres, tout comme au film. La Communauté de l'Anneau passerait par-dessous les Monts Brumeux, dans la cité de Khazad-dûm. Les mines de la Moria. Ou plutôt, le tombeau de la Moria.

Il leur fallut moins d'une journée pour redescendre le flanc de la montagne, au grand soulagement de Zofia. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte qu'il fallait autant de temps pour arriver à destination, que ce soit avec les livres ou les films. Ce qu'on voit derrière un écran, ce qu'on lit sur les pages usées d'un ouvrage, et vivre une véritable aventure sont des choses complètement différentes. Tout est-il qu'au fil de leurs pas, l'atmosphère se fit moins fraîche et ses pas moins lourds, même si elle s'effondra de nombreuses fois. Elle ne demanda pas une seule fois de l'aide, mais on lui en apportait tout de même, parfois. On la relevait, en la tenant au creux du coude, et elle hochait la tête avec un sourire craquelé. Quand, enfin, ils retrouvèrent les plaines verdoyantes, elle crut qu'elle allait s'effondrer tant le soulagement la submergea de toutes parts. Et son état d'euphorie ne fit que s'amplifier, lorsque Gandalf annonça une halte pour la nuit. Poussée d'une énergie nouvelle, qui ne durerait sans doute que sur une période très brève, elle accompagna les hobbits dans leur recherche de petits bois et revint les bras chargés avant de, finalement, se laisser tomber par terre, ses jambes cédant brusquement. Du repos, Seigneur, beaucoup de repos.

Alors qu'elle sombrait d'ores et déjà dans une demi-inconscience, emmitouflée dans sa cape, quelqu'un vint lui dire qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire qu'elle fasse un tour de garde, cette fois. Autant dire qu'elle ne lutta que pour le geste. Quelques murmures contrits, puis un abandon total entre les bras du sommeil.

Elle retrouva ses esprits, quelques heures plus tard, alors que le jour n'était pas encore levé. Elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés et bailla longuement, en se redressant sur sa couche de fortune, le corps endolori par les épreuves et grimaça, lorsqu'elle perdit le compte de ses courbatures. Encore une douce journée qui s'annonçait là. Gandalf, qui était visiblement de garde, lui sourit, amusé.

**- Mauvaise nuit, Zofia ?**

**- J'ai connu mieux, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre.**

**- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vous redonnera le sourire. **

**- Allez-y, je suis preneuse.**

Le vieil homme tourna sa tête vers l'endroit où les bois s'épaississaient et lui avoua alors :

**- Il y a un ruisseau, à quelques pas de là, à peine. Vous pouvez profiter d'une certaine discrétion, pendant que les autres dorment, si vous le souhaitez. **

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle répondit, soudainement enjouée :

**- Merci, vous savez vous y prendre pour réconforter les gens, vous.**

Il émit un petit rire, alors qu'elle s'empressait de ramasser hâtivement ses affaires et de filer dans la direction indiquée. Elle ne s'était pas lavée, depuis le jour où il avait décidé d'emprunter le chemin escarpé de la montagne enneigé et plonger dans l'eau, aussi froide fut-elle, fut un réel moment de plaisir. Elle n'y resta que brièvement, démêlant à la hâte ses cheveux sombres, savonnant son corps avec toute l'ardeur qu'une eau à dix degrés vous donne, puis sortit en sautillant pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Elle enfila, à nouveau ses vêtements, et était en train de se brosser les dents, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte d'une chose étrange, d'un fait qui ne l'avait pas frappée jusqu'ici, trop occupée qu'elle était à tenter de sauver sa peau. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu ses règles. Depuis plus d'un mois et demi. Elle s'interrompit dans son geste et fronça les sourcils. Voilà une chose qui aurait dû bien la gêner, or… c'était comme si son cycle s'était arrêté à l'instant même où elle avait franchi la barrière lumineuse. Bon, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus. Tant mieux pour elle, ça l'arrangeait toute cette histoire, tout comme la compréhension de la langue, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle trouverait bien des réponses à ses questions en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, autant jouir des peu d'avantages qui lui étaient offerts.

Elle se rinça la bouche et rangea le tout dans sa besace, avant de remettre ses cheveux secs dans un chignon étriqué, heureuse d'avoir pu bénéficier de cette pause. Elle revint au campement, alors que les autres commençaient à s'éveiller doucement. Sam faisait déjà chauffer un petit-déjeuner, qui lui apparut drôlement attrayant. Lorsqu'elle arriva à ses côtés, son estomac cria famine, et il rit de bon cœur en lui servant de quoi se rassasier. Zofia le remercia et c'est au fil de leur discussion animée que le reste des membres se réveillèrent.

**Et dans le prochain chapitre, nous voyagerons dans la Moria !**

**Des avis ?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Les Mines de la Moria

Bonsoir à vous, très chers ! Me revoilà, après deux semaines, cette fois aussi. Désolée pour ce léger retard, j'avais prévenu qu'il était possible que ça arrive et c'est le cas, parce que bon… Année du bac oblige, j'ai des devoirs, quoi. Enfin, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire et j'espère que vous apprécierez le lire. *_* Merci pour tous vos précédents commentaires, en souhaitant de tout cœur que vos prochains avis seront aussi positifs !

Et pour répondre à une question récurrente mon rythme de publication est d'un chapitre par semaine, excepté lors de périodes agitées pour moi, ce qui donne 1 chapitres pour deux semaines, voilà. ^_^

« **Disclaimer** : Donc, comme vous le savez tous, TOUT appartient au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien, à qui je voue une admiration totale, donc un grand merci à lui ! Puis, également à Peter Jackson pour cette merveilleuse trilogie ( et maintenant le Hobbit ! ) qu'il a parfaitement su retranscrire à l'écran ! Seuls les personnages de Zofia et Nathaniel, ainsi que leurs histoires et ce qu'ils deviendront par la suite, est dû à mon petit cerveau. »

Azalo.

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 4**

_Les Mines de la Moria._

Les mines se trouvaient coincées entre de nombreux pans de montagnes écharpés, au cœur de roches sauvages et brutes, dans le creux de flancs tristes et dangereux, non loin des ruines grises de ce qui avait dû être, en des temps plus jeunes, un aqueduc. Le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour y arriver s'était révélé étroit, long et sinueux. Il montait, puis descendait à nouveau. Tournait à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche, puis à droite, sans jamais cesser, tel le corps souple d'une vipère dans les fourrées. La marche avait été dure, sans pause, de peur qu'une autre mésaventure ne survienne, et Zofia avait renoué avec ses douleurs, les anciennes courbatures se mêlant aux nouvelles pour former des nœuds de douleur dans chacun de ses muscles. Elle avait marché tout du long au côté de Gimli, qui semblait trépigner d'impatience. Ils avaient parlé, un peu, quand leurs souffles n'étaient pas trop courts. Essentiellement des mines, que le Seigneur Nain avait grande hâte de retrouver. Elle aimait bien la compagnie joviale de Gimli et l'avait écouté avec un grand enthousiasme, ravie de voir que l'écart qui avait semblé les maintenir à distance tous les deux, ces derniers jours, se soit enfin resserré. Toutefois, elle avait tenté de nuancer ses propos, de lui glisser précautionneusement le doute, car elle se souvenait très clairement de ce qui les attendait dans la présumée très somptueuse mine. Des cadavres. Un lit de cadavres de nains. Rien d'autre que la mort et la pourriture apportée par les serviteurs de Saroumane. C'était un des passages qui l'avait le plus marqué. Ce qu'elle avait affronté jusque-là… ce ne serait rien comparé à ce qu'elle allait devoir affronter dans les ténèbres sombres de la Moria, elle le savait.

**- Oh… Les murs de la Moria.**

Le murmure respectueux qui s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Gimli poussa Zofia à s'arrêter, quelques instants. Pliée en deux, les mains sur les genoux, la respiration hachée, elle releva néanmoins les yeux de ses chaussures pour que ceux-ci découvrent un spectacle d'une beauté spectaculaire. Le flanc gris d'une montagne, immense et imposant, son sommet se perdant dans les brumes sombres de la nuit, la rendant aussi petite qu'une fourmi pour le pied d'un homme, mur bordé par un marais aux eaux ténébreuses. Songeant à ce qui se cachait dessous, elle ne s'attarda pas dans sa contemplation et reprit sa route, en tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre un rythme plus calme.

**-Vous semblez fatiguer, je me demandais quand cela arriverait, je n'y croyais plus**, plaisanta Gimli.

**- C'est que… je suis beaucoup plus efficace sur les courtes distances**, répondit-elle de sa voix essoufflée.

**- Vous devez avoir du sang de nain dans les veines**, répliqua-t-il à son tour en riant et en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

Elle vacilla légèrement sous l'impact, mais se mit à rire à son tour quand elle retrouva l'équilibre. Ils reprirent ensuite tous deux leur marche, longeant bientôt le lac. Zofia marcha le plus près possible de la paroi de la montagne, refusant ne serait-ce que poser un pied dans le repère trouble de cette espèce de calamar géant. Peut-être pourrait-elle les prévenir ? Ou empêcher les deux hobbits de jeter les pierres dans l'eau ? Cela leur éviterait bien des maux, et l'angoisse qui semblait grimper doucement en elle semblait de cet avis. Juste leur dire, cette fois… ils n'avaient pas à affronter cela, c'était… Elle serra les dents et empêcha ses pensées de s'égarer. Il était hors de question qu'elle fasse ça, et surtout pas par peur. Si ce monstre n'intervenait pas, ils ne resteraient pas coincés dans la mine, Gandalf ne tomberait pas et ne deviendraient pas celui qu'il était destiné à devenir et… ce serait tout simplement la fin de leurs aventures. Rien ne se passerait plus comme prévu. Elle inspira profondément, espérant puiser quelques particules de courages dans l'air nauséabond du marais, sans vraiment de succès. Elle était prête à détaler au moindre remous inhabituel de l'eau, elle sentait ses doigts se tendre et se détendre, se crisper et chercher désespérément quelque chose à s'accrocher. Elle ne voulait pas rester ici, elle ne désirait pas affronter ce nouveau danger, ce n'était pas son destin, bordel !

Elle bouscula quelqu'un qui s'était brusquement arrêté devant elle et murmura un vague « désolée », avant de s'arrêter, l'épaule collée à la paroi, comme si elle avait voulu se fondre en elle pour disparaître. Elle vit Gandalf lever la main et ses doigts effleurèrent la paroi rugueuse de ce qui était censé être une porte. Quelques murmures s'échappèrent de sa silhouette, quelques gestes, sous les regards attentifs des compagnons, avant qu'il ne lève son regard vers le ciel. Zofia leva son regard de biche apeurée à son tour et les nuages de coton noir se démembrèrent alors pour laisser s'échapper la lune, qui s'offrit aux yeux de tous, ronde et pâle, les baignant aussitôt de son halo de lumière blanche avec une désinvolture frisant l'indécence. Les fioritures de la porte de pierre prirent alors vie, s'imprégnant et se gorgeant de sa lumière, donnant naissance à des arabesques claires, qui dessinèrent le pourtour de cette porte, jusque-là invisible. Un flottement émerveillé s'empara du groupe, réduisant le peu de conversations au silence le plus complet. Gandalf se reprit en premier, un sourire sur ses lèvres décharnées, alors qu'il traduisait les inscriptions elfiques. Pippin lui demanda encore une fois ce que cela voulait dire et il lui expliqua patiemment qu'il fallait un mot de passe, avant de tenter quelques incantations à l'aide de son bâton. En vain. Zofia sentit un frisson la traverser et son regard se porta sur le marais, une peur tangible traversant ses prunelles. Rien n'avait bougé. Pas encore.

Chacun se mit à vaquer à ses occupations. Enfin, si le fait d'être « assis » peut vraiment entrer dans la catégorie « occupation ». Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire. Le silence planait, entrecoupé par les essais infructueux du magicien. Zofia était assise contre la paroi, emmitouflée dans sa cape, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, alors qu'elle s'intimait silencieusement de garder les yeux clos pour ne pas voir le marais. Nathaniel était à ses côtés et il s'était endormi, il y avait déjà une demi-heure de cela. Il bougeait la tête parfois, comme si ses rêves étaient agités, et elle se mit à penser qu'elle aussi aurait aimé ne rien savoir à l'histoire. Au moins, elle aurait eu l'esprit plus apaisé. Au lieu de cela, elle avait lu ces foutus bouquins, elle avait vu ces films et elle se souvenait de tout, avec une clairvoyance douloureuse. Le jeune homme bondit soudainement à ses côtés, le corps agité d'un soubresaut et elle sursauta à l'unisson avec lui. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. Il lui rendit une œillade ensommeillée et lui demanda en baillant :

**- Rien n'a bougé depuis tout à l'heure ?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- Pourquoi tu ne les aides pas ? Tu sais très bien ce…**

Elle serra la mâchoire et posa brusquement son front contre ses genoux, répondant d'une voix tendue :

**- Si je le pouvais, Nathaniel, je le ferais… je le ferais !**

Elle était déjà assez tenté elle-même pour le faire, alors pas besoin qu'il n'en rajoute. Elle aurait eu trop peur de céder.

**- Donc, tu ne peux pas ?**

**- Bonne déduction, Sherlock**, répliqua Zofia d'un ton mordant, sur les nerfs.

Elle l'entendit soupirer à ses côtés, puis il y eut un moment de flottement, avant qu'il ne balance, presque gêné :

**- Je suis désolé.**

**- Désolé pour être un crétin ? T'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai l'habitude. **

La tension qui nouait ses épaules et la peur qui engourdissait son esprit la rendait plus méchante et elle détesta ça, elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Après tout, Nathaniel allait très vite découvrir ce qui l'attendait, lui aussi. Elle relevait la tête, prête à s'excuser, lorsqu'il l'éclaircit :

**- Non, pour l'autre nuit, quand… quand j'ai merdé.**

Elle braqua un regard surpris sur lui, écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant absolument plus à des excuses. Après tout, il avait eu le temps de s'excuser jusque-là, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Enfin… peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le courage, tout simplement. Trois mots peuvent parfois être plus lourds de sens et beaucoup plus difficiles à prononcer qu'une litanie de phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle cilla, se reprenant, puis inspira, avant de répondre, pas vraiment sûre de quoi dire :

**- Et bien, je… d'accord. Enfin, je veux dire, tu n'étais pas toi-même, tu avais beaucoup bu, alors je suppose que ça ne compte pas et que…**

**- Tu comprends pas, Zofia**, la coupa-t-il, en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux, les sourcils froncés. Il inspira profondément et son front se marqua de plis soucieux, alors qu'il prenait une expression de dégoût.

**- J'avais prévu mon coup bien avant cette soirée. T'es tombée dans un traquenard, **_**mon **_**piège. **

Elle cilla, une fois, puis deux, et ses lèvres se coupèrent en deux sous l'impact de la révélation. Douche glacée, coup porté dans la nuque. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle tenta de bégayer un vague « Comment ? », ne saisissant pas la portée des mots qu'il lui disait. Un piège ? Non, impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir tout prévu de cette façon. Il eut un petit reniflement méprisant et expliqua alors très rapidement.

**- Tu es la fille que personne ne remarque, celle dont tout le monde se fout et je m'étais renseigné, je savais que tu n'irais pas te plaindre ni à ta mère, ni à ton père. Tu étais la proie idéale. Et je voulais juste en profiter, je sais pas… j'ai déconné, j'ai fait un pari avec des potes, ça me semblait pas si grave que ça sur le moment, je crois.**

Figée par le choc, incapable de réagir, Zofia ne put qu'entasser dans son esprit l'enchaînement rapide de phrases cruelles, sans trouver à redire. Une fille qui pourrait se plaindre sans que personne ne s'inquiète, une fille dont on se foutait de savoir les ressentis, un objet invisible. La proie idéale. Il avait tout prévu et, naïve et heureuse, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle s'était juste rendu à cette stupide fête, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que quelqu'un avait prévu de se servir d'elle. De la violer. Les mots se plantèrent dans son cœur comme autant d'épines douloureuses. Piège. Fille que personne ne remarque. Proie. Elle cilla de nouveau, le regard perdu dans le vide, le souffle court, et ses poings se serrèrent.

**- Je me suis comporté comme un connard, je suis désolé…**

Elle releva des yeux hagards, alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il s'était levé. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya rageusement. Des remous firent leur apparition à la surface de l'eau, alors qu'Aragorn maintenait le poignet d'un des jeunes hobbits. Frodon se leva, avec la solution à l'énigme au bout des lèvres. Et une colère se mit à gonfler au sein de Zofia, prenant de l'importance, investissant chaque muscle de son corps, les bandant pour les préparer à ce qui allait inévitablement arriver. Une petite vague apparut à la surface de l'eau, comme si quelque chose se déplaçait juste sous la surface, mais elle ne la remarqua même pas, le regard braqué dans celui, fuyant, de Nathaniel. Celui-ci lui tendit une main tout penaud, et reprit pour combler le silence écrasant occasionné par son pardon :

**- Mais, je me suis rendu que tu étais…**

**- Quoi, une personne avec un cerveau et une personnalité, pas un simple objet disposé à ta guise ? **trancha-t-elle brusquement dans un souffle rageur.

**- Oui… et non ! Enfin, je…**

**- Je t'ai fait confiance, je craquais pour toi, alors j'ai pensé que tu étais sincère, je t'ai suivi**, reprit-elle implacablement, d'une voix dure et intraitable, furieuse aussi contre elle-même pour s'être ainsi laisser avoir, sans la moindre méfiance.

**- Je sais et…**

**- Non, tu ne sais pas. Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu ne cesses de me rabâcher que la vie là-bas te manque, que tu étais quelqu'un d'important, que tu n'arrives pas à t'habituer aux longues marches et à toutes ces conneries, et j'étais presque compatissante, oui, j'avais presque oublié ce que t'as essayé de me faire, mais en réalité t'es pas juste un gosse pourri gâté, t'es **_**pourri**_** tout court, de l'intérieur, y'a rien de bon en toi…**

Sa phrase se termina en un murmure plus semblable à un grondement, et elle se releva sans utiliser cette main tendue vers elle. Elle bouillonnait littéralement, comme si un feu de haine s'était propagé en elle, allumé par une étincelle de trahison. Elle avait eu confiance en ce minable et, comme toutes les autres personnes en qui elle avait cru, il l'avait trahie. Ses doigts se serrèrent les uns contre les autres. Il darda sur elle un regard irrité, cette fois, et répliqué, vexé :

**- C'est bon, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé.**

**- Et si tu me le redis encore une fois, je te jure que…**

**- Ah oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas fai…**

Le coup partit. Sans réfléchir, animée par sa seule colère, Zofia leva son poing et celui-ci vint s'écraser contre la mâchoire du brun en un violent impact. Elle vit sa tête partir en arrière et il poussa un cri étouffé, tout en portant rapidement ses mains à son visage. Pour sa part, la douleur éclata dans sa main droite, comme si cette dernière venait de s'abattre sur un mur et que tous ses os s'étaient broyés et recroquevillés sous sa peau, se déplaçant, griffant sa chair, la fendant pour se frayer un nouveau passage. Elle gémit et porta la main à son ventre, serrant les dents pour ne pas que de nouvelles larmes dévalent ses joues. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux ! Elle tenta de se redresser le plus dignement possible et jeta une œillade noire au jeune homme. Il aurait mérité tellement plus… Sans vraiment y faire attention, elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui. Seulement, elle n'alla pas plus loin, puisqu'une main vint entourer son bras pour la retenir.

**- L'heure n'est pas aux règlements de comptes, Zofia**, murmura une voix grave à son oreille d'un ton sans appel.

**- Elrond vous a tout dit, vous savez qu'il le mérite**, répondit aussitôt la jeune fille, reconnaissant en son interlocuteur Aragorn.

**- Je le sais, mais une menace nous guette dans le noir, ne laissez pas mettre la Compagnie en danger à cause de votre rancœur, nous devons avancer.**

Zofia déglutit et, serrant la mâchoire pour se retenir de jurer ou d'émettre quelconques plaintes de douleur, hocha la tête sagement. Sans la lâcher, il l'attira vers les portes toujours closes et les regards surpris du groupe finirent par se détourner d'elle. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Boromir venir en aide à Nathaniel et elle détourna vivement le regard pour ne plus se laisser tenter. Frodon fronça les sourcils en dévisageant cette Grande Gens qui pouvait elle aussi être plus influençable que les autres face à l'appel de l'Anneau, et il porta une main à son cou presque sans s'en apercevoir. Puis, il fit tourner à nouveau ses pensées vers cette phrase qui l'avait interpellé plus tôt.

**- C'est une énigme.**

Aragorn tourna un regard méfiant vers l'eau et Zofia l'imita, lorsqu'elle vit des traits soucieux apparaître sur son visage. L'eau se plissait de rides troubles. Une peur primitive remonta soudainement en elle, retournant son ventre et nouant sa gorge, la paralysant toute entière.

**- Parlez ami, et entrez. Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?**

Les formes dans l'eau devinrent plus nettes, quelque chose de sombre s'avançant clairement vers la berge, sous le regard clair de la lune. Elle se sentit trembler toute entière, et face au silence réfléchi de vieil homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de le dire à mi-voix, faiblement, mais hâtivement :

**- « Mellon ». **

Des regards curieux se posèrent sur elle, elle le sentit pertinemment, mais quelle importance ? Un kraken allait bientôt fendre les eaux en deux, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose actuellement ; s'enfoncer dans le tombeau de la Moria et se faire ensevelir loin de ce mollusque énorme. Finalement, la pierre se craqua en son milieu, se fendit en deux, laissant les portes épaisses s'ouvrir sur les ténèbres de la Moria. Les compagnons se levèrent aussitôt, certains détournèrent leurs regards du marais, d'autres d'elle. En tout cas, la Compagnie s'engouffra à l'intérieur des noirceurs, faiblement éclairées par les rayons blancs de la pleine lune. Gimli se vanta à Legolas de l'hospitalité des nains, essayant de détendre le groupe, Zofia l'entendit quelque peu dans le brouillard confus de ses pensées. Ses mots graves éclatèrent en échos, se répercutant contre les parois de la mine, troublant les compagnons. Aragorn la maintenant toujours par le bras, pour l'éloigner un maximum du jeune homme qui pestait et jurait dans les rangs de derrière et Zofia se voyait obliger d'avancer sans savoir où aller, le ventre noué de peur. Gandalf usa de sa magie, laissant la clarté de son bâton envahir soudainement les lieux. Alors, tous se mirent à s'agiter. Des corps encombraient les marches d'imposants escaliers, jonchaient le sol dallé de pierres grises, s'amassaient et se tordaient les uns contre les autres contre les murs abîmés, traversés de lances, percés de flèches, leurs cadavres offerts indécemment à la vue de tous, sans sépultures, ni feu délivreur. Plus que des ossements craquants sur les cendres d'un passé glorieux.

**- Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !**

**- Ce n'est pas une mine…, **reprit Boromir, le regard inquisiteur**, c'est un tombeau.**

Tous regardèrent alors un peu mieux et survint à leurs yeux, non pas ce qu'il aurait aimé voir - ce qu'ils avaient cru voir - mais la cruelle réalité, de ce qu'il en était vraiment. Un soupir horrifié s'échappa de Gimli, suivi d'un cri qui contenait toute sa difficulté à croire en ce funeste tableau. Zofia déglutit, et posa sa main encore un peu endolorie contre le manche de _fealòke_, espérant y trouver un quelconque réconfort, l'écho du chagrin de Gimli éclatant en elle, lui donnant envie de vomir ses tripes. Aragorn lâcha son bras pour tirer de son fourreau sa propre épée, alors que Legolas arrachait une flèche noire d'un torse maigre, constatant tout en armant son arc :

**- Des gobelins !**

Les hobbits se mirent à reculer et Zofia se demanda pourquoi elle ne se trouvait pas actuellement avec eux, mais devant, aux côtés de Legolas, Boromir et Aragorn. Ils dévisageaient tous trois les ténèbres, dans l'attente d'une attaque, les corps tendus et noués d'appréhension.

**- Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici**, intervint Boromir, **allons, partons vite d'ici, sortons !**

Tous se mirent à reculer, sans se tourner, les yeux fixés vers les larges escaliers. Zofia inspira profondément, puis sortit finalement son épée, le poids de l'arme pesant comme un objet rassurant entre ses mains. Son pied se planta dans un crâne et elle vacilla, grimaçant, alors qu'un prénom crié retentissait. Aussitôt, tous se retournèrent. Un tentacule venait de s'extirper des flots pour tirer Frodon dans son antre. Pas de panique, Sam devait intervenir, mais… bon sang, Nathaniel s'agrippait au hobbit avec la férocité d'une sangsue, tétanisé, et Frodon se dirigeait inexorablement vers l'eau. Ses mains pâlirent tant elle serra fort son épée pour éviter qu'elles ne tremblent, puis sans plus réfléchir, elle s'élança. Elle se mit à courir plus rapidement que jamais, ne songeant qu'à une seule chose ; sauver l'histoire. Elle devait étouffer ses peurs, ne plus sentir que l'adrénaline faisant battre puissamment son cœur. Elle arriva aux côtés de Frodon et s'arrêtât brusquement, dérapant sur quelques centimètres, avant d'abattre son épée avec force sur le tentacule, qui se retira brusquement. Zofia, essoufflée, émit un soupir soulagé, qui perdit de sa véritable intention, lorsqu'un corps énorme émergea de la surface, de nombreux tentacules noirs glissantes et dégoulinants s'élançant dans l'air avant de s'abattre sur deux des hobbits. Zofia bondit en arrière pour échapper à l'une d'elle, mais trébucha et tomba sur les fesses, le souffle coupé, les yeux écarquillés de frayeur face à cette créature immense et rapide. Le cri de Frodon lui glaça le sang, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'un tentacule enserra sa cheville, la tirant aussitôt vers l'eau, puis vers le haut. Elle sentit son corps racler la terre sèche, puis se soulever de terre, alors qu'elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa vue, un brouillard de couleurs sombres constituant sa seule vision, son cœur dopé à l'adrénaline. La tête en bas, elle se mit à pousser un cri à son tour, horrifiée. Tout se passait trop vite, trop brusquement, et la panique embrouillait ses idées.

Elle ferma les yeux, ses poings se serrèrent et elle découvrit qu'elle tenait toujours son épée à la main. Sa seule chance. Forçant sur les abdos qu'elle ne possédait pas vraiment, elle inspira comme elle put et s'intima d'être un peu courageuse, pour une fois. Elle tenta alors de se plier en deux afin de pouvoir toucher la bête. Sans succès. Un tourbillon se formait dans l'eau sous elle, elle entendait des hurlements, peut-être des échos au sien. Elle réessaya, se tordant à nouveau en deux, jetant son bras avec toute la force à sa disposition. Echec. Encore une fois. Elle se pencha en avant un maximum, tentant d'ignorer les ballotements que lui faisait subir la pieuvre géante, puis donna un coup droit, semblable à son coup de poing plus tôt, avec toute la rage et la peur en elle. Elle sentit _fealòke _traverser le corps flasque du tentacule, qui se rétracta aussitôt, relâchant l'emprise sur sa cheville. Elle chuta derechef, comme une pierre tombante, un poids mort, s'enfonçant dans l'eau sombre quelques instants plus tard. Une main la saisit dès son entrée dans les flots par l'aisselle et la redressa. Une main se glissa autour de sa taille, alors qu'elle recrachait le peu d'eau qu'elle avait avalé et un ordre fut crié à ses côtés, alors qu'ils se mettaient tous deux à courir. Elle, avec tant bien que mal. À l'entrée de la mine, elle sentit quelqu'un d'autre se placer à ses côtés pour la soutenir et elle passa son bras sur ses épaules, alors que la créature semblait s'énerver derrière eux, agitant ses membres avec une soudaine brusquerie effrayante. Elle se colla à la grotte comme une ventouse et ses tentacules tentèrent de violer l'entrée des mines. Des pierres se détachèrent sous la violence de l'assaut et un éboulement se mit en place. Zofia tira dans ses réserves pour forcer l'allure, le corps perclus de douleur et dû se résigner à se jeter en avant, lorsqu'elle sentit le déplacement d'air d'un large bloc de pierre tomber dans son dos. Ses mains amortirent le choc, et elle plaça aussitôt sa tête contre le sol, joue à plat. Le dernier morceau se détacha, soulevant la poussière grise des lieux et elle toussa violemment quand elle sentit les cendres d'ossements se coller à son visage humide. Puis, tout bruit cessa soudainement, ne resta plus qu'un silence de mort. L'obscurité totale déploya ses ailes sur les pierres grises du tombeau de la Moria, plongeant la Compagnie dans une noirceur des plus alarmantes. Plus aucun bruit, seulement les respirations hachées des hobbits, une sensation de vide et de claustrophobie, comme si la nuit avait décidé d'enfermer de nouveaux prisonniers. Zofia se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux et essuya son visage, en grimaçant, alors qu'une panique sournoise se mettait à monter doucement en elle. Noir, du noir partout. Où qu'elle pose son regard. L'impression d'être aveugle, qu'elle allait se cogner contre un mur d'un instant à l'autre, qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais rien. Plus de nuances, juste un écran sombre, comme si la mort était en avance.

Elle sentit son cœur accélérer de nouveau et elle tourna la tête de droite à gauche, le souffle coupé, l'esprit engourdi, à la recherche d'un repère, de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se retrouver, dans cette mer noire. Où était-elle ? Est-ce que tout le monde s'en était tiré ? Elle s'était jetée en avant, mais n'avait pas senti les autres suivre, alors… Elle tendit la main, une crise d'angoisse aux bords des lèvres. Ses doigts effleurèrent quelque chose et elle poussa un petit cri étouffé, prête à reprendre sa main, mais quelqu'un la lui saisit. Avec fermeté, on l'aida à se relever et elle tituba, vacillante et pantelante. Elle s'accrocha à un des bras musclés de celui qui venait de lui porter son aide pour retrouver l'équilibre et souffla un « merci », encore choquée, dans l'incapacité de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la respiration toujours aussi chaotique, les jambes aussi fortes que si elles avaient été bourrées de coton.

**- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais**, intervint soudainement la voix grave du Magicien, **il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria.**

La lumière qui reparut, éclairant d'une lueur blafarde les visages inquiets, ne rassura pas Zofia qui posa une main contre son cou, avec l'envie de s'arracher la gorge pour trouver un peu d'air frais pour que sa respiration s'apaise. Ses ongles griffèrent sa peau, y laissant des marques rougeâtres, alors qu'elle continuait à haleter, la vision trouble, et elle sentit brusquement ses genoux s'entrechoquer sous elle. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et ses yeux se révulsèrent, alors que la fatigue accumulée et la terreur récemment éprouvée la rattrapaient soudainement pour la plonger dans une inconscience agitée.

OOo

L'elfe blond rattrapa Zofia juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule dans ce nid d'ossements, la soulevant ensuite comme si elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Nathaniel jura dans sa barbe. Tiens, il aurait bien aimé la voir tomber, s'effondrer face contre sol. Il l'aurait achevée à grand renfort de coups de pied, il n'aurait eu aucune pitié pour cette traînée. Elle avait osé… Elle avait levé la main sur lui, l'avait humilié, elle l'avait frappé ! Jamais plus il ne lui laisserait cette occasion. Si elle ne faisait que mine de lever le petit doigt sur lui, il le lui casserait. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de la brusque bouffée de violence qui venait de l'investir, et cilla plusieurs fois, étourdi. Était-ce la peur qui le faisait réagir ainsi ? Se réfugiait-il dans la colère pour échapper à cette terreur qui l'avait envahi en voyant la créature ? Il avait détesté se retrouver aussi démuni, aussi faible et figé, résigné à se cacher derrière un vulgaire hobbit ! Car il aurait dû comprendre la haine de Zofia en son égard, admettre que son geste était mérité ; après tout, il venait de lui révéler qu'il lui avait tendu un piège plus qu'odieux. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas vraiment la raison de cet aveu. Il avait juste eu le sentiment que c'était le bon moment, celui de le lui dire. C'est comme s'il avait prévu sa réaction, comme s'il avait su comment tout cela allait se finir, mais que c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. La faire réagir, la déconcentrer, la faire pleurer. _Lui faire mal_. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait inconsciente dans les bras du blond, la tête renversée, les paupières closes et les lèvres entrouvertes, les traits entièrement détendus par-dessous de longues traînées grises qui barbouillaient son visage comme du maquillage macabre et ses mèches sombres qui collaient à ses joues humides, le regrettait-il ? De l'avoir ainsi mise en danger, de l'avoir heurtée en plein cœur ? _Non, tu aurais pu faire pire_.

**- Oui ! **Répliqua vivement le jeune homme pour lui-même, incapable de se croire aussi mauvais.

**- Ne faîtes pas de bruit !** Le réprimanda aussitôt Gandalf dans un chuchotement furieux, avant de se reprendre en expliquant ; **il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté, espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue. **

Quatre jours ? Bordel, c'était démesurément long ! Ils étaient sous terre, comme enterrés vifs, et c'était assez effrayant comme ça, alors pourquoi ce magicien de pacotille avait besoin d'en rajouter dans les explications flippantes ? C'en était vraiment irritant ! Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces informations - comme quoi il faudrait rester quatre jours dans cette mine habitée par des nains morts, quelle blague - pour avoir envie de mouiller son pantalon. Il serra les dents face à ce constat et baissa la tête, honteux et énervé contre lui-même, se mettant à suivre les autres sans plus rien dire à travers ce dédale de roches grises.

Ce qui lui était apparu comme une large montagne dure et haute de l'extérieur s'avéra être une montagne vidée de vie, creuse, morte de l'intérieur. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un labyrinthe de terre, avec de longs ponts maigres semblables à des bras décharnés pour joindre des plaques cabossées entre elles, de grandes bouches sombres et béantes apparemment sans fond de chaque côté de ces chemins escarpés. Il avait le sentiment de se trouver dans les entrailles boueuses d'un colosse de terre. De minces filets argentés coulaient le long des parois humides, durcies dans la pierre, creusant des sillons brillants à la lueur du bâton de Gandalf. Du « mithril » expliqua le vieil homme. Et les autres idiots semblaient fascinés, et il lui fallait s'avouer que Nathaniel lui-même était terriblement tenté. Il en aurait bien pris quelques échantillons pour les revendre ensuite dans ce monde. Il ne savait pas vraiment quelle valeur pourrait avoir cette chose d'où il venait, mais les petits trafiquants étaient bien souvent attirés par ce genre de trucs qui brillent et ils étaient prêt à mettre cher pour des babioles, la plupart du temps. Enfin, si un jour il revenait bel et bien chez lui. Ce dont il doutait clairement depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cette grotte.

En tout cas, heureusement pour lui qu'il n'avait pas le vertige, car les ravins étaient visiblement plus profonds que ce qu'ils auraient dû être et ils le cerclaient de toutes parts. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'un mince détail, car il était déjà mort de trouille, de toutes façons, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il sortirait un jour de ce cauchemar. Y avait-il seulement une autre issue à ces mines désertées ? Le vieux fou semblait le croire, mais fallait-il seulement croire ce vieux fou ? Il commençait à en douter sérieusement. Et la colère, l'envie et la haine se mêlaient en lui, grandissaient et grondaient en son sein, au fil de ses pas maladroits. Ses sentiments paraissaient exacerbés depuis son arrivée ici, mais c'est ce qui le faisait tenir aussi. Il puisait dans sa colère et sa haine pour ne pas tomber, dans l'envie pour lui donner le désir de continuer à explorer de nouvelles richesses. Alors, même si cette explosion d'émotions était plutôt effrayante, elle lui était également bien utile, et tout atout était bon à prendre.

Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, sans discontinuité, encore et encore, sans arrêt. Ils passèrent sous des arches de pierre tendues au-dessus de leurs têtes comme pour maintenir les flancs de la montagne écartés l'un de l'autre, puis ils se mirent à escalader plus qu'à monter un imposant escalier aux marches raides. Et bientôt, il sentit la fatigue revenir habiter son corps et son esprit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses mains étaient écorchées, à vifs, abîmées et sensibilisées par la pierre usée dont il s'aidait pour atteindre le sommet. Ses jambes commençaient à peser lourd, chaque pas devenant une nouvelle déclinaison de la torture et de la sueur froide coulait sur son front brûlant, glissant jusqu'à se loger dans les replis de ses paupières, longeant les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale dans son dos. Il n'aurait pu dire s'il faisait chaud ou froid, il ne sentait plus que l'épuisement qui retombait sur ses épaules aussi lourdement que si quelqu'un avait rajouté un sac à ses bagages. Comme nombre de ses compagnons, à vrai dire. Même s'ils tenaient mieux la route que lui, il voyait bien que la fatigue marquait les visages. Seul l'elfe blond paraissait échapper à la règle. Il bondissait de marche en marche, le pas souple et léger, les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses bandés et saillants sous sa peau pâle, mais le visage concentré et sombre, non pas fatigué. Il tenait la route, largement, et ce, comme si Zofia ne s'était pas tenu lovée dans ses bras. C'en était horriblement frustrant et énervant ! Serrant les poings, il se retint de lancer un commentaire acerbe, mais ne put s'empêcher de demander à Aragorn qui passait auprès de lui :

**- Comment il fait pour continuer à avancer, alors qu'il a Zofia en plus ? Vous ne voulez pas l'aider ?**

Il désigna d'un signe du menton l'elfe, et posa ensuite sa question, sans s'inclure dedans. Car il était hors de question qu'il participe au portée de cette… de cette… Ah, s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait abandonnée à l'entrée !

Le Rôdeur lui jeta un regard, sans s'attarder, puis continua sa route en répondant distraitement :

**- Les elfes ont de bien nombreuses ressources et il nous faut avancer rapidement ; le groupe deviendrait trop lent si un autre s'en occupait.**

**- Alors, pourquoi on ne la réveille pas tout simplement ? Elle a deux jambes, elle s'est assez reposée, je pense qu'elle peut marcher, non ?**

Aragorn s'arrêtât à l'entente de ces paroles et jeta un regard plissé sur le jeune homme, le dévisageant prudemment durant un instant, avant de reprendre à la fois sa route et ses paroles :

**- Je pense qu'elle a fait ses preuves, alors ne vous laissez pas dévorer par la jalousie, Nathaniel. **

Et sans le savoir, la réponse d'Aragorn ne fit qu'attiser la haine du jeune homme.

OOo

Des vagues sombres, des mouvements légers et réguliers dans l'ombre, des tourbillons d'encre, des arabesques noires. Tout était si calme et reposant. Puis, des murmures creusèrent le coton étourdi de ses pensées vagabondes et un brin de sa conscience s'échappa d'entre l'issue créée pour émerger.

**- … je pense que si.**

**- Chut, Gandalf réfléchit !**

Elle reprit conscience de son corps et ne trouva que douleur. Dans ses bras et ses jambes, de longues courbatures, dans ses abdominaux également, comme si une large ceinture avait décidé de la comprimer. Elle trouva sa gorge sèche et irritée, comme si elle n'avait pas bu d'eau depuis des jours, ou comme si elle s'était mise à hurler comme une folle la veille. Elle ne savait plus. Comment la fête s'était-elle terminée ? Elle se revoyait enfiler son costume et partir de chez elle, sous le regard embrumé de son paternel, alors qu'elle pensait lui échapper l'instant d'une soirée. Elle retrouvait des bribes d'images d'elle en train de boire un verre, puis de s'échapper dans la forêt. Mais, rien d'autre. Elle se tourna sur son flanc et grimaça, avec la désagréable impression d'avoir été droguée. Son cou la faisait souffrir également, comme si un torticolis était en prévision. Ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières, les sourcils froncés, et une panique familière pris naissance dans son ventre, gonflant et prenant en importance, alors que des souvenirs lui revenaient soudainement. Nathaniel, le passage bleuté, le kraken. Merde. Elle releva brusquement les paupières et se redressa tout aussi vivement, grognant lorsque son corps se fit réceptacle de souffrances. Des rires étouffés accueillirent ce réveil agité. Les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle cligna plusieurs fois, avant de retrouver une vision tout à fait correcte. Elle était blottie dans sa cape, dans le recoin d'un angle en pierre, non loin d'où se trouvaient les hobbits, Nathaniel, Aragorn et Boromir. Ni Gimli, ni Legolas ou même encore Gandalf ne se tenaient auprès d'eux. Elle fronça les sourcils et Boromir lui lança, amusé :

**- Le courage fatigue, pas vrai ?**

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et s'étira lentement, déroulant ses membres avec précaution, tout en répondant :

**- Vous appelez ça du courage, vraiment ? Moi, ce que j'ai fait, j'appelle ça une mission suicide, chacun ses mots.**

De nouveaux rires accompagnèrent cette réponse et les deux hommes se remirent à fumer leurs pipes, alors que les hobbits parlaient de petits plats de chez eux. Zofia bailla longuement, puis finit par se relever en titubant, les jambes douloureuses. Où était-elle ? Elle remarqua alors que Gandalf se tenait assis, songeur, sur un plateau un peu plus en hauteur, et qu'il venait d'être rejoint par Frodon. Ah oui, le moment où plus personne ne savait la direction. C'était déjà plus loin, constata-t-elle étonnée. Par quels moyens s'étaient-ils tous retrouvés ici ? Qui l'avait donc bien porté ? Car, à moins qu'elle ne soit somnambule et très forte, elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour explorer un peu les lieux. Gimli était assis dans les marches qui menaient à ce petit plateau, fumant lui aussi, le cœur sans doute lourd de chagrin. Coupable - car elle savait pertinemment, dès le départ, ce qu'ils trouveraient dans ces mines - elle ne put se résoudre à aller alléger ses peines. Elle soupira doucement et baissa les yeux, et en s'avançant, elle remarqua alors Legolas qui était debout un peu en retrait des deux Hommes, non loin du vide, le visage sombre, le regard perçant, comme s'il guettait le moindre danger. Son âme se trouvait probablement affaibli, ainsi enterré dans la montagne, loin des arbres de la Forêt Noire et du ciel piqueté d'étoiles claires. Un Elfe n'était pas fait pour vivre sous terre, mais aux côtés de la nature, sur terre. Toutefois, il était clairement intimidant et le courage dont elle avait soi-disant fait preuve face au kraken sembla s'écouler hors d'elle pour aller se nicher sous une pierre grise. Il semblait beaucoup plus simple de lui parler, lorsqu'elle était en état de choc ou qu'elle venait de frôler la mort. Dans ces moments-là, il lui apparaissait alors beaucoup moins charismatique et imposant qu'il l'était à cette heure-ci.

- **Oh… C'est par ici.**

Tous tournèrent la tête vers le Magicien Gris.

- **Ah, ça lui revient !** s'exclama Merry, enjoué.

Tous se relevèrent alors aussitôt, hâtifs de se sortir de ce sombre endroit.

- **Pas du tout. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.**

La remarque n'était guère rassurante et, si Zofia n'avait pas su qu'ils s'en sortiraient, elle se serait sans doute rouler en boule dans un coin pour pleurer tranquillement. Car il est vrai que s'enfoncer dans les méandres terreuses de la montagne n'avait rien de rassurant, quand vous cherchez désespérément une sortie à cet enfer. Gandalf laissa lui échapper un rire amusé et se mit à descendre une volée de marches étroites, en appui sur son bâton, alors que les autres se faufilaient à sa suite, l'un derrière l'autre. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans une salle emplie de ténèbres et Gandalf se risqua à éclairer les lieux, pour laisser alors dans le plus total émerveillement les compagnons. C'était une salle immense, dont Zofia peinait de voir le bout. De larges colonnes semblables à des troncs gris se soulevaient du sol pour venir s'encastrer dans la paroi de la montagne, des mètres plus haut. L'édifice était impressionnant il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas été construit au creux de la montagne, mais que la montagne elle-même s'était enroulée autour de la mine pour l'envelopper d'un manteau protecteur de roches dures. Zofia n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le souffle coupé, ses yeux s'agitaient furieusement pour ne pas louper une seule miette du spectacle. Les piliers de pierre étaient creusés d'arabesques parfaites et gravés de mots étranges, et ils s'alignaient comme il se multipliait : en une symétrie implacable. Une beauté travaillée qui la faisait se sentir aussi minuscule qu'un grain de poussière. Elle aurait pu être balayée en un souffle de vent. Des colonnes de pierre étaient tombées, s'étaient écroulées, vaincues par le temps ou le soupir néfaste des gobelins, elle n'en savait rien, mais les ruines rendaient le chemin difficile et d'autant plus intimidant à emprunter.

Elle laissa lui échapper un murmure admirateur, alors que Gandalf déclamait d'une voix forte que la splendeur des Maîtres Nains se retrouvaient en ce royaume qu'ils avaient construit jadis. Elle leva les yeux vers les voûtes de pierre qui se tordait au-dessus de leurs têtes pour suivre les contours naturels de la montagne et Sam répondit alors distraitement à son exclamation étouffée, en acquiesçant par des paroles :

- **Pour sûr qu'c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur.**

Zofia lui jeta un regard, un sourire émerveillé étirant ses lèvres et il le lui rendit, tout aussi abasourdi qu'elle par cette merveille se dressant haut devant leurs yeux.

Ils ne restèrent cependant pas bien longtemps la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, à observer le paysage il leur fallait avancer. Et vite. Ils se remirent alors à marcher, longuement, traversant le couloir sombre de la salle. Et puis soudain, tournant décisif. D'autres corps squelettiques apparurent, pâles et rongés par la mort. Une nouvelle salle, aux portes semblables à une bouche béante qui se serait mise à déverser sa pourriture. Gimli hoqueta sous le choc et se mit à courir vers cette bouche putride, s'enfonçant à l'intérieur de cette gorge qui n'annonçait que peine et révulsion. Les autres se hâtèrent de le suivre, mais Zofia resta légèrement en retrait, s'avançant prudemment dans la pièce. Une tombe de marbre blanc s'élevait au milieu du chaos des corps enchevêtrés et des armes abandonnées, mise en valeur par la lumière pâle d'un soleil froid. Un seul rayon qui sortait d'une ouverture carrée tombait sur la pierre immaculée comme un voile de deuil sur le visage d'une veuve éplorée. Gimli se trouvait agenouillé devant, plié en deux sous le poids de la perte de son cousin, le corps agité de sanglots non contrôlés. Zofia s'avança vers lui, le cœur fendu par ses cris de détresse et elle souhaita soudainement être forte, du genre réconfortante, avec l'audace de poser une main sur l'épaule de Gimli, lui apporter son soutien par ce simple geste. Mais, elle ne l'était pas. Elle resta figée, non loin de lui, les yeux fermés, avec l'incapacité d'affronter cette douleur si pesante et déchirante.

Gandalf lut les inscriptions gravées, expliquant indirectement au reste du groupe la raison de ce soudain état de peine et il retira son chapeau, ajoutant doucement que c'est ce qu'il avait craint. Les autres Compagnons restèrent eux-aussi immobiles, mal à l'aise et compatissant, respectant silencieusement ce moment de deuil. Puis, l'attention de Gandalf fut attirée par un épais manuscrit reposant dans le creux des bras squelettiques et recouverts de toiles d'araignées d'un ancien soldat nain. Il le prit dans ses mains et glissa sa paume sur la couverture de cuir fendue par un coup de hache pour l'épousseter, avant de l'ouvrir. Des pages jaunies et racornies glissèrent du livre, mais il ne s'en soucia guère, cherchant simplement les derniers mots écrits.

Zofia gardait les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, le regard vagabond, partagée entre la peine et la peur. Legolas se tenait à ses côtés, de même qu'Aragorn et tous deux, bien que compatissants, balayaient les environs de regards inquisiteurs.

**- Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici**, murmura Legolas au Rôdeur.

Qu'il s'inquiète au lieu d'afficher un visage fort renforça l'angoisse de Zofia et elle lui jeta une œillade furtive, pleine d'appréhension. Aragorn acquiesça d'un bref mouvement du visage. Au même moment, Gandalf commença la lecture de la dernière page, sa voix grave montant et gagnant les esprits de tous les compagnons avec une clarté que certains auraient sans doute préféré voir atténuée.

**- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps…**

Zofia sentit ses mains commencer à trembler et elle serra les poings en déglutissant. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il cesse son récit, elle était déjà assez terrifiée comme ça, et elle ne semblait pas la seule. Un silence de mort planait autour des mots du Magicien Gris, ceux-ci prenant encore en importance face au calme apeuré de la salle.

**- Le sol tremble. Les tambours, les tambours viennent des profondeurs. **

Elle sentit la cadence de son cœur accélérer, une boule dans la gorge, et elle tourna la tête pour tenter de découvrir à quel moment tout cela allait basculer. Gandalf tourna une page et reprit, plus inquiétant que jamais :

**- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. **

Coincés, piégés. Les Nains l'avaient été, comme eux l'étaient en cet instant. Les regards de tous s'agitaient pour essayer de découvrir quand le danger arriverait et la voix de Gandalf s'extirpa alors des ténèbres, semblable à une réponse définitive pour eux-mêmes :

**- Ils arrivent.**

**Suite au prochain rendez-vous !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Au coeur du chagrin

Bonsoir, les amis ! Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures, avec la fin du récit des Mines de la Moria. *_* Je vous remercie de suivre encore mon histoire et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous invitera à continuer de le faire ! Encore merci pour vos avis positifs, c'est encourageant, et bonne lecture à vous !

Juste une petite parenthèse en réaction à un commentaire que j'ai trouvé déplacé : je détaille beaucoup mes écrits, j'ai mon style personnel, j'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien, alors quand je vois que quelqu'un va jusqu'à me citer pour reformuler ma phrase en supprimant tout ce qui fait d'elle quelque chose de plus travaillé, je trouve ça insultant pour le travail que je fais ( car, oui, je passe beaucoup de temps sur mes chapitres ). Donc, je remercie cette personne pour son avis et j'accepte les critiques, mais il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

« **Disclaimer** : Donc, comme vous le savez tous, TOUT appartient au vénéré J. R. R. Tolkien, à qui je voue une admiration totale, donc un grand merci à lui ! Puis, également à Peter Jackson pour cette merveilleuse trilogie ( et maintenant le Hobbit ! ) qu'il a parfaitement su retranscrire à l'écran ! Seuls les personnages de Zofia et Nathaniel, ainsi que leurs histoires et ce qu'ils deviendront par la suite, est dû à mon petit cerveau. »

Azalo.

**oOo**

**CHAPITRE 5**

_Au cœur du chagrin._

Un silence glacé étreint le cœur des compagnons à l'entente de ces mots. Les regards se croisèrent, s'enchevêtrèrent les uns dans les autres, pour tenter de trouver des réponses ou du réconfort. Néanmoins, le calme qui accueillit ces paroles sinistres ne perdura guère longtemps. Pippin effleura du bout des doigts une flèche noire ancrée dans la cage d'os de ce qui avait jadis dû être un nain fort et courageux, avant d'en saisir l'extrémité pour la tourner. Alors, comme une mécanique s'enchaînant, oui, comme si la flèche avait été directement reliée au fonctionnement du crâne, la tête bascula lentement en arrière en un craquement inquiétant, avant de tomber dans le puits. Le membre détaché trouva la paroi, une première fois, non loin, frappant la pierre en un bruit sourd, puis une fois encore un peu plus bas et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus que des murmures de heurts qui se fassent entendre. Pippin eut une petite inspiration surprise qui se coinça dans sa gorge lorsqu'il se retourna pour affronter le regard de Gandalf. Alors, avec un grincement métallique semblable à une craie crissant sur un tableau noir, le squelette en armure plongea en arrière à son tour. La lourde chaîne reliant la jambe du mort et le seau suivit ensuite, emportée avec force, dans la course endiablée du cadavre soudainement animé. Le tout percuta plusieurs fois les parois sèches, à chaque nouveau coup, produisant un bruit de tonnerre qui se répercuta encore longuement en des échos troublants, comme si le colosse de terre s'éveillait, que la Montagne prenait enfin vie, s'animant avec des bruits de robot rouillé. Zofia s'arrêtât de respirer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que son angoisse était au maximum, pas encore, mais cela ne serait tarder.

Pippin ferma les yeux en grimaçant à chaque nouvel impact bruyant, redoutant la colère du Magicien Gris, qui ne fut pas longue à survenir. Tout premièrement, un flottement tendu prit possession de la pièce, l'appréhension du groupe s'étirant à n'en plus finir. Les regards voyagèrent de nouveau, cherchant quelques indices qui auraient pu leur indiquer que leur présence avait finalement été révélée. Rien ne survint. Seul ce même silence de mort, celui qui pourrait combler le vide d'une Mine abandonnée, d'une montagne morte de l'intérieur. Alors, les épaules se détendirent, la tension baissa d'un cran et certains allèrent même jusqu'à pousser de légers soupirs de soulagement. Zofia, elle, cilla plusieurs fois, le cœur palpitant, les mains tremblantes, le regard fixé droit devant elle sur un point inconnu, son visage pâle marqué par la peur. _Ils arrivent_.

**- Crétin de Touque ! Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité ! **Explosa alors finalement le magicien.

Zofia le trouva dur, mais ne dit rien, paralysée par une horreur dû à la soudaine clarté qui s'empara de son esprit. Ils allaient vraiment arriver. Elle allait être confrontée à des créatures que son imaginaire n'aurait pas même pensé à créer pour faire office de croquemitaines. Elle allait… Un bruit sourd, venu du tréfonds des entrailles de la terre balaya soudainement ses pensées, chassant toute trace de calme en elle. Le groupe sembla alors s'éveiller à nouveau. Les visages se relevèrent lentement, les yeux s'écarquillèrent doucement, les souffles se coupèrent dans leur élan. Un nouveau « boum », loin sous leurs pieds, et qui lui parut pourtant si proche… Le roulement des tambours annoncé dans le livre leur arrivait. La terre semblait vibrer sous eux, à chaque nouveau coup, puis des cris distendus, agités, semblables à des rires cruels ou à des exclamations mauvaises jaillirent à la suite. D'abord étouffés, avec des bruits de plus en plus rapprochés, avant de se faire plus stridents, plus présents, emplissant la pièce de leurs échos inquiétants. Tous se mirent à s'agiter, sans savoir quelle décision prendre. Des respirations saccadées, des regards affolés. Zofia avait le sentiment qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Ou vomir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, elle se sentait juste effrayée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Pas même face au kraken. Elle était piégée. Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils et serra les poings. Non, non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi. Elle n'était pas seule, tout le monde avait peur, mais ils feraient tous preuve de courage. Alors, elle aussi. Elle allait se battre. Et gagner. Il n'y avait pas d'autres issues possibles. Après tout, que ce soit dans les livres ou dans les films, ils survivaient à cette bataille. Enfin, eux, oui. Pas Nathaniel, ni elle.

Frodon tira sa lame de son fourreau et remarqua la lueur bleutée qui s'en dégageait. Legolas confirma alors, informant le reste du groupe l'arrivée imminente d'orques, alors que les cris stridents et nombreux se rapprochaient inéluctablement de la salle des archives. Boromir fondit sur la porte et échappa de peu à des flèches, qui vinrent se nicher dans le bois dur à l'emplacement exact de son visage, quelques instants plus tôt.

**- Reculez ! Restez près de Gandalf ! **Cria Aragorn.

Les hobbits s'empressèrent de l'écouter devant la panique de sa voix et Nathaniel se joint à eux avec la même hâte. Aragorn jeta sa torche à terre, puis se rua vers la porte pour aider Boromir à la barricader.

**- Ils ont un troll des cavernes**, l'informa le fils de l'Intendant du Gondor.

Zofia s'approcha rapidement de la porte, à son tour, échappant au bras tendu de Gandalf qui essaya de la retenir. Ignorant son appel, elle arriva aux côtés de Legolas qui lançait une hache aux hommes. Aragorn l'attrapa, la bloqua contre la porte, puis se retourna vers elle, lui lançant vivement :

**- Ce n'est pas le moment, Zofia, restez avec Gandalf !**

**- Non, je refuse de rester les bras croisés !**

Sans l'écouter, il continua son chemin. Elle courut à sa suite et le rattrapa en saisissant son bras pour le retenir. Il se retourna brusquement, dardant sur elle un regard où se mêlaient la panique et la détermination. Elle y laissa refléter les mêmes choses dans ses yeux, les lèvres plissés, le cœur battant d'adrénaline.

**- Vous m'avez appris à me battre, je sais bien tirer, je peux être utile. Je ne me terrerais pas dans un trou à attendre la fin du combat !**

Il garda le silence, un laps de secondes durant, puis finit par hocher la tête, avant de faire un signe à Legolas. Aussitôt, celui-ci acquiesça et fit à son tour un mouvement du poignet, indiquant à Zofia de le suivre. Elle n'hésita pas un instant. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était « heureuse » de cette confiance qu'on lui accordait, mais elle ferait tout pour leur prouver qu'elle la méritait. L'elfe se hissa souplement sur le large plateau de pierre, d'un mètre surélevé du sol, puis s'accroupit pour tendre son bras. Aussitôt, Zofia accéléra sa course pour se donner l'élan nécessaire ; elle poussa alors sur ses pieds, encercla ce bras qui lui était tendu de sa main et elle sentit elle-même des doigts se refermer sur son poignet, pour qu'il la hisse ensuite à ses côtés. Elle le remercia et se mit directement à sa gauche, tirant de son dos son arbalète. Elle avait compris qu'Aragorn, bien qu'acceptant de la voir combattre, ne la placerait pas au milieu de la bataille. Ce n'était pas sa place, il le savait et elle le savait clairement. Alors, elle tirerait d'en haut, à l'abri pour un certain temps, aux côtés du meilleur archer jamais rencontré. C'était beaucoup mieux que rien. Et ce serait d'autant plus parfait si ses mains pouvaient s'arrêter de trembler, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

La porte se mit à onduler, à ruer et à se cabrer, sous les coups puissants des sombres créatures. Le bois se mit à craquer et son souffle s'accéléra, alors qu'elle dirigeait l'arme vers les cris.

**- Qu'ils approchent, il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire ! **Grogna Gimli, la hache levée, prête au massacre.

Comme si les orques avaient besoin d'une invitation ! Elle entendit la corde de Legolas se tendre et, en balayant du regard la pièce, elle découvrit la peur et la panique inscrites sur tous les visages. Pas rassurant. Et alors, le bois se fracassa à un endroit, un trou se créant cerné de longues échardes. La flèche partit aussitôt, rapide et silencieuse, puissante et efficace au cri répugnant de douleur que poussa la créature touchée. Zofia jeta un bref coup d'œil paniqué à Legolas qui semblait sûr de lui, en apparence. Il décocha aussitôt une autre flèche, puis une autre encore. Et elle, ses doigts tremblaient, ne sachant plus que faire. Son esprit était complètement vide, empli uniquement par des pensées et des idées terrifiantes. Les portes tombèrent brusquement, dans un grand fracas qui la fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. Et alors, comme se déversant d'une plaie purulente, de la vermine de la pire espèce. Grouillantes, comme une sombre mer agitée aux remous étranges, des créatures aux visages déformés, pâles et cruels dans la semi-obscurité, des créatures aux corps bossus et voûtés, recouverts de plaques métalliques cliquetantes. Les battements de son cœur devinrent si rapides qu'il lui sembla n'entendre plus que ce son angoissant battre dans le creux de ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et décocha alors, à son tour. Sa flèche vint se planter dans une gorge et elle rechargea aussitôt son arme. Il fallait qu'elle les aide, il fallait qu'ils restent en vie, tous. Il fallait qu'elle se montre courageuse, au moins un peu. Elle devait faire preuve de force.

Ses mains se mirent à serrer avec force le manche de son arbalète, ses jointures blanchirent, ses yeux se plissèrent, maintenant concentrés. Toucher le plus de monstres possibles. Tuer. Les courtes flèches devinrent rapides et régulières. Toutes n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles, certes, mais c'était déjà ça. Du bruit, partout. Entrechoquement d'épées, corps tombants, hurlements perçants. Juste du bruit et un brouillard de terreur pure, par-dessous une vague d'adrénaline. Un petit coup dans son coude fit soudainement dévier son tir et sa flèche vint se figer entre les deux yeux d'un orque qui tomba raide, au lieu de ne trancher que le vide. Zofia jeta un bref regard à Legolas, une mince - très mince - pointe d'amusement ressurgissant par-dessus le chaos confus de ses pensées effrayées. Diversion qui ne dura que peu de temps, car l'elfe lâcha soudainement son arc. Un de ses bras se plaqua contre le ventre de la jeune fille et il tira un poignard de son dos à l'aide de son autre main, tout en la poussant en arrière. Son dos heurta avec violence une colonne de pierre en ruine et son arbalète lui échappa des mains. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et découvrit un orque, juste à ses côtés, le ventre perforé par l'arme de Legolas.

Elle roula sur le côté de la colonne, s'éloignant des créatures, pour tomber nez à nez avec une autre. Cette dernière tendait une main armée vers l'elfe et, prise d'un réflexe de survie, Zofia tira _fealòke_ de son fourreau dans la seconde qui suivit, l'abattant de toutes ses forces vers ce bras tendu. La lame traversa le membre, qui se mua en moignon. L'orque poussa un grognement détestable et elle enchaîna aussitôt, se ruant sur lui, épée fermement plantée devant elle. L'arme traversa le ventre du monstre jusqu'au pommeau. Zofia s'arrêtât le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'orque et se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées, elle venait de poignarder quelqu'un, de lui couper un bras. Ce constat, ajoutée à la puanteur de l'orque dont la mort même ne pouvait rivaliser avec, lui donna soudainement envie de vomir. D'où lui venait cette violence brute ? Quel était ce sentiment de rage qui lui avait étreint le cœur, au point de la pousser au meurtre ? Était-ce cela l'instinct de survie ? Ou bien, était-ce encore autre chose ? Elle lâcha précipitamment le manche de son épée et se recula de quelques pas maladroits, avec le sentiment que les bruits de la bataille, son agitation, tout lui parvenait dans un flou et un ralenti total.

Alors, la créature fit une chose des plus atroces, qui sembla la réveiller de son soudain élan de remord. Il plaça sa main autour du pommeau et retira centimètre par centimètre la lame de son ventre, un sourire cruel sur ses lèvres noires, grognant de douleur comme de plaisir. Le cliquètement de l'arme tombant sur le sol la fit réagir à temps. Elle se baissa brusquement, alors que le bras de l'orque se tendait vers elle pour la frapper durement, puis sans plus réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui sans se relever, le saisissant à la taille et poussant de tout son poids pour le faire tomber, comme l'aurait fait un rugbyman dans son monde. Ils tombèrent tous deux, elle sur lui, et son regard trouva aussitôt l'éclat brillant de son épée non loin de leurs corps enchevêtrés. Il capta son œillade envieuse et profita de ce moment d'inattention pour la frapper au visage. Elle bascula sous l'impact et il se retrouva à son tour au-dessus d'elle. Elle se mit à gigoter, de nouvelles forces jaillissant dans ses muscles grâce à l'adrénaline. Elle lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez, puis en profita pour le repousser et repasser par-dessus, à califourchon sur cette silhouette inhumaine. Elle tordit ensuite son corps sur le côté, prête à saisir l'épée, son autre bras maintenu contre le visage de la monstrueuse créature pour l'empêcher de s'agiter. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres, ses doigts effleurèrent la lame et… des dents acérées et pourries se plantèrent dans son avant-bras gauche, une bouche affamée se referma sur sa peau, et elle se mit à hurler de douleur, des élancements semblables à des brûlures au fer rouge remontant le long de son bras, puis dans sa main jusqu'au bout de ses ongles. Elle se pencha derechef en avant, gémissant à travers ses dents serrées, réveillant la douleur dans son bras tout entier. Il ne la lâcha pas, mais elle atteint _fealòke_. Elle s'en saisit et en abattit aussitôt la pointe sur le front de l'orque. La lame s'enfonça dans un craquement sinistre et des spasmes nerveux parcoururent son ennemi, avant qu'il ne cesse tout mouvement, relâchant son bras.

Tremblante, des larmes dans les yeux et sur les joues, marbrant la terre et le sang, elle bascula du cadavre encore chaud et se laissa tomber vers la gauche, sur le dos, le bras contre sa poitrine, mi- soulagée, mi- choquée. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas plus de temps pour se remettre. Durant sa bataille, le troll était survenu et elle voyait maintenant sa massue - où de larges clous avaient été plantés par un bourreau sadique - juste au-dessus d'elle, prêt à s'abattre sur sa personne. A sa droite, le corps de l'orque. A sa gauche, la fin de la plateforme de terre, le vide. Deuxième option. Instinctivement, elle roula encore une fois sur le côté et se sentit chuter. L'impact fut rude, elle tomba sur le dos et sa tête frappa le sol avec une violence qui la laissa quelques instants étourdie. La massue s'abattit à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt et la pierre se fendit, accompagnée de poussière grise. Zofia se retourna pour ne pas en recevoir dans le visage et tenta par la même occasion de se relever, titubante et sonnée, alors que le troll semblait être diverti par quelqu'un d'autre : Legolas se tenant sur le petit plateau gris, tentant d'éviter sa chaîne qui brisait tout dans sa lancée, tranchant les colonnes de pierre sans la moindre difficulté.

Zofia était presque debout, lorsqu'elle sentit une main agripper son chignon à moitié défait et la tirer en arrière. Sa tête bascula et elle gémit lorsqu'elle sentit des cheveux s'arracher de son crâne en un douloureux tiraillement. Aussitôt, des leçons de son cours d'auto-défense lui revinrent. Se jeter en arrière, l'écraser de son poids. C'est ce qu'elle fit, poussant sur ses pieds avec force, puisant dans ses dernières réserves d'adrénaline. Ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière, sa chute à elle amortie par le corps de l'ennemi. Ce qui lui permit de se remettre rapidement. Elle lutterait jusqu'à bout. Elle devait partir, s'enfuir. Alors qu'elle se relevait, une main agrippa son bras et la retourna. Une main s'abattit sur sa joue. Elle dû se mordre la langue, car elle sentit le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Il revint à la charge. Des doigts épais enserrèrent sa gorge et elle sentit l'air quitter soudainement ses poumons, sa trachée bloquée. Il la souleva du sol, sans difficulté apparente, et ses jambes se mirent à brasser l'air. Elle leva ses mains, considérablement affaiblie, et tenta de trouver le visage de son agresseur à l'aveuglette. Ses pouces trouvèrent le creux de ses orbites et s'y enfoncèrent profondément, comme deux enfants prodigues retournant dans le confort visqueux de chez eux. Les globes oculaires éclatèrent sous la pression de ses doigts tremblants et il la relâcha aussitôt dans un cri de souffrance aigüe. Elle tomba sur le sol dur, à genoux, une main sur sa gorge endolorie, en toussant et en crachant, cherchant à inspirer de l'air. Ses yeux embués tombèrent sur une épée. Aussitôt, s'en saisissant à deux mains, elle la souleva, se retourna en se redressant et en prenant de l'élan et, en exécutant un demi-tour vacillant, la lame vint trouver les plis sombres du cou de l'orque. Sa tête sauta comme un bouchon de champagne et elle cria d'horreur, alors que du sang giclait hors de la blessure mortelle.

Elle se mit à reculer, au bord de la crise de nerf, les mains serrées, toute tremblante et pantelante. Son dos heurta quelque chose. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se retourna brusquement, levant l'épée, prête à l'abattre. Mais des mains retinrent ses poignets et la forcèrent à lâcher l'épée, qui tomba lourdement à ses pieds. A travers le brouillard rouge de ses nouveaux yeux d'adulte, elle découvrit le visage inquiet de Boromir. Son regard dû lui paraître être celui d'une folle, car il posa sa main sur sa joue et lui demanda quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Seules ses lèvres bougèrent, dans ses oreilles ne paraissaient que le hurlement de son cœur. Il parut soudainement comprendre et hocha la tête, glissant ses doigts sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Elle se laissa faire, les bras ballants le long de son corps, agitée de frissons glacés, la joue contre son torse. Bon sang, rien de tout cela n'était jamais montré au cinéma. Personne ne pouvait imaginer l'horreur du meurtre, sans l'avoir auparavant perpétré. On ne montrait que le côté épique de la chose, on reléguait les orques au rang d'objet, pourtant ils marchaient et s'animaient comme n'importe quelle créature vivante, on faisait de soldats torturés des héros… Or, elle n'avait jamais voulu être une héroïne. Elle n'en était pas une. Elle était simplement… elle et c'était largement suffisant.

Ne plus y penser, revenir parmi les vivants. Parmi les _survivants_. Frodon. Où était Frodon ? Elle n'entendait plus rien. Est-ce que tout s'était déroulé comme il le fallait ? Elle s'écarta brusquement de Boromir et demanda alors, paniquée :

**- Frodon ? Où est Frodon ?**

Les yeux de l'homme du Gondor se baissèrent et elle se retourna vivement, cherchant du regard le hobbit. Le troll était tombé, sa masse informe couvrant une bonne partie du sol ensanglanté, et derrière lui se trouvait les autres, en cercle. Frodon était au milieu, affaissé, le visage contre le sol. _Faîtes qu'il survive, faîtes qu'il soit encore vivant. _Zofia s'approcha rapidement, enjambant un des bras du troll et vit Aragorn tourner le jeune homme sur le dos. Alors, celui-ci se mit soudainement à gémir de douleur, les sourcils froncés. Un soulagement sans égal lava son cœur de toute la terreur emmagasinée et ses épaules nouées se relâchèrent quelque peu. Sam se dégagea du rang pour se précipiter vers lui, les yeux brillants.

**- Il est vivant…**

**- Je vais bien, je n'ai rien, **confirma haletant Frodon.

**- Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier…**, murmura Aragorn, abasourdi, mais soulagé.

**- Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît. **

Se dévoila alors aux yeux de tous la protection de mithril offerte par Bilbon et les esprits s'éclaircirent, les questions se dispersèrent. Néanmoins, le cadeau de très grande valeur de son oncle ne put rester bien longtemps le sujet de la conversation. De nouveaux cris distordus se firent entendre, comme sortants des entrailles mêmes de martyrs. Douloureux à entendre, comme ils devaient être douloureux à produire. Effrayant. On remit Frodon sur ses pieds et Gandalf cria alors :

**- Au pont de Khazad-dûm !**

Aussitôt, sans se préoccuper des blessures, ni de la fatigue et de l'angoisse, tout le monde se remit à courir, souhaitant éviter la deuxième vague sombre des orques. Ils passèrent de nouveau dans la salle aux arcades et aux colonnes de pierre, qui lui sembla alors s'étirer sous leurs pieds à l'infini. Zofia courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait, la gorge douloureuse et irritée, les poumons en feu, un poing de côté tordant son ventre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans son dos et vit alors une masse grouillante de créatures hideuses. La panique et l'effroi la firent accélérer, un peu, et elle se retrouva bientôt aux côtés de Nathaniel, qui avait le visage d'une pâleur maladive et une épaule sanglante. Il transpirait à grosse goutte et respirait fort, comme s'il menaçait de s'effondrer au moindre faux mouvement. Elle avait beau être en colère contre lui, voire le détester dans l'instant même, s'il tombait, elle devrait s'arrêter, il n'y aurait pas d'autres choix. Elle ne pourrait pas le laisser entre les mains sales et vicieuses des orques. Pourtant, il tint bon. Enfin… pour ce que cela leur servirait ; des vagues de créatures aux cris affolés et cruels montaient de trous sombres et descendaient des hautes colonnes, rongeant de noir le paysage gris. Il y en avait partout. En haut, en bas, derrière et devant eux, de même qu'à gauche et à droite. Ils étaient cernés.

Ils durent bientôt s'arrêter, de longues armes tranchantes pointées vers eux, les orques affolés par l'odeur délicieuse de leur chair poussant des jappements aigus, leurs yeux globuleux fixant ce met de luxe qui venait de tomber dans leur tanière. Zofia tremblait, _fealòke_ - qu'elle avait repris en grande hâte - dressée devant elle pour la protéger. Mais, ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il fallait attendre que _l'autre_ se manifeste.

Gimli poussa un cri de guerrier et, comme en écho à celui-ci, un grondement sourd répondit, sous une arche plus loin. Alors, les créatures se mirent à s'agiter véritablement. Elles tournèrent leurs têtes en tous sens, glapissant et haletant, puis toutes se mirent à partir en courant pour rejoindre leurs trous ; elles-mêmes n'étaient plus en sécurité ici. Gimli éclata d'un grand rire tonitruant, Zofia se contenta de lâcher un « bordel de merde » faiblard, prête à s'effondrer en larmes. A chaque fois qu'elle souhaitait qu'un événement survienne pour la sauver de sa peur, quelque chose de plus monstrueux encore surgissait.

Elle vit les yeux s'écarquiller, tous se demandant sans doute à quel maléfice il allait encore devoir faire face. Seul Gandalf paraissait le savoir et il ouvrit un regard si craintif… Legolas baissa doucement son arme, s'apercevant qu'un arc serait vain face à la créature qu'ils allaient à présent affronter.

- **Quel est ce nouveau maléfique, **demanda Boromir, plaçant des mots sur les pensées de tous.

Un silence lui répondit, pesant et lourd de non-dit et d'appréhension. Gandalf ferma les yeux, avec une force telle qu'on aurait pu le croire prit du désir de se fendre les paupières en deux. Puis, finalement un grognement affamé brisa le silence et une lumière orangée se mit à danser contre les murs, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, comme de longues langues de feu pourléchant les colonnes pour les réduire en cendres.

**-** **Un Balrog**, chuchota tout bas le magicien, **un démon de l'ancien monde.**

Legolas se figea à ses côtés et elle comprit à ses traits que lui aussi savait quel danger cette créature représentait.

**- Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous, courez !**

Aussitôt, le groupe s'anima. Sans aucune hésitation, tous se ruèrent vers l'avant, se remettant à courir comme si le Diable était après eux. Ce qui était un peu le cas, en fait, réalisa-t-elle. Le chemin déboucha sur une volée de marches étroites qu'ils dévalèrent avec grande hâte, veillant à ne pas trop se bousculer. Zofia se tenait au mur, râpant ses paumes contre la pierre inégale pour pouvoir garder un équilibre précaire. Et soudain, l'escalier s'arrêtât. Boromir vacilla au bord du gouffre, sa torche tomba dans les ténèbres et il étouffa un cri de peur alors qu'il se sentait partir vers l'avant. Legolas passa une main en travers de son torse pour le retenir en arrière et ils tombèrent tous les deux, éloignés du profond ravin. Elle soupira de soulagement ; encore un événement semblable à ce qu'elle connaissait. Un peu de repère dans ce sombre endroit.

Ils tournèrent à gauche et se remirent à descendre une volée de marches raides et cornées, sans rambardes sur les côtés pour les aider, cette fois. Et au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, semblant s'engouffrer dans les rougeurs même de l'Enfer, Zofia sentait le désespoir monter en elle comme un venin insidieux. La courbe de l'escalier commençait à se faire vraiment raide et elle avait du mal à garder le rythme. Et pourtant, le pire n'était pas passé. Un écart, un creux, entre les escaliers. Une distance de deux bons mètres qu'il faudrait sauter. Le vide, juste sous leurs pieds, en cas d'échec. Zofia se sentit fondre, les mains tremblantes et, si elle n'avait pas eu un Balrog aux fesses, elle songea qu'elle aurait simplement dit au reste du groupe de la laisser là, qu'elle serait très bien et qu'elle s'habituerait très vite à vivre dans une mine désaffectée peuplée d'orques cruels. Malheureusement, le choix ne s'offrait pas à elle. Sauter ou périr dans un beau feu de joie. Les deux perspectives n'étaient pas très alléchantes, autant le préciser.

Legolas sauta le premier, sans paraître ressentir la moindre crainte, atterrissant de l'autre côté comme si cela avait été la chose la plus aisée à faire. Il se retourna ensuite vivement et interpella Gandalf, qui le suivit à son tour. C'est à ce moment précis que des flèches se mirent à siffler tout autour d'eux. Heureusement, la distance les séparant des orques leur était bénéfique, mais cet atout ne durerait guère longtemps. Avec un peu de concentration, ils réussiraient bien à tirer quelqu'un du tas. Alors, Legolas se mit à riposter, enchaînant les flèches lui aussi, avec plus de succès grâce à ses yeux d'elfe. Boromir profita de cette diversion pour s'élancer avec Merry et Pippin et un large et lourd morceau de pierre se détacha des escaliers. Zofia fut secouée par un tremblement terrible et ses mains moites s'entremêlèrent, alors qu'elle regardait l'écart se creuser. Jamais ils ne pourraient tous passer. Jamais.

Aragorn le comprit et il se pressa aussitôt de lancer Sam de l'autre côté, avant de se tourner vers Gimli. Celui refusa catégoriquement d'être utilisé de cette façon et sauta de ses propres moyens. Zofia retint son souffle quand elle le vit basculer en arrière et se redressa, la respiration bloquée. Mais, Legolas le rattrapa in extremis par la barbe et, malgré ses plaintes, il le tira pour le ramener sur l'escalier branlant.

**- Nathaniel, allez-y ! **l'enjoignit Aragorn.

Celui-ci refusa net, secouant la tête, apeuré. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, putain ! Une brusque bouffée de colère monta en elle. Ils allaient mourir par sa faute, s'il ne cédait pas. Elle tourna alors vivement le visage vers lui, des larmes brûlantes dans le regard, lui demandant d'un ton mordant, rendu vif et brusque par la peur :

**- Ta peau va fondre, tes organes vont se flétrir, la douleur sera partout ! C'est ce qui va nous arriver, si tu restes planté là ; brûlés vif. Tu comprends l'urgence ? **

Il ne répondit pas, la dardant d'une œillade mauvaise. Elle lui hurla alors, approchant son visage du sien :

**- Sois un vrai mec pour une fois, pas un lâche, putain !**

Elle lui donna un coup brusque sur le poitrail, furieuse qu'il reste ainsi sans réaction, et il se détourna aussitôt d'elle, la bousculant alors pour lui passer devant. Il prit brièvement son élan et sauta par-dessus, lui prouvant qu'il avait bien enregistré ses paroles et que ces mots l'avaient touché. Boromir le retint de justesse par le bras, et il s'effondra de l'autre côté, le souffle court et le regard agité. Pendant ce court intermède pour remettre en place les idées du brun, Aragorn avait envoyé le hobbit de l'autre côté, réceptionné sans mal par Legolas. Bon sang, que se passait-il ? Non, Frodon devait être celui avec Aragorn, ce n'était pas possible, c'était… Une violente secousse semblant provenir des profondeurs même de la mine fit soudainement trembler l'escalier branlant. De larges morceaux de roches se détachèrent de sous leurs pieds et Aragorn la tira en arrière à temps pour ne pas qu'elle finisse elle aussi engloutie par le précipice béant et elle l'aida elle-même à remonter quelques marches en le tenant par la cape, pour ne pas qu'il glisse à son tour. L'écart s'était creusé de quelques mètres de plus, constata-elle horrifiée, en se redressant.

Aragorn empoigna son bras pour la maintenir et elle put enfin recouvrer son équilibre. Les deux groupes divisés échangèrent alors des regards ronds. Comment faire pour rejoindre l'autre bout sans prendre de détour ? Sauter ? Il n'en était plus question. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de l'ouverture d'où paraissaient les lueurs orangées, suivi d'une nouvelle secousse. Des pierres se détachèrent de la paroi sous l'impact, ainsi que du plafond et l'une d'entre elles vint s'écraser contre l'escalier, derrière eux. Zofia écarta un peu encore les jambes, tentant de faire pour que ses pieds soient bien ancrés dans le sol, mais ne put s'empêcher de balancer d'avant en arrière sur les marches tremblantes. Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et remarqua que les escaliers qu'ils avaient empruntés étaient maintenant inatteignables. Ils étaient sur une plateforme vacante et vacillante, sans issue apparente. Il passa son bras en travers les épaules de la jeune fille et la maintint contre lui, en sentant que le morceau contenant la volée de marches sur laquelle ils se tenaient se détachait lentement et menaçait maintenant de chuter dans l'ombre.

**- Accrochez-vous !**

**- Je ne fais que ça ! **Répondit-elle, la voix tremblante, en s'agrippant au bras du Rôdeur.

La pierre se mit à aller de l'avant, et il lui cria alors cet ordre :

**- Allez, penchez-vous !**

Elle l'écouta aussitôt, tendant son corps vers l'avant et elle se vit se rapprocher de ses autres compagnons avec rapidité

**- Vite, dépêchez-vous ! **Intervint Legolas, alors que tous les autres se reculaient.

**- Sautez !**

La pierre glissa jusqu'à l'autre escalier, s'écrasant contre lui avec une force qui la fit trembler toute entière et qui lui fit claquer des dents. Elle se retrouva projetée en avant, comme poussée par un être de chair dans le dos sans qu'il n'y ait personne, mais au lieu de retrouver la poussière du sol, ses bras s'enroulèrent mécaniquement autour du cou de celui prêt à la réceptionner. Des mains se glissèrent dans son dos pour la maintenir et qu'elle n'aille pas plus loin, et elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement, quand elle constata qu'il ne lui manquait pas une jambe ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle se recula ensuite et son regard capta celui sombre de Legolas, qui se tenait face à elle, et elle hocha la tête rapidement, lui signifiant à la fois son remerciement et son état, avant qu'aussitôt, ils repartent tous en courant.

Dans leur dos, elle entendit l'énorme escalier s'effondrer sur le côté et la terre se remit à trembler sous leurs pieds. Plusieurs fois, Zofia songea qu'elle allait tomber, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais dès qu'elle menaçait de faire un faux pas, Legolas lui prenait le coude, la faisant accélérer, tout en maintenant son équilibre. Et ainsi, ils se mirent à descendre les escaliers raides, encore et encore, toujours pleins d'une tension palpable, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la mine, sans pouvoir emprunter d'autres chemins.

Finalement, ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une porte, en bas des marches et Gandalf se mit à crier :

**- Au pont ! Dépêchez-vous !**

Zofia vit alors s'étendre devant elle un long bras de pierre étroit. Pas assez de place pour passer à deux et long, terriblement long, bordé de gorges noires et putrides. Elle se crut défaillir. S'arrêtant net dans sa course, elle sentit son cœur comme s'il se trouvait dans sa bouche, au bord des lèvres. Cet endroit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu que derrière un écran et des mots, voilà qu'il faisait remonter de sombres souvenirs en elle. Gandalf allait périr et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Legolas lui saisit soudainement le poignet pour l'entraîner à sa suite, lui interdisant tout arrêt plus long, alors que derrière eux s'élevait des hautes flammes un démon à la peau de braise, doté d'une crête de feu, pourvu de cornes tordues et d'une paire d'yeux brillants, intégralement blancs. Une fumée noire se dégageait de son corps, semblable à de la cendre qui pourrait se coller à vos poumons pour vous étouffer, quelque chose d'opaque et d'oppressant. Zofia tourna la tête et sentit ses jambes devenir molles en voyant le Balrog ouvrir une gueule percée de dents aiguisées, donnant accès sur une gorge littéralement enflammée. La chaleur écrasante qui se dégagea de son grondement emplit la pièce d'une pression nouvelle. Elle avait le sentiment que ses sourcils allaient se mettre à flamber, tant la chaleur était épaisse et présente. Collant à eux comme une seconde peau.

Gandalf se remit à courir, lui aussi, des lambeaux de fumée noire à ses côtés, signe de la présence du démon de l'Ancien Temps tout proche. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au pont et il lui sembla plus court qu'à première vue, mais beaucoup plus effrayant, suspendu ainsi dans le vide, peu résistant et décharné. Aragorn passa en premier, suivi de près par Boromir, Nathaniel et les hobbits, sans ralentir leur course. Gimli les talonna et Legolas lâcha Zofia pour mettre une main dans son dos et la faire passer devant lui. En essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur la pierre grise et non sur ses ravins dangereux, elle accéléra le pas et parvint finalement en sécurité de l'autre côté, les poumons secs et demandeurs de repos, le cœur près du battement final, la peur lui tordant le ventre. La peur et l'appréhension.

Elle se retourna, les tempes dégoulinantes de sueur, les joues recouvertes de suie et le regard paniqué dans toute cette noirceur, et découvrit alors Gandalf sur le petit ponton, s'arrêtant pour faire face au Balrog.

**- Vous ne passerez pas !**

Elle ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter cette vision et elle bloqua sa mâchoire pour ne laisser lui échapper aucun pleurs. Le cri de Frodon lui retourna les tripes, lui donnant envie de se mettre à genoux pour vomir. Elle savait quelle importance il avait pour le jeune hobbit, il était son plus vieil ami, son gardien, le seul et unique en qui il avait toujours eu et aurait toujours confiance, celui qui le guidait. Avec sa perte, indubitablement, il perdrait un bout de lui. Un bout d'espoir, d'amour et de confiance, un bout d'humanité qui resterait dans les mines de la Moria jusqu'au retour du magicien, bien qu'après ce tourment, Frodon ne soit plus jamais capable d'être le même. Et le pire, c'était Zofia qui restait là, sans rien dire, elle qui avait toutes les cartes en mains. On lui avait demandé de ne rien changer, de ne pas s'immiscer dans les affaires de la Communauté de l'Anneau, et c'était pire que tout. Possédant le pouvoir de le sauver ou, tout du moins, d'apaiser les chagrins des autres avec la vérité, sans pouvoir l'utiliser. Et puis, elle avait appris à connaître le magicien, elle l'appréciait, c'était quelqu'un qu'elle respectait profondément. Alors, pourquoi restait-elle là sans bouger ? Pour l'histoire, pour le destin, répondit son inconscient, deux choses qu'elle aurait aimé foutre en l'air, en cet instant même.

Des larmes inconscientes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, marbrant la saleté de son visage, et elle resta figée. Elle le laisserait mourir, puis renaître. Elle les laisserait souffrir. Alors que Gandalf levait son bâton en se déclarant détenteur du feu secret, Aragorn tourna son visage vers elle - le seul qui savait pour elle et son incroyable capacité à connaître le futur - comme pour y chercher un quelconque réconfort et il découvrit alors l'affreuse vérité. Il lut dans ses larmes et ses traits horrifiés et impuissants quel sort était réservé à Mithrandil.

Le Balrog s'éleva de toute sa hauteur, de longues langues de flammes s'étirant dans son dos, pareilles à des ailes de feu, un fouet à plusieurs cordes dans une main griffant l'air chaud au-dessus de lui et une épée cramoisie dans l'autre, prêt à l'abattre sur le Magicien Gris. Quand il le fit, une gerbe d'étincelles jaillit du contact, comme si les épées même frémissaient. Aragorn fit quelques pas en avant, le cœur lourd, avec l'envie puissante d'intervenir, tout en se rappelant des paroles du vieil homme. Il fallait qu'il veille sur le groupe, qu'il endosse le poids de son rôle de chef, qu'il reprenne le flambeau. Il était totalement désarmé, déchiré entre sa promesse, mettant en jeu le sort du groupe et sa profonde amitié envers Gandalf.

**- VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS !**

Le bâton s'abattit contre le sol en un impact blanc qui creva, l'espace de quelques secondes, les ténèbres rouges de la Moria. Le pont se fendit alors en deux, la pierre craquant sous le poids du démon de feu et l'obscurité attira ses flammes vers les noirceurs les plus profondes. Le noir l'engloutit, en peu de temps et Gandalf se retourna, un soupir fatigué écartant ses lèvres. Zofia nota l'incompréhension dans le regard d'Aragorn et elle dû détourner la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'espoir possible.

Soudain alors, une mince ligne cramoisie trancha les ténèbres, la corde enflammée s'enroula autour de l'une des chevilles de Gandalf, le tirant en arrière pour l'entraîner dans le gouffre. Celui-ci lâcha son bâton et réussit à se rattraper au bord des pierres avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Aussitôt, Frodon se rua vers lui en hurlant. Boromir l'intercepta mécaniquement, sous le choc. Et alors, la vérité cruelle et nue éclaira le regard de tous. L'aventure se continuerait sans Mithrandil. L'impact de la révélation les figea, les laissant aussi démunis que des nourrissons.

**- Fuyez, pauvres fous !**

Le chuchotement de Gandalf les atteignit de plein fouet et ils virent brusquement son visage disparaître, le vieil homme se laissant tomber dans le ventre froid de la Montagne.

Le hurlement horrifié de Frodon sembla lui couper les jambes. Elle mit ses mains sur son visage et essaya d'inspirer tant bien que mal, avec le sentiment nouveau d'avoir un cœur trop lourd pour sa poitrine, gonflé de chagrin et d'horreur, serré par un étau de culpabilité et de désespoir. Aragorn regardait l'endroit où était tombé le magicien, comme avec le dernier espoir de le voir réapparaître, en vain et il semblait plus perdu que jamais. On la tira pas le bras, elle se laissa faire, se laissant guider vers la sortie. Une pluie de flèches se remit à tomber dru et Aragorn se résigna à abandonner un vieil ami dans la Moria, impuissant.

Ils n'eurent plus qu'à grimper un nouvel escalier et à tourner pour enfin voir le jour. La lumière blanche du soleil perça l'obscurité avec une soudaine brusquerie qui blessa leurs yeux fatigués et habitués aux simples lueurs des torches. La haute porte qu'ils empruntèrent pour sortir déboucha sur un large pan de pierre grise cabossé et glissant, dans les hauteurs de la Montagne, et ça malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient fait que descendre, ces derniers jours. Le ciel d'un bleu pâle était voilé par des morceaux de nuages blancs qui jetaient leur ombre sur le sol de roches, et d'entre eux s'échappait parfois un soleil éclatant, qui aurait dû réchauffer les cœurs. Une bourrasque de vent froid leur apporta de l'air pur et dénué de l'odeur de pourriture qui pétrissait l'atmosphère de la Moria et elle inspira longuement, emplissant ses poumons de vie. Ils avaient été si proches du but…

Zofia ne s'arrêtât de courir que quelques mètres plus loin de la mine et ce fut alors pour se laisser tomber sur un rocher, la tête dans ses paumes. Nombreux l'imitèrent, laissant la fatigue et la peine les terrasser. Gimli voulait retourner dans la mine chercher Gandalf, Boromir devait le retenir, alors que Sam s'effondrait aux côtés de Merry qui tenait dans ses bras son cousin agité de sanglots. Nathaniel s'était recroquevillé contre une pierre et clignait des yeux trop rapidement pour que tout aille bien, alors que Legolas dévisageait l'horizon clair et dégagé, les épaules affaissées, le regard perdu et les traits marqués par la douleur de la perte.

Alors, c'était ça ? « L'aventure » ? Tiens, la prochaine fois, elle resterait chez elle, elle regarderait la télé, toujours envieuse de ne vivre que les beaux côtés d'une histoire, sans pour autant subir le revers de la médaille. Comment en était-elle arrivée ici ? Elle s'était simplement rendue à une fête… Pourquoi cet écran bleu était-il apparu ? Pourquoi l'avait-il emmené dans un monde qui ferait d'elle une coupable, une meurtrière ? Elle releva la tête et posa sa main gauche sur son genou, serrant les doigts jusqu'à réveiller sa blessure. Elle était tellement furieuse de sa conduite, pourquoi devait-elle être consciente de leurs malheurs avant qu'ils n'arrivent ? Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, reprendre le cours de sa vie et enfin bouger ses fesses pour faire changer les choses, de _son _côté.

Elle inspira profondément, espérant que cela lui apporterait le courage nécessaire pour continuer, sans vraiment trop de résultat. Elle tourna alors plusieurs fois la tête, le regard embué de larmes, puis saisit un large pan de sa cape, pour en déchirer une bande de tissu, qu'elle vint ensuite enrouler autour de la morsure encore sanguinolente de l'orque. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire tenir le bandage improvisé, mais le nœud se défit plusieurs fois, branlant et mal serré. Elle ferma le poing et donna un coup contre sa cuisse, alors qu'elle étouffait de son autre main de nouveaux sanglots. Bon sang, tout ça la rendait tellement impuissante et faible. Elle ne savait pas comment rester la tête hors de l'eau et faire face à ce nouveau destin qu'on lui traçait. Une main se saisit soudainement de son poignet et lui retourna, paume vers le ciel. Des doigts légers et froids comme la Mort elle-même appuyèrent à divers endroits autour de sa blessure, et le sang s'arrêtât alors presque miraculeusement de s'écouler, sous son regard surpris. Elle leva les yeux vers l'intervenant et découvrit l'elfe blond, la mine plus assombrie que s'il s'était encore trouvé dans les mines, agenouillé devant elle pour lui apporter son aide.

**- Il faut partir avant que l'ennemi ne nous rattrape mais ne vous inquiétez, c'est bientôt fini**, dit-il finalement après un silence, en terminant de nouer le tissu autour de la morsure.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et le regarda se relever et partir aider les autres à se remettre en route, un peu abasourdie par cette dernière phrase. Zofia le pensait assez réfléchi pour qu'il sache pertinemment que leur quête était loin d'être fini et ses mots graves n'avaient pas l'air de parler de sa blessure uniquement, alors… que voulait-il dire par « c'est bientôt fini » ? Certes, ils ne tarderaient par à se reposer dans les bois de la Lothlórien, mais ce ne serait pas fini pour autant. Alors… ah, peut-être que… elle cilla, l'idée naissant en son sein comme une fleur au milieu du chaos d'une bataille.

Encore une fois, il semblait qu'un nouveau choix allait s'imposer à elle. Bien que le mot « choix » soit assez mal choisi, considérant le fait qu'elle ne l'avait plus vraiment depuis son arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Néanmoins, elle voyait où il voulait en venir, maintenant.

Et pour être honnête envers elle-même, elle n'avait aucune idée de la décision qu'elle allait prendre.

**Des avis ? Des suggestions pour la suite ? Des questions ?**

**Dîtes-moi tout ! **


End file.
